


Image is Everything

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-03
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is an ex fashion model turned photographer.  Justin wants to get into modeling.  Thanks to lovesqaf and megHan for the plot bunny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The shutter clicked and film whirled as photo after photo was recorded. Brian Kinney encouraged the models as he continued to snap their picture.

"Yeah, beautiful … great, lean in … pout, smile, look far away … great, better, more … that's it! … look over your shoulder, grin, wider … look amused … super, that's it … fabulous!"

The roll of film came to an end and so did the shoot.

"Thanks everyone. We should have some great shots. You all did a terrific job."

The three male models started to gather up their belongings.

"Guy," Brian said. One of the models turned to look at Brian. "I want to reshoot something with you. Could you stay an extra half hour?"

"Sure," Guy said with a little grin. "Go ahead without me fellas. I'll take a cab."

The other two models headed out. As soon as the door closed behind the two, Brian locked it. He turned to stare at Guy.

"Take your clothes off," Brian ordered as he pulled his own sweater over his head.

"Yes, sir," Guy responded with a smirk.

He pulled off his shirt and was just stepping out of his pants when Brian was on him. He shoved the slender man into the change area at the back of the studio. They hit the wall with a thud as Brian leaned into the model pressing him against the wall. His lips found Guy's and kissed him until they were both weak from lack of oxygen. Brian still had his trousers on and he reached into the pocket to retrieve a condom and a tube of lube that he always kept there for just such emergencies.

He spun Guy around and pushed him against the wall. He squirted some lube on his fingers and pressed into Guy's pucker. The model yelled out at the sudden intrusion.

"Shut up," Brian ordered. "There are other people in the building."

"I can't help it," Guy moaned as Brian's fingers continued to work his ass. His hand grabbed his stiff cock and he began to work it up and down the shaft as his moans got louder.

Brian groaned too. He didn't know that Guy was so vocal. He had sized him up as a likely prospect to fuck as soon as he walked through the door of the studio. Who knew he was a budding opera star?

Brian dropped his pants and donned the condom. If his fingers had caused so much noise, he could hardly wait to hear what his cock would produce. He positioned the head at Guy's hole and drove in. The man screamed, "Fuck!" at the top of his lungs. His anus contracted around Brian's dick and he let out a roar that Brian was sure would wake the dead. He should have fucked him face on. That way he could have stopped his cries with kisses or with his hands around his fucking throat.

Brian pumped fast and hard. He was beginning to want this to be over as Guy's cries continued to fill the studio. Usually he didn't mind when his fuckees vocalized their pleasure, but this was way over the top.

Guy continued to jerk himself off as he called out his apparent pleasure. Brian thrust harder and deeper. He could feel their mutual orgasms building. His jabs became faster and Guy was babbling at the top of his lungs. Suddenly Guy jerked and shuddered as his orgasm took him over the edge. He spewed cum on the wall of the change room. His anus contracted around Brian's cock and that was enough to get Brian off too. Thank God! It was over.

Guy leaned against the wall as Brian pulled out and got rid of the condom. He hiked his trousers up and turned away.

"That was great, man," Guy said taking some deep breaths. "That's one of the best fucks I've ever had."

"Right," Brian said. "Here's your clothes," he added as he retrieved pieces of apparel and pitched them in Guy's direction. He wanted the model out of there.

"Want to grab some supper?" Guy asked as he pulled up his pants.

"No thanks, I'm busy."

"But … I thought maybe we could go again later."

"One fuck per customer," Brian said harshly.

"What a fucking asshole!" Guy reacted.

"Yeah, that's my middle name."

"Well, fuck you!" Guy said making his way to the door. "Don't expect me to ever work for you again."

"I'll try to survive without you," Brian said sarcastically.

"Shithead!" Guy yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

Brian grimaced as the window in the door shuddered but didn't break. "That went well," Brian said to the empty studio. "I should know better than to mix business and pleasure, especially when there is so little pleasure involved."

Brian adjusted his dick in his trousers wondering if he should hit the baths down the street before he went home for the night. Guy had done little more than get him all worked up and then get on his nerves. He could still use a decent fuck.

"Fuck it!" he exclaimed.

He would go develop some of his rolls of film and see if he had the great shots he thought he had captured. He locked the door to the studio and went into his darkroom to begin the process.

The photos looked great as they began to appear in the solution. He hung them from the lines in the darkroom and surveyed them critically. Guy was a natural in front of the camera. As he studied the pictures his eye always found Guy. He was the star, the scene stealer, the one who drew your attention. There was a smoldering sensuality about him. That must have been what attracted Brian to him in the first place.

He remembered when Guy had walked through the door earlier that day. Brian had felt his cock twitch at the sight. Guy had black hair and dark eyes that burned with intensity. He obviously worked out quite a bit, having well defined abs and a slim, toned body. He hadn't minded taking off his clothes. There was no nudity in the shoot, even though Brian wouldn't have minded that one little bit. Maybe that's why he had ordered Guy to stay. He wanted to see what was under the skimpy bathing suit. He hadn't been disappointed in that respect. What had disappointed him was the man's lack of control, his need to call out his emotions. Brian hated emotions. He never let his be seen, except when he was egging on his models to get the picture he wanted. He had kept his emotions, such as they were, firmly in check his whole life. No one could hurt him or get the best of him or love him. He would not allow that to happen. He had a certain image that he always maintained.

Brian continued to study the pictures he had taken. Maybe that was what was so appealing about Guy. His emotions were written all over his face. When Brian asked him to smile or laugh or look sad, it was there immediately, clearly evident on the face. It was a kind of spontaneity that few people had, even models. It was what made Guy special, even to Brian.

The only problem was that Brian didn't trust emotions. The more obvious they were, the less he trusted them. All that vocalization from Guy had turned him off. It was too obvious, too blatant. He didn't like it and he didn't trust the sincerity of it. He wasn't sure why, because most people would think that was pure ecstasy pouring out of Guy's mouth. But Brian wasn't most people. He didn't buy it. Guy obviously got something from vocalizing like that. Maybe it was the model's way of convincing himself that he was having a really great time. Whatever it was, it left Brian cold.

And Brian was a cold bastard, a heartless shit, a fucking asshole. Those were all well earned names that had been applied to him. He didn't suffer fools or pretenders easily. They bored him and they usually made him angry.

Christ! How did he get started going down this road to all the miserable fucks he had had in his life. They must number in the thousands. Over the years he had fucked anything that moved, including most recently Guy. There had been a few good ones over the years, but they were harder and harder to find. Too often lately he felt like he was just going through the motions, like with Guy earlier. He got off and so did the trick, but neither of them was very satisfied at the end of it. Sometimes life was a fucking piece of shit.

His photos were good; maybe even a few were great. It had been a good day's work. The Williams swimsuit people would be pleased with the photos he was sure. Guy would be a standout. They all got something out of the shoot after all.

Brian turned off the light as he exited the darkroom. It was time to go to the baths, or Babylon, or home. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

He wrote a note for the cleaners to scrub the wall of the change room where Guy had shot his load. He wondered what the cleaners must think. This wasn't the first time he had written such a note. Maybe they lived vicariously through Brian's exploits. He smiled. Maybe they didn't even realize what the fuck they were washing off the walls or the desk or the floor.

Brian went to his desk. He flopped down in the chair and picked up his phone. He'd call his friend Michael. Mikey could always cheer him up when he was pissed with life. The message button was flashing. Someone must have called while he was in the darkroom. He pressed the button to listen to the message.

"Um … hello, Mr. Kinney? This is Justin Taylor. I'm a student at PIFA, that's Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts."

There was a pause and Brian was about to hang up, but there was something soothing in the soft yet firm voice coming over the wire.

"Some friends have encouraged me to get into modeling and I was wondering if I could come by your studio and talk to you about it. Someone gave me your number and said you were the best in Pittsburgh."

Brian smiled. This guy knew the right thing to say. Brian was the best photographer in Pittsburgh and steadily gaining a reputation as the best on the east coast. The best in the fucking country was next.

"Oh," the soft voice continued, "I don't expect you to hire me or anything. I just wanted to talk to you, maybe pick your brain. I'm not even sure that I could be a model. If that's the case, you could just tell me, and that would be the end of it."

Brian smiled again. That's most likely what would happen. This guy would be all right looking, but nothing to write home about. Brian would have to tell him the bad news. Maybe he'd fuck him as a consolation price.

"Sorry, I've been rambling. I don't mean to take up your time, but if you could spare me a few minutes, I'd really appreciate it. My number is …"

Brian found himself writing the fucking number down. He wasn't sure why, but he would like to see what was attached to the voice he had been listening to. Next thing he knew he was dialing the number. He got a machine in response. He flipped his planner to tomorrow.

"Hi, this is Brian Kinney. You left a message that you wanted to talk to me. If you could come by my studio around five o'clock tomorrow, I can give you a few minutes then."

He hung up the phone wondering what had possessed him to make that offer. He should have just blown the kid off. He didn't really like telling potential models they didn't have the goods. Oh well, too late now. Maybe the kid would be eminently fuckable and he would get something out of it after all.

He picked up the phone and hit the speed dial for Michael.

"Hello?"

"Mikey, meet me at Woody's in fifteen minutes," Brian said.

"Who is this?" Michael giggled.

"You know who the fuck it is."

"All right, Brian. It must be a slow night if you're calling me at this hour."

"You got that right."

"No sexy models to slam against the wall and screw within an inch of their life?"

"Only one."

"I see. Your quota is down a little today."

"Woody's. Fifteen minutes," Brian repeated. 

He hung up as he heard Michael say, "See you in a bit."

He could always count on Michael. They had been friends since they were teenagers. Lately though Michael had been dating a college professor whose name was Ben, and Brian had seen a lot less of him. He could find out what was going on with Michael and Ben when he met him in a little while. Brian cleared his desk. He always liked to leave things in a neat and orderly fashion. Some people thought he was anal that way. Fuck some people!

He glanced around the studio making sure things were ready for tomorrow. Those fucking cleaners better do a good job on the change room. He locked the door behind him and headed down the street to Woody's.


	2. Image is Everything

Brian looked across the desk at the man seated there. He had spent the last two hours in negotiations with Mark Phillips, the designer of the currently hottest new men's wear line in the country. They had talked and talked and gone round and round. They were no closer to settling the deal than they had been when they started.

Mark wanted to find a new fresh face to represent his line of clothing. But he also wanted a double barreled campaign. He wanted Brian too. 

Brian had modeled all through his twenties, making a good living and traveling the world. He was even the face of Armani for a couple of years. When they dropped him three years ago for a younger model, he had seen the writing on the wall. It was time to get out of the modeling end of the business and move behind the camera, something that had always interested him. 

He had continued to model for two years after Armani replaced him. He was still a popular runway and print model then, but there were no more big offers like the Armani contract. While he modeled he watched the photographers carefully, asked pertinent questions and lined up contacts that he would need in the future. Two years ago he had opened this small studio in Pittsburgh. At first he only worked there part time, still taking modeling jobs to supplement his income until he became established. That had gradually happened. He no longer modeled and he commanded a hefty fee as a fashion photographer. In fact he was seriously thinking about moving his whole business to New York. He was ready to play with the big boys.

"Brian," Mark said. "Brian, where were you?"

Brian looked a little sheepish realizing that he had zoned out, thinking about his move to New York instead of paying attention to his client. "I'm not interested," he said.

"But you'd be perfect. You still look great."

"I don't model anymore."

"But I want a more mature person to represent my clothes. I think the contrast between you and the new young face would be striking. If we can find the right face…"

"Calling me mature will hardly win you points," Brian said pissed by Mark's supposed compliment. "I'm not interested."

"Brian, be reasonable. I'll pay you extremely well."

"You will pay me extremely well … for the photos I take," Brian said with an edge to his voice.

"Just think about it, please," Mark begged. 

Brian shrugged. He had had enough of this nonsense. There was no fucking way he was going to be the mature one in the photo shoot with some young kid. That was exactly why he had given up modeling before he had to stoop to that kind of thing. He would always remain young and beautiful in the public's eye, the way he wanted to be remembered, if he never had any more photos taken of him. 

"In the meantime scout out some likely prospects for the young model," Mark said standing and getting ready to leave.

"I'll see what I can find."

"And think about doing the shoot. It could be great."

"Right," Brian said as he closed the door behind the fashion designer. He had no intention of giving it another thought.

It was quarter to five. He wondered if this Justin Taylor who was supposed to be coming to pick his brain would be on time. He better be. Brian had no intention of waiting around for him. He had better things to do with his time. 

He went into the dark room and pulled down all the photos he had developed the night before. He flipped through the pile drawing out eight that were really excellent. He couldn't fault Guy on the look he portrayed. He had a perfect image for someone of his age and style. He was an excellent model. If he was a little younger he might have presented Guy to Mark Phillips as the potential face of his clothes. It didn't matter anyway, because Guy had said he'd never work with Brian again. Brian chuckled. He knew damn well that if the right offer was made Guy would be only too happy to work with him.

He carried the photos out to his desk. He would go through them more carefully later. He laid the eight he had selected on top of the pile. It was five o'clock and there was no sign of this wannabe model. Justin Taylor had just lost his window of opportunity.

Brian straightened everything on his desk and stood up. He glanced around the studio making sure he had everything set up for the shoot tomorrow morning. He heard the front door open as he did his final check.

"Excuse me," that soft voice from the phone said.

Brian turned and felt a palpable jolt as his eyes surveyed a ravishing hunk of blond boy ass. This was definitely worth the few extra minutes the kid had held him up. He could hardly wait to get those ugly cargo pants down off that luscious ass.

Brian felt Justin's eyes rake up and down his body. The young man had obviously felt something too. Justin's eyes fell on Brian's crotch and lingered for just a tad too long.

"See something you like?" Brian asked his tongue in his cheek and a glimmer of lust in his eye.

"Um … um … are you Brian Kinney?" he stammered.

"That would be me," Brian said using his best suggestive leer.

"I'm …" Justin cleared his throat. "I'm Justin Taylor."

"So, Justin Taylor, what can I do for you?" Brian asked mentally running the list of all the things he could do to this fresh piece of meat.

"As I told you on the message I left," Justin began trying to eschew his best professional manner, "I've been told that I might make a good model. I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on that."

Brian looked him up and down. Justin squirmed a bit under the scrutiny. "You're a bit short for a model, but you have a nice lean body that would look good in certain clothes. What the fuck do you wear pants like that for?" Brian couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I beg your pardon," Justin said offended by Brian's manner.

"Those fucking ugly cargo pants do nothing to accentuate that bubble butt you have. It should be highlighted as your best feature."

Justin felt the blush cover his face and pass down his neck and across his chest. Jesus, this guy didn't mince words. "You think my ass is my best feature?" Justin asked deciding that he could be as bold as Brian.

Brian nodded. "However, it can also be a problem in certain kinds of trousers … if they're not fitted properly."

"Oh."

Brian smirked. This kid had no idea what he was doing or what he was getting into. However, Brian would be glad to teach him, teach him about a lot of things. He felt his cock stir at the thought. 

"What makes you think you can be a model?" Brian asked.

"I'm not sure I can," Justin admitted. "My friend, Daphne, says I'm not exactly a troll. She's the one who told me to contact you."

"And Daphne is a fashion guru?"

"Not exactly," Justin chuckled, "but she likes to read fashion magazines. She thinks I could look as good as a lot of those guys if I had the right photographer." Justin smiled at Brian. 

This kid was good. Brian felt the room light up when that smile beamed out at him. Jesus, if he could capture that on film. He suddenly felt warm all over. Was it the great idea that was forming in his brain? Was it radiation from that sunshine smile? Was it the overwhelming desire to throw this blond on the couch he had set up for tomorrow's shoot and fuck him senseless? Or was it all of the above?

Brian felt his trousers constrict as his cock had grown suddenly hard. He turned quickly and went behind the desk. He straightened his pants as he sat down hoping this blond nymph wouldn't notice what he was doing. He indicated the chair recently vacated by Mark Phillips and Justin sat down abruptly in it, adjusting his own hard on.

They each cleared their throat and started talking at the same time. The effect they had on each other was surprising to each of them.

"Would you be willing for me to take a few shots of you right now?" Brian asked.

"Now? Do you really think I could be a model?" Justin asked with a look of surprise on his face.

"You have a certain look," Brian said carefully, not wanting to get Justin's hopes up too much. "Sometimes that can be captured on film; sometimes it's an illusion that never translates onto photographs."

"If you think I'm worth the time, sure!"

Brian thought he was definitely worth the time. "Could we do it right now? I don't have to be anywhere for an hour and then we'll know one way or another."

"Sure!" Justin responded enthusiastically. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go sit on that couch. Relax a bit. I'll get my camera and lights ready," Brian instructed.

He loaded a roll of film into his favorite camera and fired up the lights. Justin blinked at the intensity of them. Brian started clicking pictures. 

"Don't you want me to do anything?" Justin asked.

"Put your feet up and lie back."

Justin obliged. Brian shot some more pictures feeling his cock responding as well as his camera.

"Smile." Justin did. "Your best one," Brian requested.

Justin giggled and then suddenly there was that sunshine smile that he had seen before. Brian snapped as quickly as he could until the smile began to fade. Suddenly he stopped and looked critically at the young man.

"Did I do something wrong?" Justin asked.

"No … no," Brian said. "I may have to adjust what I said earlier."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked with a frown.

"I think that smile may be your best feature."

That comment brought on another dazzling smile and Brian captured a few more versions of it on his film. 

"I only have a few frames left. How be you stand over there?"

"Sure." Justin moved to the indicated spot.

Brian adjusted his lights and with a few simple directions that Justin followed easily he finished off the roll of film.

"Is that it?" Justin asked.

"That's it."

"When … um … when might you know whether I look good on film?"

"I know right now. You look good in any way, shape or form," Brian thought. "I can develop them right now if you want to wait?"

"I'm meeting my boyfriend at seven," Justin said looking at his watch. It was after six-thirty. "I better go."

"This kid has a boyfriend," Brian thought. "Minor complication." He had felt the heat between them. Aloud he said, "Why don't you come back tomorrow afternoon about the same time. I should have the prints ready and we can discuss how they look."

"That would be great, Mr. Kinney," Justin gushed.

"Call me Brian. My father was Mr. Kinney."

"Sure, Brian. I really appreciate this," Justin said sincerely extending his hand. "Thank you for your time … and talent."

"You're welcome, Justin," Brian replied shaking the proffered hand. They both felt the little jolt of electricity as flesh touched flesh for the first time. Brian stifled the groan that suddenly rose up in his throat. He wanted this man, this boy. And he would have him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the same time," Justin said as he headed for the door. "And thanks again."

"Any time," Brian found himself saying as the door closed behind the blond. The groan he had been suppressing escaped and he adjusted his trousers once more.


	3. Image is Everything

Brian found his mind wandering as he photographed the underwear model. It was someone else that he wanted in the damn underwear, not this guy. Finally they were finished and he sent the man on his way, saying he would let him know how the pictures turned out.

He really didn't care how the fucking pictures turned out. This account for a minor company based in Pittsburgh was not that important to him, but he knew he was being less than professional. This had never happened to him before. He was known as a perfectionist, a demanding and focused taskmaster. What the hell had happened to him since he met Justin Taylor?

Brian had gone to grab some dinner after Justin left the studio last night. He had picked at his food thinking the whole time about the blond almost model that had suddenly entered his life. Finally he had given up trying to enjoy his food. He had gone back to the studio and developed the photos that he had taken of Justin.

He walked over to his desk and looked at the pile of pictures he had set there. Justin Taylor, blond, innocent, beautiful, captivating! Brian studied the top photo, his favorite. It was one of the ones with Justin on the couch when Brian had somehow elicited that wondrous smile from him. He had wondered what would show up in the photograph. It was even better than he could have dreamed of.

Justin was leaning back on the couch, laughing up into the camera. If Brian didn't know it was from the lights, he would swear there was a halo around that angelic face. It glowed like the sun, that smile radiating an ingenuous warmth that was totally mesmerizing.

Brian knew this was the model for Mark Phillips campaign. Justin would knock their socks off, especially with Brian as the photographer. He needed to get some decent shots of the kid in something other than those fucking cargo pants. He would see what they could do this afternoon when Justin came back. He had left a message on his machine asking him to wear something a little more formal when he returned to the studio. He wondered what Justin would look like in a suit, in a tux, in nothing at all.

Shit! His fucking cock was acting up again. Every time he thought about the blond he wanted to fuck him more. He needed to get a grip. He would have the blond soon enough. He had been told pointedly by Justin that he had a boyfriend. That was a minor technicality. Justin could keep his fucking boyfriend. Once Brian got what he wanted Justin would be free to go back to his long-term fuck. Brian knew he would eventually get his desires fulfilled. He always did. It was merely a matter of time.

Brian looked at his watch. It was a little after one o'clock. He had four more hours before he saw Justin again. He couldn't believe he was measuring the day by how much time he had to wait to see a certain blond. He was fucking losing it!

He decided he would walk the four blocks to Liberty Avenue. He would stop at Michael's comic book store and get him to come to the diner with him for lunch. Michael was always a good distraction. That could use up most of the afternoon until Justin got there. Shit! He was doing it again. He locked the door to the studio.

Fifteen minutes later he pushed open the door of the comic book shop. Michael was behind the counter. Brian walked over to him and kissed him.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the day?" Michael asked with a big grin. He was always happy to see Brian.

"Visiting you."

"What for?"

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my best friend?"

"No, but…"

"I thought I'd go to the diner and grab some lunch. Come with me."

"I already had a sandwich, and I couldn't leave the store anyway."

"You're going to send me into the wilds of the Liberty Diner to face your mother all by myself?"

"Looks that way."

"Meanie."

Michael giggled. "You're a big boy. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Mmm … I don't know. Very scary without you."

"I can't go. I have a business to run."

"You're getting to be quite the staid old businessman."

"Who you calling old, Willis?"

"If the tights fit…"

"Brian," Michael whined.

"Oh, all right. I'm going. See ya later."

Michael grinned as he watched Brian leave the store. His mother would surely give him the inquisition. He was sorry he couldn't go to lunch with his friend. He always liked being with Brian.

Brian walked into the Liberty Diner and slid into a booth. He thought he had been rather unobtrusive in his entrance.

"Why haven't you been at Sunday dinner for almost a month?" the brazen redhead demanded.

Brian groaned inwardly. "I'm just lovely, Deb. And how are you?"

"Don't get cheeky. Answer the question."

"Let's see. I was away on a photo shoot for part of the month and then I was recovering from jet lag when I got back."

"Un hunh," Debbie said believing none of it. "I'm expecting you this Sunday, so don't let me down."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now, could I get a turkey sandwich on whole wheat with no mayo?"

"Why certainly, sir," she said with a mock bow.

He waved his coffee cup under her nose and she bustled off to get the pot. After she filled his cup she slid into the booth across from him. He was late enough that the lunch rush was over and she had plenty of time to check into what he was doing with his life these days.

"Brian, when are you going to settle down a bit? Michael and Ben are very happy. Maybe it's time for you to find someone."

"Debbie, I don't tell you who to fuck so …"

"Asshole, I'm not talking about fucking!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about finding someone to love, someone to share your life with."

"I don't believe in love and I don't believe in commitment and I certainly don't believe in fucking marriage!"

"Who said anything about marriage? I'm just talking about having a little concern and caring for the next hole you stick it up."

Brian grimaced. Sometimes Debbie was just too hard much. "Could we talk about something else? Or better yet, why don't you get my fucking sandwich and not talk at all."

"Fine," she said and stood up. "I'm only looking out for your best interests."

"I know, mom," he said taking her hand and kissing it. He could feel the calluses and knew they were from honest hard work and concern for her family and friends. He did appreciate where she was coming from.

"You're not getting any younger, you know," she said in spite of herself.

"Fuck! Don't you ever give up?" References to his advancing age really pissed him off. He dropped her hand unceremoniously. She humphed away to get his sandwich. He knew he had made her mad, but maybe now she would leave him alone for a few minutes.

When Brian returned to the studio it was after four o'clock. He had finally got his sandwich and had been allowed to eat it in peace. He had left Debbie a big tip and a promise to be at Sunday dinner.

He checked his messages. There was one from Mark Phillips asking if he had come up with any possibles for the youthful model in his ads. If everything went well with Justin, he would have an answer for the designer tomorrow. The second message was from Justin saying that he would wear his school uniform. It was the only suit type clothes he had. Brian groaned. That would make a super impression on Mark Phillips. 

Justin's voice continued on the message and something made Brian pay attention and frown. "My boyfriend is probably going to meet me at your studio," Justin's soft voice stated. "I hope that's all right. Um … see you at five."

Brian wondered what was going on. He certainly didn't want the fucking boyfriend there, but something in Justin's voice had told him that Justin didn't want him there either. He'd be interested to see the asshole that seemed to have captured Justin Taylor's heart.

Promptly at five the studio door opened and Justin came in, a greasy looking dark haired young man hanging all over him. Justin looked slightly annoyed as he tried to extract himself from the grip of what Brian assumed was the boyfriend.

"Mr. Kinney, Brian," Justin said taking the hand of his boyfriend and stepping away. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Ethan. Ethan, this is Brian."

Brian nodded not liking the look of this so-called boyfriend at all. He wondered what Justin could possibly see in him. "I see you wore your blazer," Brian said ignoring this Ian person.

"It's the only suit sort of thing I have," Justin said blushing as he admitted it.

"Do you want to see the pictures I took yesterday before we start?" Brian asked.

"I'd like to see them," Ethan stated wanting to assert his presence and his rights in this situation.

"They're on the desk," Brian said turning to adjust his lights. "The best ones are on top."

"Oh, my God! Brian, they're wonderful! Do I really look like that?" Justin asked.

"It's your face, isn't it?" Brian asked finishing positioning the light and turning around to witness one of Justin's sunshine smiles as he looked through the stack of pictures. He noted Ian leaning over Justin's shoulder with a scowl as he looked at each picture.

"They're so good!" Justin said. "I can't believe it. You must be a great photographer."

"I am."

Ethan glared at Brian. "They're not bad," he said grudgingly.

"High praise from you, I'm sure," Brian said sarcastically.

"So do you think it's worth me pursuing this modeling thing?" Justin asked his face full of hope.

"You can see that the camera loves your face," Brian said honestly. "I asked you to wear something more formal today because we need some full length shots."

"Is this all right?" Justin asked holding out his arms.

"It'll do. We'll start with it anyway."

"You look great, as always," Ethan said kissing the side of Justin's face.

"Stand over here," Brian said pointing to the wall where he had trained the lights. Justin moved to the spot. "Put one hand in a pocket and look nonchalant."

Justin obliged following that command and each other instruction he was given. He was a natural in front of the camera. After Brian had shot about half the roll of film, he told Justin to take off his blazer and tie and open the shirt collar. He snapped several of these more casual pictures. 

"Take off your shirt," Brian said.

"He's not taking anything else off," Ethan interrupted glaring at Brian and then at Justin.

"There's a blue pullover in the change room back there that I'd like you to wear for the last set of pictures."

"Sure," Justin said unbuttoning his shirt. He went back to the change room, Ethan glaring at him all the while. Brian refused to look at the boyfriend. He played with the lights while he waited for Justin to reappear. 

"Ready?" Brian called.

"I'm coming. This is the softest sweater I've ever felt," Justin said coming back. He looked stunning in the blue that matched his eyes.

"It's cashmere," Brian said. "It's one of mine. I thought the color would match your eyes," Brian said with a grin. "Let's adjust those sleeves." He rolled the too long sleeves under and positioned Justin where he wanted him. He felt Ethan glaring at him as he walked back to retrieve his camera. He gave Justin a series of instructions which the young man followed nicely. Brian finished off the roll of film.

"Do you think these will be as good as the first ones?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Better," Brian said earning one of Justin's wondrous smiles.

"We need to go," Ethan said pointedly.

"Okay," Justin said the smile fading quickly as he looked at Ethan.

"My sweater," Brian reminded the young man.

"Oh, sure, I better change." Justin disappeared into the change room.

"Are you a student too, Ian?" Brian asked.

"It's Ethan and yes, I am."

Brian sucked in his lips.

"I'm ready," Justin said coming out of the change room still buttoning his shirt. He had his blazer over his arm. He smiled at Brian. "When will these pictures be ready?"

"Call me tomorrow and I'll let you know," Brian said.

Ethan grabbed Justin's arm and started hauling him towards the door.

"Thanks, Brian. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Justin called over his shoulder as Ethan shoved him out the door and slammed it behind them.

"So that's the boyfriend," Brian mused.


	4. Image is Everything

Brian lined up the eight by tens and flipped down the cover. It made the pictures look like a series of framed portraits. Brian had had someone design this little rig for him a few months ago. It saved the cost and bother of framing the photos, but gave that finished look to them. It always seemed to impress his clients.

Brian stood back and admired the pictures he had taken. They were all of Justin Taylor, and they were all very good. His favorite was still the angel picture, as he had taken to calling it. It was the one of Justin looking up from the couch with that radiant smile and the halo of light. He had included three of the full body shots he had taken the day before. They showed Justin's slender, lithe body. Even one of the ones where he was wearing that school uniform had turned out pretty well. He thought Justin would like them, and he was pretty sure Mark Phillips would too. He knew he liked them, but he liked the real thing better.

All day his thoughts had wandered to Justin Taylor. In the darkroom, on the phone, arranging these photos. It didn't seem to matter what he was doing. He could always picture Justin Taylor, and he wanted him.

He couldn't remember a time when he had felt like this before. Maybe that one time with Rex when they had both been in university had come close to this. He had believed in love back then, in happy ever after. Well, he hadn't really believed in that. He had hoped that there might be such a thing, but Rex had proved that he had been right all along. There was no such thing as fidelity and love. It was all crap, as Rex had shown him so clearly, when he had found his "so-called boyfriend" fucking one of the professors in their bed. He had never made that mistake again.

He believed in fucking not love. He had demonstrated that belief every day of his life since he had walked out on Rex and the good professor. Justin Taylor would be his next fuck. He had decided and that was how it would be.

And yet…? Justin Taylor seemed so sweet and innocent and lovable. But it was all an illusion. Brian knew it was. It always was. And yet…? That face would not stay out of his mind. It called out to him, promising something that he didn't even want, something that wasn't even possible.

Maybe if he fucked the blond he could stop thinking about him. That must be it. That's what he needed to do … and fast.

He had looked at these photos this morning and he knew he had found the model for Mark Phillips' line of clothing. He had called Mark and arranged for him to come to the studio at two o'clock. He had called Justin and left a message for the blond to be at his studio at the same time. He had said it was extremely important, and if Justin had to cut a class to be there, then he better do it. As an afterthought he had added that it would be a good idea to leave the boyfriend at home.

Brian had instantly disliked Ian or Efrem or whatever the fuck his name was. He could tell that the greaseball didn't want Justin to get into modeling. He probably didn't want Justin out of his sight. Brian could understand that … on some level.

The two men should be there soon. He had a good feeling about Justin Taylor as the face of Mark Phillips Clothing. And he would be the photographer.

Justin was the first to arrive. He walked in wearing a nice pair of slacks, not the fucking cargo pants. Apparently he had understood the importance of dressing up a bit for this meeting. Brian must have got that across in his message. He wore the white shirt that he had had on under his blazer the other night. It looked freshly laundered. Justin must have changed just before he arrived. That pleased Brian. 

And there was no Ian with him. That pleased Brian even more.

"Hey," Brian said with a smile.

"Hey." The sunshine smile was still intact.

"Close your eyes," Brian said suddenly.

"What?" Justin asked looking confused.

"Trust me. Close your eyes. Nothing bad will happen. I think you may even like it."

Justin closed his eyes and waited. Brian walked over to him. He studied that face with the closed eyes. He wanted to touch the cheek, and brush the soft blond hair off the porcelain forehead, and kiss those sweet full lips. He shook his head and took hold of Justin's shoulders. He felt the boy tense up at the contact.

"It's all right," Brian said in his most reassuring voice. He felt Justin relax a bit. "Let me guide you."

Justin nodded. Brian turned him and gently maneuvered him so he was standing in front of the wall of photos he had carefully displayed.

"Open your eyes."

Justin's eyes fluttered open, then they got really big, and then that blistering smile beamed at Brian, and then Brian's arms were full of ecstatic young man. And suddenly they were kissing, deeply, softly, profoundly. Neither could get enough.

Suddenly Brian felt Justin stiffen and push away. Reluctantly he released the blond. 

"I'm sorry," Justin stammered. "I … I don't know where that came from."

"Same place the kiss I gave you came from," Brian said with a smirk. He wasn't sure which one of them had started the kiss, but he knew they had both enjoyed it.

"It … it shouldn't have happened."

"Then let's say it didn't," Brian stated seeing the worry in the blue eyes. He was willing to let the young man off the hook … for now. He saw Justin noticeably relax at his words. "Did you like the display?"

"I fucking loved it! Couldn't you tell?" Justin asked.

"I thought maybe you did," Brian replied with his tongue in cheek.

Justin turned to stare at the wall of pictures of him. He could hardly believe his eyes. They looked so great.

Brian heard the door to the studio open. He knew it would be Mark Phillips. Justin continued to study the photographs oblivious to anyone else. Brian moved over to intercept Mark. He put his finger on his lips to indicate silence. Then he pointed to the wall of photos and to Justin. He watched Mark's reaction.

At first Mark wasn't sure what he was looking at. As he studied the wall of photos, Brian saw him smile and nod. Then his attention turned to Justin and he raised his eyebrows to Brian.

"Mark," Brian said breaking the spell. "I'd like you to meet Justin Taylor, the new face of Mark Phillips Clothing Inc." Brian hit the "K" sound at the end of Inc, giving it a punctuation that caught Justin's attention.

"What did you say?" he asked turning to face the two men.

"Justin, this is Mark Phillips."

"How do you do, Mr. Phillips," Justin said holding out his hand but looking questioningly at Brian. "What do you mean … the new face?"

"Well, Justin, I have been looking for a new fresh face to represent my clothing line. Brian has been scouting for me. Based on these photographs, I'd say you're my man."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that Brian will be photographing you in my line of clothes and your face and form will be in all the fashion magazines, billboards. Who knows?

"But I can't do that," Justin said with a frown. "I'm a student."

"Brian?" Mark asked looking at Brian intently. "I thought this was a done deal."

"How could it be? You've never seen Justin before, let alone a picture of him."

"But I want him."

"I gathered that."

"Will you please stop talking about me like a dog you're about to adopt," Justin said, angry that they were discussing his future like he wasn't even there.

"Justin's new at this whole modeling thing. Now that I have your approval, Mark, why don't you let me talk to Justin and explain what's involved. I'll get back to you."

"You better. I want him," Mark stated pointing to Justin. "I'm prepared to pay … well. So don't let me down young man."

"Yes, sir," Justin replied hardly knowing what he was answering too.

"The two of you would look fabulous together," Mark said. "I hope you haven't forgotten what else I want … from you!" Mark said directing that comment to Brian.

"I haven't forgotten," Brian sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better." Mark shook Justin's hand and then Brian's, as the photographer walked him to the door. "He's the one," Mark said looking over his shoulder at Justin as he went out the door.

"What the fuck just happened?" Justin asked as soon as Mark was gone.

"You have a job if you want it," Brian said simply.

"But what kind of job are we talking about? It sounded like a big, time consuming sort of thing."

"It could be."

"Brian, please, I'm new at this. Explain."

"Okay," Brian said with a small smile. "Mark has a new line of clothing coming out. It's meant to appeal to a younger demographic, like you. He wanted me to find him a new face to represent that line. When I saw your photos, I knew it should be you."

"Really? That's great, I think, but you still haven't told me what I'll be doing."

"It would start with photo shoots to get pictures of you in most of the clothes from the new line."

"How long would that take?"

"With me doing it, maybe three days."

"I guess I could do that."

"Sure you could. Then, there might be a shoot with someone representing the more traditional line of Mark's clothes, someone older."

"Like you?"

Brian grimaced. "No, not like me."

"I heard what he said. He wants you."

"Well, I don't model anymore."

"You used to?"

"Christ, yes! How young are you?"

"Show me some pictures of you as a model?" Justin requested.

"Don't have any," Brian said quickly.

"I bet you do. Please, pleeease?" Justin flashed his best puppy dog eyes.

"You trying to look like that dog we were adopting?"

Justin burst out laughing. "Come on, Brian. I want to see what you looked like. Was it anything like my pictures?"

"Hell, no! I was totally different from you, much more sophisticated, worldly."

"You calling me a baby?" Justin asked with a grin.

"He could be my baby, and I could be his daddy," Brian thought as his cock twitched. "Oh, for fuck sake! Here!" Brian pulled a portfolio out from between a filing cabinet and a wall. "Go for it."

Justin took the portfolio and unzipped it. It was like a brief history of Brian as a model. He had started when he was about Justin's age. He seemed young and a bit gangly in the early stuff. Before long his innate sense of style and handsome face made him mesmerizing in the photos. Justin could hardly force himself to turn the page. His eyes were stuck on Brian's face. Somehow he flipped through all the pages seeing Brian much as he looked today as he got closer to the end.

"Wow!" Justin said as he closed the portfolio. "You were so handsome." He saw Brian grimace. "You are so handsome," Justin amended. "You look just like you did in those last photos."

"You don't have to flatter me," Brian said testily.

"I'm not. I mean it. You look just the same, maybe better."

"You have the job if you want it. So cut the crap."

Justin sighed. He could see that Brian didn't want to be reminded of his age or his past glories. "If you were me," Justin said thoughtfully, "would you take this job?"

"I'm not you. But if you want to be a model, this is the chance of a lifetime."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't know," Justin said shaking his head.

"What's holding you back?" Brian asked puzzled by Justin's reluctance to accept an offer that any other model would give his eyeteeth for.

"Ethan doesn't want me to model at all. He says I should spend my time on my art."

"You're an art student?" Justin nodded. "Can't you do both?"

"That's what I was asking you? Do you think it's possible to have it all?" Justin asked with his endearing naïveté.

"You could try."

"I know Ethan is going to be mad, but I really would like to do this," Justin said sincerely.

"Then do it."

Justin stared into Brian's eyes. Brian could tell that the young man was weighing his options. He wasn't going to influence him one way or the other.

"Yes," Justin said finally. "Yes, I want to do it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I'll let Mark know. There will be some contracts to sign. I'll try to work up a schedule that will suit you and not interrupt too much of your class time."

"I'd appreciate that," Justin said with a smile.

"What will you tell Ethan?"

The smile faded. "I don't know, but I'm not going to let him stop me from doing this."

"Good for you."

"You will be taking the photos of me, right?"

"Absolutely."

"But what will happen if you decide to be the other model?"

Brian noticed that Justin didn't say older model or more mature model. He appreciated that. "I won't be doing that," Brian stated. "So you don't need to worry about it."

"But … I'd like you to do it." Justin flashed one of those smiles.

Brian shook his head as they walked towards the door. "I'll call you when I get the contracts."

"Thanks," Justin said as Brian closed the door behind him.

Each of them was thinking about that unexpected kiss. It was something not easily forgotten.


	5. Image is Everything

It was three days before Brian saw Justin again. Mark Phillips had had his lawyers draw up the contract he wanted Justin to sign. It was pretty standard stuff and Brian thought the money was fair for an inexperienced model, as Justin was. There were bonuses if the campaign went as planned. Mark had sent the contracts to Brian who then contacted Justin asking him to return to the studio to go over the papers and discuss what would happen next.

When Justin arrived at five that day, he seemed a little quiet to Brian. 

"Is something wrong?" Brian asked as the young man sat down across the desk from him."

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to do this."

"Why not?" Brian snapped. He didn't like being jerked around, even by this tasty morsel. He saw Justin flinch a little bit at the harsh tone of his voice.

"Um … I don't think I can spare the time," Justin said lamely.

"I told you that we could work around your studies."

"Um … Ethan doesn't think it's such a good idea."

"And who gives a flying fuck what Ian thinks? This is your life, your chance, not his."

"I know. I know," Justin repeated slowly like he was trying to convince himself.

"Is Ian such a great fuck that it matters whether he wants you to do this or not?"

"I … I don't know what you mean. It has nothing to do with that. We love each other."

"Do we now?" Brian asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, we do," Justin affirmed.

"I would think that if Ian loves you so much, he would want you to have this chance. He would want you to be successful."

"He does," Justin defended himself. "He just … um … wants me to be successful at my art, not at modeling."

"And what do you want?"

Justin stared into Brian's hazel eyes. He didn't know what happened to him when he talked to this man, but Brian always made him feel that he could do anything. He liked that feeling.

"I want it all," Justin said strongly.

"Then tell Ian to fuck off and go for it."

"I … I don't know if I can do that."

"Of course you can. You can do anything you want."

Justin seemed to be struggling to decide what to do. He glanced up at Brian again and again. He frowned and shook his head and glowered. Brian waited to see what he would decide.

"Give me the contract," Justin said suddenly. "I'll sign it right now."

"Whoa, hold on," Brian warned him.

"Why?"

"I'm glad you want to do it, but never sign a contract without reading it. Isn't there someone you could discuss this with, like your father?"

"My father wants no part of me since he found out I'm gay."

"I see. Your mother?"

"I could show it to her, but it wouldn't mean a whole more to her than it would to me."

"I guess I could go over it with you," Brian offered.

"Would you?" Justin asked brightening up.

"Look, why don't you let me buy you dinner and we'll go over the contract between courses."

"I … Ethan's expecting me," Justin stammered.

"Maybe we better forget the whole thing," Brian said in exasperation. If he never heard the name Ethan again, it would be too soon.

"No, no … I don't want to do that. Sure, let's go to dinner. Could I use your phone to call Ethan?"

"Of course."

Brian stood up and walked to the back of the studio. He pretended to adjust some props and lights for an imaginary shoot in the morning. He had one ear on the conversation that Justin had started over the phone.

"I don't know how long I'll be … I'll be home as soon as I can … I want to do this … I'm doing it, Ethan, so get used to it … I will … I promise … I love you too."

Brian wanted to throw up. He couldn't believe this intelligent, open, young man that he was getting to know would allow his asshole boyfriend to run his life and make him unhappy.

"Ready to go?" Brian asked as he gave up the pretense of arranging the lights. He knew the phone conversation was over. Thank God!

"I'm ready."

"You okay?" Brian had to ask.

"Ethan was pissed, but I told him I'm doing this."

"Good for you."

They walked a block to a little Italian restaurant that Brian often frequented. They had wine and lasagna and chatted for most of the time. Surprisingly Brian was interested in what Justin had to say. The boy was more than just a pretty face. He was smart and had opinions about the government and the world. Brian was more impressed with this young man the more he got to know him.

By the time they were having coffee they hadn't even looked at the contract. Neither of them seemed to realize that, as they were still finding plenty of things to talk about. Finally Brian paid for the dinner and they got up to leave.

"Shit!" Justin said. "We didn't go over the contract."

"Yeah," Brian said knowing full well that they hadn't. "Why don't we walk back to my place and we can do it in a few minutes? It's not far."

Justin seemed to hesitate. "Um…"

"Need to call Ian?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"His name's Ethan, and no, I don't have to call, although he will be wondering what's keeping me."

"Suit yourself," Brian said heading for the door.

Justin was torn. He should call Ethan and tell him what he was doing. He had had a nice time with Brian and they did need to go over the contract. He knew if he called Ethan he would be told to come right home. They would probably fight about it. He decided to go with Brian. He'd deal with Ethan later.

They walked a couple of blocks to an old building where Brian inserted his key. Justin felt suddenly tense. He was going to this man's apartment. Ethan would be furious. Justin was concerned because he still remembered that kiss. He had never felt anything like that. Ethan would be really pissed if he knew that. Justin sighed. It was too late to back out now.

They rode the elevator to the top floor where Brian unlocked the door. He slid it back and indicated Justin should enter. Justin looked around.

"Wow!" he said. "This is a cool place."

"Thanks. It suits me."

"It looks like you."

"How so?"

"It's sleek and smart and classy … and beautiful."

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek as Justin rhymed off the list of attributes for his apartment … and him. Maybe tonight would be the night.

"Would you like something to drink?" Brian asked.

"Um … water, please," Justin said. His throat had suddenly gone very dry.

Brian went to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water. He tossed one to Justin and opened the other. He took a long drink. 

Justin stared at him not opening his water. He had a sudden vision of Brian naked pouring water over his head. He looked sexier than hell. Justin's cock started to rise at the image. He shifted uncomfortably.

Brian watched him wondering what the blond was thinking. Something had got him going if the bulge in his pants was any indication. Brian smiled. "Have a seat. We can check out the contract."

Justin turned and went to sit on the white sofa. It was sleek and beautiful like everything else in the apartment. Suddenly Brian was beside him their thighs touching as Brian laid the contract out on the coffee table. Brian was saying something about Justin's fee and the bonuses if the campaign was successful. Justin tried to concentrate, but all he could think about was the gentle pressure of Brian's leg against his. It made his head swim.

"I think this is a very fair deal, Justin," Brian said turning towards the boy and pressing a little harder with his thigh.

"It sounds good. It's sure more money than I've ever made before."

"I asked Mark to write in a paragraph about working around your class schedule. Every effort will be made."

"Um … that's good," Justin managed to get out. He stared at Brian's lips. He wanted to experience another one of those kisses.

"Do you have any questions?" Brian asked.

Justin couldn't think of a single one … about the contract. He wanted to ask Brian why he hadn't kissed him already, but he knew he couldn't say that. He shook his head.

"Well then…" Brian said turning towards Justin again and dropping his hand to Justin's thigh. 

Justin felt it burn through his jeans. He took in an audible breath. And suddenly they were kissing again, kissing like the world was about to end, like everything depended on this one kiss. Justin moaned into Brian's mouth. Brian's tongue pressed against his lips and Justin opened for him. The kiss went on and on until they both were weak from lack of air. Finally they broke apart.

"Jesus!" Brian gasped not sure what had happened between them. He was a good kisser, enjoyed kissing, used it as a tool of seduction. But this had gone somewhere else. He could have kissed this boy for the rest of his life and have been happy with that. Although he could hardly wait for more.

Justin's head was spinning and his senses were reeling. He told himself to breathe, but all he really wanted was Brian's lips back on his. Suddenly he thought of Ethan. He better get the fuck out of there before anything else happened.

"I should go," Justin said trying to get his breathing back to normal and his cock to behave. He could feel it throb through his jeans. He let out what could only be a whimper.

"Do you have to?" Brian asked with a knowing arch of his eyebrow.

"It's late. Ethan will be worried."

"If you say so," Brian said sarcastically. He stood up.

Justin shoved himself to his feet. He hoped his legs would hold him. He felt weak all over. He must have wobbled a bit, because Brian suddenly had his arms around him. The kiss this time was deep and demanding. Justin wanted to break away but all he could do was moan and kiss back. He felt Brian's hands pull his shirt out of his pants. He's going to fuck me, Justin thought, and he could think of nothing he wanted more. Brian's hands snaked in under the shirt caressing the bare skin of his back. He moaned louder.

Brian broke the kiss and leaned back to unbutton Justin's shirt. Justin staggered a little. An image of Ethan ran through his brain, and he pushed Brian's hands away.

"I … can't," he gasped trying to get control of himself.

"You can. You want to."

"No … no," Justin whimpered. He sounded pathetic even to himself. He had to get out of there.

He grabbed Brian's wrist to stop him from undoing any more buttons. It also gave him something to hang onto to steady himself. He focused on his hands willing himself to be strong.

"I have to go," he said firmly, or what he thought sounded firm. It was hard to hear himself above the pounding of the blood in his ears.

"Don't," Brian said and it sounded almost like begging.

"I have to … before it's too late."

Justin turned away from the look in those hazel eyes. He made his feet carry him towards the door. Each step took almost more effort than he was able to give.

"Wait," the voice said from behind him. He didn't know why but he stopped. "Take the contract and read it over," Brian said holding out the papers.

Justin reached for it hoping Brian didn't see how his hand was shaking. "Thanks."

He reached the door, pulled it open and was through. He wanted to look back, to see if Brian was looking after him, but he knew if he did he would want to go back. He headed for the stairs knowing he couldn't wait for the elevator. His resolve wouldn't last that long. He started down the stairs hardly seeing them or knowing where he was placing his feet.

Brian watched the blond head disappear down the stairs. He let out the groan he had been stifling for the last few minutes. That kiss had rocked him to the core. He wanted Justin Taylor. He couldn't believe that he had let the man go, back to that fucking boyfriend. His cock throbbed in his pants. He was so hard, it physically hurt. He needed to get relief quick. He grabbed his keys. Maybe he could find another blond in the backroom at Babylon. It wouldn't be Justin Taylor, but maybe he could find a reasonable facsimile until he could claim the real thing for his own.


	6. Image is Everything

Brian heard nothing from Justin the next day. He waited. He knew they had both been shaken by their encounter in his apartment. He wondered what Justin would do about it. The young man might decide not to sign Mark Phillips contract. He might want to stay away from Brian altogether. Brian hoped that wouldn't be the case. He knew Mark wanted Justin to represent his clothing line. Brian didn't want Justin to lose out on a golden opportunity. He even admitted grudgingly to himself that he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Justin Taylor again.

He wondered what Justin would have told Ian about what had happened. He didn't for a moment think that Justin would tell his boyfriend the truth. Justin clung to the ridiculous delusion that he was in love with this guy. Brian figured it was only a matter of time before the two broke up. All so-called romances ended that way. He intended to be there to pick up the pieces when theirs did.

The following day Brian was still waiting to hear from Justin Taylor. Mark Phillips had been on the phone wanting to know if everything was signed, sealed and delivered. He had not been happy to hear that Justin had not signed the contract. Brian decided he needed to take things into his own hands. He placed a call to Justin's number.

A strange voice answered. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Justin Taylor, please," Brian said politely.

"Who is this?"

"Brian Kinney."

"Justin's not available to you, now or ever!"

The receiver slammed down and Brian jerked the phone away from his aching ear. That must have been the fucking boyfriend. Obviously he didn't want Justin to sign the contract or have anything more to do with modeling or with Brian. Brian decided he would have to do something about that.

He knew that PIFA was a small campus. He figured most of the students would know each other. He decided if he went to the campus, found the art department and asked around, he'd find Justin Taylor quick as a wink. He hopped in his Corvette and headed out to the campus.

He quickly found the art department, but finding Justin proved to be a lot more difficult. The professors refused to give out any information about their students. When he asked students in the art building, none of them knew where Justin was. He was just about ready to give up and go home when he rounded the corner of a building on the way back to his car. In a little garden area he saw a familiar blond head.

He stood still and watched. He realized that Justin was sketching something hidden behind some bushes. The bushes blocked Justin's subject from Brian's view. He stepped forward and looked around the bushes. Two guys were making out on the grass behind the bushes. Justin was sketching their activities.

Brian moved to the side so that he could come up to Justin without the boy seeing him. When he was close, he said, "A little of the voyeur in you, I see."

Justin jumped and made a long pencil mark across his sketch. "Fuck!" he reacted.

"I'm sorry," Brian said. He hadn't meant for that to happen.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Justin demanded.

"Looking for you."

"Why are you looking for me?"

"The contract?" Brian said like he was talking to an idiot.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that. Did you sign it?"

"I forgot all about it."

"Don't lie. You don't forget about a contract for five figures … unless your name is Rockefeller instead of Taylor."

Justin snorted. "I could use the money, but I can't sign the contract."

"Why?"

"It's … complicated."

"Complicated, as in Ian won't let you."

Justin frowned and then blushed. "Why did you say that?"

"I saw the way he was with you … so possessive. I tried to call you today and Ian told me I'd never see you again."

"So you came here."

"I don't like being ordered around. It pisses me off."

Justin chuckled. He wished he could see Ethan's face right now if he knew Brian was here. He'd blow a blood vessel. Justin's face sobered. "I think you better tell Mr. Phillips to find somebody else."

"He wants you."

"He wants you too, but that doesn't mean he's going to get what he wants."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I … I'm sure," Justin said mustering all of his resolve.

"Then you're a bigger fucking idiot than I could ever have imagined."

"Fuck off!" Justin retorted having had about all he could take.

"It's Ian that you should be telling to fuck off. I guess the two of you deserve each other."

Brian turned on his heel and marched away. He had thought Justin Taylor was smarter than that, but when you were that young, love was everything. Brian had meant it. Ian and Justin deserved each other. He washed his hands of the two of them. Fuck them both!

As he inserted his key into the door of the Corvette he felt a hand on his arm. "Can we talk for a minute," Justin said. Brian could see he was close to tears.

"What's the point? I tell you something, and then you go home and let Ian sell you a bill of goods that contradicts what I've said. I'm sick of it."

"You … you have every right to be. I … I feel like I'm being torn apart," Justin said in a voice filled with anguish. The first tear trickled down Justin's cheek.

Brian wanted to get in the car and drive away, but there was something about this young man, something about his spirit being crushed that spoke to Brian. He couldn't just leave him in such obvious distress.

"Get in the car," Brian ordered.

Justin gulped back the rest of his tears, hesitated for a moment, then opened the car door and got in. Brian slid into the driver's seat. He started the car and peeled out of the parking lot. He wasn't sure where he was going. They drove in silence for awhile.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Justin shook his head. "You're right. He'll just talk me into not signing the contract."

"Is that what you want?"

Justin shook his head again.

Brian drove for a bit until he realized he was near the river. He pulled the car into a lot and they got out. Brian walked down the steps to the bank of the river. He walked a little way until he saw a bench. He sat down and waited for Justin to catch up to him. Justin sat at the other end of the bench away from Brian. Brian studied the blond for a few minutes while Justin seemed to struggle with what he wanted to do.

"Are you going to talk?" Brian asked bluntly when he got tired of waiting.

"There are some things you don't know," Justin said.

"Like what? That Ian's an asshole and is holding you back."

"That's not true. He's not an asshole. He saved me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brian asked with a frown.

"When I told my father that I thought I was gay, he slapped my face and told me never to say anything like that again. I ran away. I went to Liberty Avenue to find people like me. Only I didn't find people like me."

"What did you find?"

"This guy started following me. I told him to leave me alone, but he became more and more persistent. I … I was totally … inexperienced. I freaked and started to run. I wasn't watching where I was going and I almost ran out into the path of a truck. Ethan was playing his violin on the street corner and he grabbed me just in time. I … I owe him my life."

"How sweet," Brian said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. He now understood a little better what he was up against. "So does that mean you do whatever he wants for the rest of your life?"

"There's more."

"What?"

"I was really shaken up. I couldn't go home and I had nowhere else to go. Ethan took me home with him and gave me a place to stay. He looks after me."

"And he asked you to share his bed?"

"Eventually."

"How touching!"

"We love each other. I owe him so much."

Brian sighed. "I see where your sense of obligation comes from, but it doesn't mean that you have to turn down this opportunity because he doesn't like it. Isn't it time you started taking care of yourself? This contract will give you that ability."

Justin stared at Brian like a veil had just been lifted from his eyes. It seemed that he had never thought about a life without Ethan, or at the very least a life where he was not dependent on the violin player. 

"I could, couldn't I?" Justin asked after a minute or two.

"Of course, you can. You're smart and talented. You have the chance of a great job with a sizeable income. You can do whatever you want."

"But I don't want to hurt Ethan. I do love him."

"That may be the price of your independence. You need to tell him exactly what you feel and what you want to do. If he can't accept that, then he doesn't really love you." Brian couldn't believe he was counseling this young man about love and relationships. He didn't believe in either one. His friends would die laughing if they heard him. But Brian didn't care. He really wanted to help Justin. He liked the boy and wanted him to have a chance at a good life. Being under the thumb of the fucking fiddler didn't seem like much of a life to Brian.

Justin had been sitting staring out at the river and trying to decide what he was going to do. He knew Brian was right. He could hear the truth of what he said. He did love Ethan, although he wasn't sure he knew what love really was. He had never been with anyone else. He had never had a boyfriend other than Ethan. He liked it when they were together, when they slept in each other's arms, when they sucked each other off. They had never gone any further than that. Justin wasn't exactly sure what further entailed. He did know one thing though. He had never felt anything with Ethan like his stolen kisses with Brian. He wondered what it would be like to have Brian suck him off … and maybe go further. He could feel his cock starting to swell. He didn't have time for that right now. He had to sort out this mess.

Justin shifted on the bench. "I'm going to sign the contract," he said staring into Brian's eyes.

"Until you go home and Ian changes your mind," Brian warned.

"Not this time. I'm going to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Drive me to the apartment and I'll sign it right now."

"What about Ian?"

"He probably won't be there, but if he is, I'm still doing it."

"Okay, let's go."

They walked back to the car. Brian drove in silence following the directions that Justin gave him. When they finally pulled up to an old building, Brian wondered if Justin's resolve would hold. They got out.

"The contract's upstairs," Justin said. "Come up with me."

Brian didn't know if that was such a good idea. If the boyfriend was there he might end up in the middle of a lover's quarrel. He didn't do lover's quarrels. 

"Please, come," Justin said holding out his hand to Brian.

Brian took it, feeling that little jolt when they touched. He followed Justin into the building. They climbed the four flights to the battered door of the apartment.

"This is it," Justin said unlocking the door. He pushed it open and they stepped inside.

Ethan sat on the old sofa they had reclaimed from the garbage. He glared at both of them. "You brought that asshole to our home?" Ethan said.

"I'm signing the contract," Justin said going over to some crates that contained CD's and some papers. He pulled out what looked like the contract and went to the little table near the kitchen. "Have you got a pen?" Justin asked Brian.

"There's one on the counter," Ethan said in a defeated voice.

Justin picked it up and looked over the contract one last time as he prepared to sign it. Brian looked around the squalid apartment, noting the mattress on top of the wooden flats, the battered furniture and the depressing atmosphere. The only good thing in the whole place, besides Justin, was the artwork on the walls. That must be Justin's stuff. Ethan sat glowering on the sofa.

Justin signed the contract and handed it to Brian. "Here. It's a done deal."

"Good," Brian said. "I guess I'll be going." Justin walked with him to the door. "Call me tomorrow after I've talked to Mark and we'll start working out the details."

Justin nodded. "Thanks, Brian," he said and closed the door as Brian went out.

Brian hesitated. He wanted to be sure that Justin was all right. Ian seemed to be in a foul mood, but he didn't seem violent. Brian wondered what he would say now that Brian was gone.

"I can't believe you did that," Ethan's voice began. "You know I didn't want you to."

"I know," Justin replied, "but the important thing is that I wanted to."

"So it doesn't matter what I think anymore?"

"It does, but I have to make some decisions for myself. I want to do this."

"Are you leaving me?" Ethan asked in a pathetic voice.

"Not unless you make me."

"I would never do that."

"Then I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come here and I'll show you how much," Justin's soft voice said.

Brian turned and started down the stairs. All was well with the young lovers. They would consummate their mutual adoration and all would be right with the world. Brian wanted to throw up. He knew he had hoped Ian would throw a fit and kick Justin out. Brian would have taken him home and shown him what real passion was. That hadn't happened however. It looked like he would be searching for a blond trick in the backrooms of Liberty Avenue again tonight. 

As Brian climbed into the Corvette, he told himself that what had happened was for the best. If Ian had thrown Justin out and Brian had taken the boy home, he knew he would have one hell of a time kicking him out after he fucked him.


	7. Image is Everything

Brian spent the next couple of days arranging things with Mark Phillips. Mark was going to send his complete "Young Gentlemen's" line to Pittsburgh where Brian had agreed to arrange with his tailor to hold fittings with Justin. Mark wanted the clothes to look perfect for the photo shoot. Brian would do the preliminary photos in his studio and send them on to Mark. They would then decide if the look was right and what sort of backgrounds or locales Mark wanted in the photos.

Brian had called the Taylor/Gold residence only once since Justin had signed the contract. It had been the following day after he had talked to Mark. He wanted to let Justin know that the line of clothing was being sent to Pittsburgh. He would need to start his fittings in a couple of days.

When Brian called he had been unlucky enough to get Ian once again. The fiddler had not hung up on him this time, but Brian could hear the resentment in his voice. Justin hadn't been there so Brian had asked Ian to have Justin call him. A couple of hours later Justin called back. At least the fiddler had passed the message on.

Brian disliked having to deal with Justin's boyfriend so they had arranged that Justin should call the studio once in the morning and once in the afternoon for updates. Brian wanted Justin to get a cell phone but Justin refused at least until he got his first paycheck.

The first time Brian was to see Justin since he signed the contract was the day that Justin was to have his first fitting. Brian had said he would pick Justin up after his last class at PIFA. It would be over at 2 pm. Brian would drive Justin to the tailor's in downtown Pittsburgh.

At 2 pm. Brian was sitting in the Corvette in the parking lot at the institute. He hoped Justin would be along shortly. He had been resting his head against the back of his seat, his eyes closed, when he could feel something blocking the sun that had been streaming in his open window. He opened his eyes expecting to see Justin standing there.

"You think you're pretty hot stuff with your fancy car, don't you?" Ethan began sarcastically.

"Hot enough," Brian retorted squinting up into the face which had the sun behind it.

"He loves me, you know."

"Who are you trying to convince of that? Me or yourself?"

"You are a colossal ass!"

"Is there something you want, or do you randomly pick cars to hurl your insults at?"

"I want you to be very careful around Justin. I think he needs to be protected from scum like you, and I intend to do just that."

"I'm sure you do," Brian replied sarcastically.

"Ethan!" Justin's voice called. Brian looked the other way to see the blond hurrying towards the car. "What are you doing?" Justin asked Ethan as he arrived beside his boyfriend.

"I'm laying down some ground rules," Ethan said with that supercilious tone he seemed to have perfected.

"I asked you to leave it alone."

"I can't. I love you. I worry about you."

"I'm fine. I need … no, I want, this job. Don't ruin it for me."

"I won't," Ethan whispered and leaned in to kiss Justin's cheek.

"I love you," Justin said and kissed Ethan on the mouth. Brian wanted to hurl, but he kept his mouth shut. "I'll see you at home later."

"Yeah," Ethan said as Justin walked around the car to get in. Ethan gave Brian a scathing look. He remained standing there as Brian backed the car out of the space and roared away.

"Sorry about that," Justin said as they turned out onto the street.

"It's no problem," Brian responded. He hated the fucking fiddler, but he didn't really see him as a problem. He knew Justin would eventually get fed up with his over-protective meddling and tell him to take a walk. He would do everything he could to make sure that happened.

They drove in silence heading downtown. Justin seemed lost in thought.

"Brian," Justin said.

"What?"

"I'm kind of scared. I've never been to a tailor before."

"What? Do you think the scissors will slip and he'll cut your balls off?"

Justin giggled. Brian could always make him feel better. "No," he said emphatically. "But what if he can't make the clothes look right. Could Mark still change his mind about using me?"

"He could but it would cost him. If the contract is cancelled without mutual consent, you would still get a sizeable chunk of change."

"Oh?"

"I thought you read the fucking contract."

"I did, but I told I wasn't very good at understanding it all. After a few paragraphs my eyes would glaze over and my mind would go to Paris or Acapulco."

It was Brian's turn to chuckle. He could remember the days when contracts had the same effect on him. "A word of advice. The first four or five paragraphs of any contract are 'the party of the first part … blah, blah, blah'. You can skip over them. Look for places where money or time is mentioned. Read those paragraphs carefully. Always check the last paragraph which is usually about what happens if the contract is dissolved. If you understand those, the rest doesn't really matter."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

Brian continued driving for awhile finally pulling into an alley and parking the 'Vette in a spot that said "Employees Only". They walked around to the front of the old building and Brian pushed open the door. A bell tinkled above their heads. 

A middle aged man hustled out from a back room. "Mr. Kinney," he said, "good to see you again."

"You too, Alphonse. This is Justin Taylor. I called you about the fittings for him. Have the clothes arrived?" Justin shook the tailor's hand.

"Oh, yes, and they're beautiful. Mr. Phillips has outdone himself."

"So, shall we get started?" Brian asked.

"Most certainly. Mr. Taylor, if you would come to the change room, I have laid out three outfits that we will start with."

Justin looked at Brian hoping to receive encouragement. Brian gave him an evil grin and Justin remembered the crack about the scissors slipping. He flinched. 

"Alphonse is an expert," Brian said taking pity on him. "He won't hurt you."

"Certainly not!" Alphonse responded.

Justin looked sheepish but he followed Alphonse into the back room. A few minutes later Justin reappeared wearing a navy blue pinstripe suit. He looked phenomenal. Brian felt his breath catch in his throat. He felt his heart pound faster. He felt his dick throb uncomfortably.

Justin looked at Brian seeking approval. "How do I look?" he asked with a little grin.

"Dazzling!" Brian said before he realized that had come out of his mouth.

They both blushed. Brian shifted to adjust the bulge in his pants. He saw Justin do the same thing. Alphonse watched the interplay between the two men and smiled. He cleared his throat to get their attention and break the sexual tension in the room.

"Do you think you can help this poor creature?" Brian asked his tongue in cheek.

"He's beautiful," Alphonse stated. "The main thing is to adjust the trousers over his behind. The jacket fits very well except for across the shoulders which need to be taken in just a bit. And of course I will shorten the sleeves to the correct length. He will look magnificent."

"He already does," Brian thought. "I'm sure you will make it so," Brian said aloud finding it difficult to drag his eyes away from Justin's body, from his face, from his lips. "I'm going outside for a smoke," Brian said. "Be back in a few minutes."

As Brian stepped out the door he let out a long breath. This kid was having very unexpected effects on him. By now he should have had him and discarded him. But he had to work with this young man for quite a while yet. He didn't want to screw that up for himself or for Justin. He knew that they were attracted to each other, and he had little doubt that if he pressed he could get Justin into his bed. The kisses they had shared had told him that. But he didn't want Justin to feel trapped or seduced. He wanted him to come willingly. And that meant he had to wait. Fuck! 

Brian finished his cigarette and tossed the butt away. He opened the door and went back inside. Justin had on a different suit. It was kind of a golden tan color and looked amazing with Justin's blond hair and fair coloring. 

"Better and better," Brian observed with a smile. That earned him one of Justin's blistering smiles.

"The clothes look wonderful on him," Alphonse stated. "It will be a pleasure to make the adjustments and see how perfect he will be."

Justin turned his radiant smile on Alphonse. The older man smiled up as he took the inseam.

"I've never had clothes this great," Justin said. "They make me feel so … special."

"Hold that thought," Brian said. "When we do the shoot, that's exactly how I want you to feel, special, elegant, sexy, charming."

"I'm not sure I can do all of those at once," Justin said with a nervous giggle.

"You do them all the time," Brian said returning the smile. They stared at each other with many unspoken words flashing between them as Alphonse continued his measurements.

"The last outfit for today is the tuxedo," Alphonse said standing up and indicating that Justin should follow him into the back room once again.

After a few minutes Justin reappeared looking extremely elegant in a very unconventional tux. It had a single breast style in a medium grey. The collar was not the usual tux type but had an edge of silk that elevated it out of the realm of a traditional suit. A little triangle of that same silk poked its head out of the pocket. Instead of a bowtie or ascot Justin wore a necktie of the same silk. Justin's blond hair along with the whole ensemble made him look devastatingly handsome.

Brian took in an audible breath as he looked at the young man. He could not move his eyes from the vision he saw before him. 

"How do I look?" Justin asked shyly.

"Fabulous!" Brian responded.

Justin blushed. "I've never worn a tux before."

"Didn't you go to your prom?"

"No, I just wanted to escape from St. James Academy in one piece. I wanted no part of the assholes who would be at the prom."

"I see."

"My friend Daphne wanted me to go with her but I refused."

Alphonse began making his markings to adjust the trousers of the tuxedo.

"You would have knocked their socks off if you had gone looking like that," Brian said genuinely meaning it.

"Thanks," Justin said with that wondrous smile.

"There we are, Mr. Taylor," Alphonse said finishing his measurements. "I think that's enough for today. These should be ready in two days. Shall we say Wednesday about the same time?"

Justin nodded. "Thanks so much, Mr.…"

"Just call me Alphonse. That suits me fine."

"Thanks, Alphonse," Justin said holding out his hand to shake the tailor's.

"Most welcome. If you will change now, I need to speak to Mr. Kinney."

Justin went into the change room. He wondered what Alphonse wanted to say to Brian. Maybe the clothes didn't look right on him or the tailor couldn't adjust them properly. Maybe he was going to be fired. He made sure he kept an ear to the door as he changed.

"No fucking way, Alphonse!" Justin heard Brian say in a loud voice.

"But he sent them to me with instructions to adjust them to your measurements. I thought you would like to try them on. I could have them ready when you return with Mr. Taylor."

"Forget it … and don't make any alterations. I won't be wearing the fucking clothes."

"Yes, sir, if you say so, Mr. Kinney."

"I say so."

Justin hung up the tuxedo as he heard Brian's comments. Mark Phillips must still be trying to get Brian to be the other model for his more mature line of clothes. He grinned as he thought of himself and Brian in a series of photos, maybe in a magazine together, looking stunning. He knew Brian was still a knockout even thought the man didn't want to be in front of the camera anymore. He would like to do the shoot with Brian. Maybe he could convince him.

When Justin came out of the change room, Brian was leaning nonchalantly against the wall by the door of the store. There was no sign of his previous outburst or that he was upset in any way. Image is everything with this man, Justin thought to himself.

"Ready to go?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded. "Goodbye, Alphonse," Justin said to the tailor.

"I'll see you on Wednesday, Mr. Taylor."

They went out the door without Brian saying another word. Justin could tell he was still ticked despite his seemingly calm veneer. 

"Want to grab something to eat?" Brian asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Sure," Justin said quickly. He wanted a chance to talk to Brian about doing the shoot with him. Dinner would give them that chance.

"Don't you have to clear it with the boyfriend first?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"I can make my own decisions, thank you very much," Justin retorted.

That earned a grin from Brian.


	8. Image is Everything

Following the fitting with the tailor Justin had decided to go to dinner with Brian. He had an ulterior motive. He wanted to get Brian to be part of the ad campaign for Mark Phillips line of clothing. He knew Brian had quit modeling a few years ago but Justin thought Brian still looked great. For this new venture into modeling he wanted to be paired with someone that he knew and liked. Brian was that someone. In fact the more time he spent around the man the more he did like him.

He had known no openly gay people before he had come out to his family. When he had gone to Liberty Avenue the first time, he had been running away from the disapproval of his father. It had not been a pleasant experience. The only good thing about it had been Ethan. They had found each other. Since then Justin had experienced little that was not focused around Ethan and the violin player's life. 

Justin had some friends at PIFA, acquaintances mostly. Some of them were gay, but they were not such good friends that he could discuss being gay with them. Justin was intrigued by Brian and his forthright attitude towards his sexuality. He liked the openness and fearlessness that seemed to personify Brian at least as far as his sexuality went. He wondered what it would be like to be so unafraid and live like Brian did.

In fact Justin found himself thinking and dreaming about Brian Kinney far too much these days. Several mornings lately he had awakened from dreams of Brian making love to him. He had been so hard that it hurt. Ethan had been very happy to help him relieve the problem, each time thinking that Justin was filled with desire for him. In truth Justin had never felt great desire for Ethan. They made love and he got off. They both got off, but it wasn't soul shattering or life altering stuff. But it was good. He had to remember that it was good … and safe. Ethan was safe. Brian was a heat seeking missile waiting to consume him.

He knew that Brian wanted him. He wanted Brian too, if he was honest with himself. The three stolen kisses they had shared had rocked him to the core. And what was worse was that they held the promise of even more to come. Justin knew he wanted to experience that … with Brian.

He also knew that he owed Ethan a lot. He knew that Ethan loved him. He knew that he should not betray Ethan's love. He needed to remain faithful to what they had. But that didn't stop him from wanting Brian.

Justin had been lost in thought while Brian was driving. He looked up and felt a jolt of panic. "Why are we here? Brian, why are we on Liberty Avenue?"

"I'm taking you to the best greasy spoon in the city," Brian said with a smirk.

"I don't want to be here. Take me somewhere else." Justin could feel the panic rising and Ethan wouldn't be there to protect him.

"Justin, calm down," Brian said in a level voice. "Liberty Avenue is not a bad place. You had a bad experience the first time you came here, but it is a place, as a gay man, that you should get to know."

"I … I don't think so," Justin said looking around nervously. He wondered if that guy who had tried to pick him up and had refused to take no for an answer would be around somewhere.

"You're with me. I won't let anything happen that you don't want to happen," Brian promised.

Justin relaxed a little hearing that. "Okay," Justin said uncertainly.

They got out of the car and walked towards the Liberty Diner. 

"This is it," Brian said with a smirk. He pushed the door open. 

It was Monday night so it wasn't very crowded and they quickly found a booth. Justin looked around at the tables filled with same sex couples. Some were kissing and making out. He couldn't believe they felt free to act like that in public.

"Who's your little friend?" a loud voice asked.

Justin turned to see the blowsy redhead waitress who stood by their booth. She had a rude T-shirt and a vest covered with more rude buttons and some that Justin had no idea what they meant.

"Meet Justin Taylor," Brian's voice said.

"Hello, Justin Taylor," the redhead said with a big smile.

"Hi," Justin replied shyly.

"Justin, this is Debbie."

Justin nodded not sure what to make of this woman. 

"Burger and fries?" Brian asked Justin. Justin nodded again. "Make it two." Justin noted the look Debbie gave Brian. He wondered how well they knew each other. "And I'll have a coffee and…?"

Justin looked up as Brian paused. "Coke," he said.

"Coming right up," Debbie said as she bustled away.

"Wow!" Justin reacted. "What a freak!"

"She takes a little getting used to but you couldn't ask for a nicer person under all those buttons. She's been like a mother to me for years," Brian explained.

"She has? Oh my God, I'm sorry, Brian. I didn't mean to insult her."

"It's okay. If you hang around long enough, you'll grow to love her too." Shit! Had he just said that?

Justin watched the conflicting emotions pass across Brian's face. The man wasn't always as cool as he would like you to believe. Justin watched a couple of men walk by to the bathroom. "Do they always go together?" he asked with a frown.

"They won't be pissing … unless it's as an after thought," Brian said with his tongue in his cheek.

"Oh! Ewwwwww," Justin reacted.

Brian chuckled. "Get used to it. It's a fact of life in this community. You fuck wherever and whenever you get the opportunity."

Justin's eyes were quite large as he listened to Brian. "Does that include you?"

"Of course," Brian said in his best bored voice.

"I didn't know about any of this," Justin said shaking his head.

"It's all about sex. It's about creating an image that works for you so that you can draw the type of tricks you want. You'll see people in skintight clothes, people with colored and spiked hair, people who may or may not be male, people with the ass cut out of their pants … like that guy." Brian waved his coffee cup in the direction of a guy wearing leather pants exactly like that.

Justin's mouth hung open as he looked around the diner. This was a whole world that he hadn't even known existed. "What about love and relationships?" he had to ask.

Brian snorted. "I don't believe in either. Most of the people on Liberty Avenue would agree with me."

"Not all of them," Debbie chimed in setting their burgers down in front of them. "Some people like my son want a kind, loving relationship with someone who isn't an asshole."

"Thanks for the commentary," Brian said sarcastically.

"Anytime, asshole. Maybe some day I'll convince you that it's true."

Debbie moved away to look after some other customers.

"It doesn't sound like she approves of your lifestyle," Justin said.

"She never has. She's a romantic at heart. That gets you hurt nine times out of ten."

"But what about the tenth time? Wouldn't it be worth it to find love?"

Brian shook his head. "Another fucking romantic! I believe in fucking not love, and you would be wise to adopt the same philosophy."

"Why would I want to do that?" Justin asked. "I love Ethan."

"Shit! I forgot. And here I'd gone almost two hours without thinking about your fucking boyfriend."

Justin giggled. Brian really was quite funny, even though what he said was rather disturbing.

They finished up their burgers with Justin cleaning his plate and accepting most of Brian's fries which had been offered to him. 

"You need to take it easy on the fats and carbs," Brian warned. "They want you nice and lean in modeling."

"Oh," Justin said. "I never thought about that. I was hungry."

"At your age, you can get away with meals like that, but eventually you'll have to start being careful."

"You think I'll be around that long?"

"I think you could be … if that's what you want to do."

Justin smiled. He liked to hear compliments and positive statements about him. He especially liked to hear them from Brian. "So how come you watch what you eat when you don't model anymore?"

Brian made a face. "I still have an image to uphold."

"And what image is that?" Justin asked wanting to hear what Brian would say.

"I'm the best fuck on Liberty Avenue, in Pittsburg," he amended. "Hell, in the whole fucking world."

"And modest too."

Brian snorted. "I'm smart, sophisticated, talented. Anybody would be happy to be with me or work with me."

Justin knew that what Brian said was true. "You forgot one thing," Justin said. "You're beautiful." Brian knew he was blushing in spite of himself. "Brian, do the shoot with me for Mark Phillips clothes?"

"What are you talking about? I said there was no way."

"I heard what Alphonse said to you about the clothes Mark had sent."

"An eavesdropper as well as a voyeur," Brian said sarcastically. "You are a man of many talents."

Justin blushed a bit but chose to ignore the implied insult. He wanted Brian to do the shoot with him. "I'm kind of scared about this whole process. I'm glad you will be taking the pictures of me, but I'm worried about working with another model. I want you."

"We don't always get what we want," Brian stated smugly.

"Please, I'm serious. I would really appreciate it if you would do it."

"Let's go," Brian said sliding out of the booth.

"Brian…"

"Drop it."

Justin knew he had better shut up. He was making Brian mad. He followed the photographer out of the diner after Brian threw down quite a lot of money on the table.

"I'm sorry," Justin said as they got into the Corvette. "I won't mention it again."

"Good," Brian said as he drove Justin back to his ugly apartment where Ethan would surely be waiting.

A few minutes later Brian was pulling the 'Vette up to the front of Justin's building. 

"Thanks for being there with me today," Justin said sincerely.

"No problem."

"I really am nervous about this whole modeling thing. I don't want to let anyone down."

"You won't."

Justin turned to stare at Brian's profile. He made no move to get out of the car. Finally Brian turned to see what was taking the young man so long. As he did Justin leaned forward and they were kissing once again.

Brian still had his seat belt on but Justin had removed his to get out. Brian was startled at first, but he wasn't about to refuse this overture. He pulled Justin towards him trapping the young man between his body and the steering wheel. He leaned down to kiss the lips that he had been thinking about all day.

Justin whimpered as he felt Brian kiss him back. He opened his mouth to allow Brian entrance. He felt Brian's tongue snake in and explore all the parts of his mouth. The kiss went on and on. Justin moaned needing air but not wanting to separate from Brian. 

Finally Brian pulled back. He groaned as his lips left Justin's. They clung together in the awkward position inside the small car. Their chests heaved and they gulped for air. 

"I want you," Brian managed to get out as he looked into the blue eyes cloudy with lust.

Justin didn't say anything. He merely leaned up and snaked his hand behind Brian's head to start another kiss. This time it was Justin's tongue demanding entrance into Brian's mouth. He plunged his tongue in, dueling with Brian's. They pressed against each other until there was no room for air. Lips welding together, hearts pounding, and cocks throbbing, they clung to each other as the kiss ended and they were able to breathe once more.

"Jesus," Brian groaned.

"Yeah," Justin breathed as his lungs were able to fill with air.

Suddenly Justin pulled away, opened the door and ran into the building. Brian groaned as he shifted in his seat trying to relieve the pull on his pants.

"What the fuck was that?" Brian wondered. And more to the point what was he going to do about it?

He needed to hit the backroom at Babylon. He wasn't sure what he would find on a Monday night, but he needed to get a blowjob quick.


	9. Image is Everything

On Wednesday Brian picked up Justin to take him to the tailor's. There was no sign of Ethan for which he was eternally grateful. Justin seemed aloof. Neither of them mentioned the incident in front of Justin's building.

Justin tried on the clothes that had been altered and they looked even better than they had before. Brian could hardly believe that was possible. They had looked great from the moment Justin put them on, and so had Justin. Alphonse brought out the next batch of clothes consisting of cruise wear or casual wear, depending on how you chose to use it. Justin looked great in the linen trousers, khaki shorts and various shirts that Mark had sent.

Alphonse made all the adjustments that were needed. When he was finished Brian suggested that they take the altered suits to his studio and they could get some preliminary pictures. 

Justin was anxious to see what the photos of him in Mark's clothes would look like. He agreed to go even though he had some misgivings about being alone with Brian. He wasn't sure what had happened to him in the Corvette the other night. He had never done anything like that before. Maybe it was seeing all those people in the diner, free to do and act any way that they wanted to. He wanted to be like them. He wanted to do what his impulses told him. He always seemed to be holding back with Ethan. Or maybe it was that he was being held back by Ethan. He wasn't sure, and he feared finding out the truth to that question.

"Which outfit do you want me to put on first?" Justin asked as they entered the studio.

"Let's start with the pinstripe," Brian said as he began switching on lights. He locked the studio door and pulled down the shade on the window in the door. The late afternoon sun that streamed in would interfere with his lighting. He pulled the mini blinds on the picture window at the front of the store for the same reason.

He could hear Justin in the change room removing his clothes. Brian tried to find another image to fill his head. He thought about Mark Phillips and how pleased he was going to be with the pictures of Justin. He knew they were going to be striking. Back to Justin! He groaned. He wanted to fuck the blond into oblivion but he knew he couldn't touch him unless Justin initiated it again. That didn't appear likely based on how reserved he had been all afternoon. He was probably regretting those kisses. Brian loaded his camera trying to concentrate on the details of doing so in order to stop his brain from thinking about what was in the next room.

Justin put on the pinstripe suit. Truthfully this was his favorite. The navy did great things to his eyes. Wearing the suit made him feel so grown up and sophisticated and ready to take on the world. He loved those feelings. He wondered if Brian saw him like that when he was dressed in the suit. Fuck! He had spent all afternoon trying not to think about Brian, and now… Fuck!

Justin fumbled with the tie. He had never been very good at tying a Windsor knot. He just couldn't seem to get it. Alphonse had done it for him in the tailor's shop. 

"Brian," he said stepping out of the change room. "Can you help me with this tie? I never could make one of these knots."

"Sure, come over here."

Brian set his camera down as Justin approached. Turning the man around so that he stood behind him Brian loosened the knot Justin had tried to make. With his arms draped over Justin's shoulders he began to retie the Windsor knot.

Justin felt the little prickles run up and down his body. Any contact with Brian seemed to produce these unexpected feelings, feelings that were so different and hard to understand. He could smell Brian's cologne which was intoxicating. Justin had never smelled anything so wonderful on a man before. The faint odor of cigarettes was mixed with it and somehow made it even better. Justin licked his lips.

Brian continued to work on the tie knowing that this close contact with Justin was hard on a certain part of his body that was increasingly becoming hard. He shifted back so Justin couldn't feel what was happening in his pants. 

Justin leaned back into Brian when he felt the man shift away. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to be closer, be touching in more places. He could feel Brian's warm breath by his ear. It sent little shivers up his spine and he felt the hair on his arms stand up. When Brian was close his body seemed to take on a life of its own.

"There," Brian said as he turned Justin around and straightened the tie. "You look good enough to eat."

"Yum, yum," Justin said licking his lips.

Brian felt his cock jump. Jesus, this kid could make him hard with a flick of his tongue. He wondered what that tongue would feel like on his dick. He looked into Justin's eyes and could swear that he saw raw lust there. He needed to get a grip. He didn't want to push the boy into something he wasn't ready for. They still had to work together.

"Let's get started," Brian said in his best professional voice.

Justin looked at the floor. He was pretty sure he had given a clear signal, but Brian had refused to acknowledge it. Maybe Brian didn't want him. But he had felt Brian's cock against his butt when the man was tying the tie. He couldn't have been wrong about that.

"Sure," Justin said venturing another look at the photographer. Brian's face was impassive revealing nothing of what he was feeling. His perfect image was intact. Maybe Justin had made a big mistake about Brian wanting him. Maybe this whole thing was a big mistake.

He had decided last night after a less than satisfying session with Ethan that he wanted to find out what it felt like to be fucked by Brian. That realization had scared the shit out of him. But it hadn't changed his mind. Brian seemed to be able to separate love and fucking, so maybe he could too. He knew Ethan would be horrified if he knew what Justin was thinking. In fact Ethan would be angry and hurt and humiliated. Ethan could never know, but he wanted to do it anyway. There were so many things in life he wanted to experience. Ethan always had good reasons why he shouldn't.

He had been scared when Brian picked him up at PIFA. He wasn't exactly sure how to tell Brian what he wanted and he was scared of rejection. Now he had made the attempt and Brian didn't seem to get it or he didn't want him.

"Stand in front of that backdrop," Brian ordered picking up his camera. 

Justin did as he was told. Brian began to snap pictures, giving Justin some directions and moving around to get him from all angles. After a bit he told Justin to go change into the tan suit. Justin did. 

Brian again helped him with the tie, Justin leaning against him in as suggestive a manner as he could. Brian refused to acknowledge what Justin was doing. The whole process was repeated with the tux. Justin was losing all of the confidence he had once mustered. He had pretty well decided to just change his clothes and go home once Brian was finished. 

He went into the change room to get out of the tuxedo. Once he was down to his underwear he looked critically at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty good. They had selected him as the model for this line of clothing. He must be all right. But Brian refused to bite. 

"Are you going to be all day in there?" Brian called. He thought he better get Justin out of the studio in a hurry before his dick took over against his better judgment. He knew all too well what Justin had been doing and he wanted to take him up on it. He was worried about how it might affect their business relationship.

"Give me a fucking minute, will you?" Justin said boldly coming out of the change room in only his underwear.

Justin saw Brian's eyes slide down his body and stop at the package in his grey underwear. He stared at Brian waiting for him to look at him. He wanted to see what Brian's eyes would tell him.

Finally Brian looked up. He had been unable to speak since Justin appeared. He stared into the blue eyes. He was sure his lust would be blatantly evident in his own eyes.

Justin took a step towards Brian and then somehow they were in each other's arms, their mouths locked together, their hands and arms holding and squeezing, their cocks rubbing together, their breath coming in desperate gasps, their hearts pounding at heart attack speed.

They moaned into each other's mouths, searching for the essence of the other, and wanting to be joined as one. Finally the kiss ended. Brian pulled back a little to look into Justin's eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Justin nodded and Brian kissed him again. Brian walked Justin backwards towards the couch that was against the wall. His hand slid into the boy's underwear and he squeezed the luscious globes he found there. He could feel his cock stiff and aching between their bodies. He knew he would never be able to stop if he went any further.

"Justin, are you really sure you want this?"

"Fuck me, please," Justin whispered against Brian's throat.

Brian shoved the underwear down and Justin stepped out of them. Justin's cock, red and fully erect bounced in front of him. Brian knew he needed to be careful with this kid. He wasn't sure what he had experienced with his boyfriend, but he wanted to make this very special for him.

Brian dropped to his knees and kissed Justin's stomach. He felt the muscles retract at the contact. Justin emitted a low growl. Brian looked up at him and grinned. Justin's eyes were shut and his mouth hung open. Raw need was written all over his beautiful face. Brian's hand took hold of Justin's manhood and he stroked gently a couple of times. Justin moaned and wavered above him. He took hold of Justin's hips to steady him and his mouth captured the tip of Justin's cock.

"Brian," Justin gasped his hands grabbing Brian's hair. Brian knew he could make Justin come almost instantly but he wanted to pleasure the young man first.

"Easy," he whispered removing his mouth from Justin's throbbing dick.

Justin whimpered … and then the world exploded into violent noise.

"Justin! Justin!" Ethan's voice called through the locked door of the studio. He hit the door hard several times with his fist. "I know you're in there. Open this fucking door!"

Brian looked up to see Justin's eyes open and a look of panic on his face. He knew he had to help him.

"Here," Brian said handing him his underwear. "Go into the change room and put the tux back on. I'll deal with Ian while you're doing that."

Justin nodded and walked to the back of the studio. He looked traumatized by this turn of events. Brian hoped Justin could get it together before he had to face his boyfriend. He had known there would be complications from the first moment Justin told him about the love between Ethan and him. Kids! You can't get them out of your head, and you can't fuck them without complications. And the complication was pounding on his fucking door.

Brian turned the lock and yanked the door open. Ethan stood there with anger written all over his face.

"Where is he?" he demanded and pushed past Brian.

"He's in the fucking change room changing into his next outfit," Brian said with venom in his voice. If he had actually been photographing Justin when Ethan began pounding on the door, he would have been furious at the interruption. The fact that he had Justin's dick in his mouth when he was so rudely interrupted made him even angrier. "I don't appreciate being interrupted when I'm working."

"Why was the door locked?" Ethan demanded.

"It's usually a clue to most people that I'm not here or I'm involved in something that can't be interrupted. I see that went right over your head."

"Justin," Ethan called.

Justin stepped out of the change room. He had the tux back on except for the tie which hung around his neck. He looked slightly less dazed than he had when he headed to the back of the studio. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a weary voice.

"I … I was worried about you. I thought you would have been home an hour ago."

"We came back here with the clothes that had been altered. Brian wanted to get some preliminary shots, see how they looked on film."

Ethan looked from Justin to Brian and back again. He seemed uncertain about whether he should buy this story or not. "Are you almost finished?"

Justin looked at Brian. "We were getting ready to photograph the last outfit," Brian stated seeing that Justin didn't want to say a lie. "That's when you so rudely interrupted," he added as an afterthought.

Ethan looked daggers at him. "Can you finish up soon? I'll wait for you."

"Sure thing," Brian said sarcastically. "Now that you've completely ruined the mood I'm sure we can be done in no time flat. Sit behind the desk and keep you're fucking mouth shut."

"Can you help me with the tie again?" Justin asked in a small voice. 

Brian could see what Ian's intrusion had done to him. "Maybe we better stop for today. I have enough photos of the other outfits. We can get the tux next time when we do the casual wear. You look tired."

Justin could see the sympathy in Brian's eyes. He understood some of what it had cost Justin to make the overture and what Ethan's interruption had done to him. "I'd appreciate that," Justin said turning to go back to the change room.

"I want to see these gems you've photographed," Ethan stated in that entitled voice of his. 

Brian wanted to smack him six ways to Sunday. "I'll make you a copy of each," Brian said abruptly. And he would. He wouldn't let this little shithead get the best of him. He'd keep the ones of Justin in the tux till after the next session though. No point in giving away that he already had the shots he needed before Ian got there.

Justin came out of the back dressed in his own clothes. He looked like the wind had been knocked out of him. He glanced at Brian once and then turned his attention to Ethan. "Ready to go?" he asked, his voice sounding tired and washed out.

"Sure thing," Ethan responded standing up and throwing his arm over Justin's shoulder. He steered his boyfriend towards the door.

"Call me tomorrow," Brian stated. Justin glanced back and nodded. The two young men went out the door.

Brian shook his head. What the fuck had he got himself involved in? He didn't need to be part of this mess. But he did need that blond by the name of Justin Taylor. He adjusted his trousers once more. It would be another long night of nameless tricks while he tried to get the intoxicating taste of Justin's dick out of his head.


	10. Image is Everything

Brian developed the photographs he had taken of Justin. He noticed that the young man needed a haircut. Brian liked the long hair but it was a little ragged. It needed a good stylist to make it perfect like the rest of the blond.

Ever since their encounter in the studio Brian had been bombarded with conflicting feelings. He wanted to murder the fucking fiddler for interrupting them. He wanted to strangle Justin for starting something they couldn't finish. He wanted to slap Justin on the back and tell him how proud of him he was for going after what he wanted. He wanted to smack himself upside the head for opening that fucking door to Ian. But most of all he wanted to finish what they had started.

It was rare for Brian to remember his dreams, but the last few nights had produced vivid ones of Justin Taylor, dreams that he could remember when he awoke, dreams that he found equally erotic and disturbing. He knew he was going to have to do something about the situation or he would never get any peace. And what he was going to have to do was fuck Justin Taylor.

The ringing of his phone brought Brian out of his reveries of fucking Justin. "Yeah," he said abruptly.

"Hello to you too," a familiar voice replied.

"Mark, what can I do for you?" Brian asked. He hadn't heard from the clothes designer for a couple of days.

"I wanted to run a few things by you."

"Such as?"

"First, how do the preliminary photos of Justin look?"

"Fabulous, like all my work."

Mark chuckled. "Seriously?"

"He looks seriously delicious, but he needs a haircut."

"Take him to a good stylist," Mark said.

"I can get him an appointment with the guy I use."

"Good, but I don't want a haircut like yours. I like the long blond locks. Just get them trimmed up a bit."

"My thoughts exactly. So what did you want to run past me?"

"Is Justin about finished with his fittings?" Mark asked.

"We go back tomorrow to have him try on the casual wear. If it fits properly we're done."

"Good. I've been thinking of doing the shoot at my house in Puerto Vallarta. What do you think about that idea?"

"It would work well for the casual/cruise wear. I guess I could work around the business look with house shots."

"A friend of mine has offices there and you could use them for the business clothes."

"Sounds good."

"I'm going to throw a party to celebrate my new line. Maybe we could use it as a backdrop for the tuxedo. It will be black tie."

"Can do," Brian said matter-of-factly.

"One other thing, have you given any more thought to doing the shoot paired with Justin?"

Brian noted that Mark had carefully worded his request to avoid words like mature or older. "I told you I'm not interested." 

Mark sighed. "Then I guess Justin will be paired with Chuck Martin."

"Chuck Martin? Chuck Martin?" Brian repeated. "He's far too old and much too pale and grey to be with Justin. It'll look like father and son."

"I was afraid you might say that, but all the people I have tried to get are busy or like you don't want to be shown with someone so much younger."

"That isn't why I refused, Mark," Brian explained. "I just don't want any more photos of me made public. I want people to remember the way I was, the perfect image I portrayed."

Mark snorted. Sometimes Brian was too vain for words. "You're still perfect, Brian," he said as truthfully as he could make his voice sound. And he did mean it. Brian was perfect, especially perfect for what he wanted to show off about his clothing. He had seen Brian and Justin together and they contrasted each other perfectly.

"Flattery will get you everything," Brian smirked.

"Are you softening to the idea?" Mark asked.

"Justin asked me to do the shoot with him. He's a little scared."

"Then it would probably be for the best if you did it with him. I'm taking a very big chance with someone so inexperienced, but I want him … and I want you. He seems very comfortable around you."

"Until a couple of nights ago," Brian thought. "Look, Mark, if I said I'd do it, I would still want to take all the photos of Justin by himself. You would have to get a second photographer to take the pictures of us together."

"Already have one lined up. Jon Holstrom." Mark knew that as a model Jon had been Brian's favorite photographer to work with. 

"Pretty cocky, aren't you?"

"Not at all. I merely made some contingency plans."

Brian chuckled. He did like Mark and he liked his clothes. "All right, I'll do it. You got me."

"That's super, Brian. Thank you."

"What about the clothes for me?"

"Your tailor has already altered them to your usual specifications. I know you never gain an ounce."

"I told Alphonse not to touch them," Brian said.

"I told him to do it anyway."

"What were you going to do with them if I refused?" Brian asked.

"They'd be a very expensive token of my affections to the fabulous photographer of my new line."

Brian laughed out loud. "You're a fucking devious bastard, but I love you anyway."

It was Mark's turn to laugh. "Go get Justin a haircut, try on your duds with Alphonse and be ready to fly to Mexico on Monday."

"That's fast work."

"I have a timeline that we need to meet. You can photograph Justin on Tuesday and Wednesday. Jon arrives Wednesday afternoon and he can set the schedule for your shoot and the one with both of you. My party's Saturday night and you fly back on Sunday afternoon."

"You don't waste any time."

"Make sure Justin has a passport. If he doesn't we have a major problem."

"Will do," Brian said.

"And thanks, Brian. I am so happy that you agreed to do this. I don't think you'll regret it."

"I fucking hope not," Brian said graciously as he hung up the phone. He needed his head read. He had always said he would never come out of retirement and here he was. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to the shoot. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was doing this for Justin, because he had asked and because he would be nervous about his first shoot. He also knew that a week in Mexico with the blond might have other perks, especially when a certain fiddler would be stuck here in Pittsburgh.

\-----

Brian spent the next few days getting everything ready to go to Mexico. Justin did have a passport. His father had insisted that they all have one since they had spent several summers in Canada. Brian had gone back to Alphonse to find that Mark's clothes had been altered to fit him perfectly. He always knew that Alphonse was extremely good at his craft.

Justin went with Brian to the salon where Brian regularly had his hair cut. He got his stylist, Paolo, to trim Justin's hair. It looked perfect when he was finished. Justin was very pleased and Brian couldn't keep his eyes off his newest model. He looked hot. Justin was rather stand-offish with Brian and pleaded a prior commitment so he could leave as soon as the haircut was completed.

Brian was to have a final meeting with Justin on Friday afternoon. He would have the airline tickets by then and they would synchronize their schedules. Brian wanted to make sure Justin brought all the necessary things with him. They would also arrange how they would meet at the airport. Brian fully intended to pick Justin up and leave the Corvette in long term parking. If he did that there would not be room for Ian to come to the airport with them. Brian wanted no part of the greasy fiddler hanging around with puppy dog eyes trying to make Justin feel guilty about leaving him behind. 

They had talked several times on the phone since Ethan had come pounding on the door and interrupted them. They had not, however, met face to face other than the brief moments at the hair salon. They had not talked about what had happened between them. Brian had decided to back off and wait for Mexico. Justin had somehow appeased Ethan and didn't seem to want to start up again where they had left off so abruptly. Brian wasn't sure what had happened between the young lovers after they left his studio, but he was sure he wouldn't like it if he ever found out.

Justin had gone to Alphonse for his final fitting. Brian had asked him to take the bus since he would be involved in another shoot that day. There was a shoot, but it would have been over in plenty of time to take Justin to the tailor. Brian planned to drag it out wanting to be able to truthfully say he couldn't deliver the boy personally. Alphonse dropped the clothes off at Brian's studio afterwards. Brian had them all bagged and crated along with his clothes, sent to the airport and off to Mexico so they would be there when the two men arrived.

As Friday rolled around and Brian had gone most of the week without interacting with Justin, he knew he was waiting to see what would happen between them. He was also looking forward to spending time alone with Justin in Mexico. He had missed the blond.

When Justin arrived at the studio, Brian looked up expectantly from the pictures of Justin he was studying. He started to smile. The smile froze on his face as Justin walked in hand in hand with Ethan.

"Hey," Justin said with that wondrous smile.

"Hey," Brian responded.

"So what do we need to arrange?" Justin asked the smile never wavering.

"What are you so happy about?" Brian asked.

"I'm going to do my first modeling job … in Mexico. And my boyfriend just gave me this," Justin gushed holding out his hand to reveal a cheap silver ring on his fourth finger.

Ethan held up his hand to show the matching ring that he wore. He smirked at Brian.

"How sweet!" Brian said sarcastically.

"Ethan gave it to me a couple of days ago. It was so romantic."

"I bet," Brian grimaced. "Have you picked out your china pattern?"

Justin looked confused. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Brian asked. "Can we get the arrangements made now?"

"Um … sure," Justin said.

"Here's your ticket." Brian handed him the airline envelope. "The flight leaves at nine-thirty Monday morning. Have you got a way to the airport?" Brian asked innocently.

Justin looked at Ethan. "I guess we could get a cab."

"I'm driving my car. I'll leave it in long term parking. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Justin looked at Ethan again. "We'll take a cab," Ethan said firmly.

"Suit yourselves," Brian retorted. This was not going the way he had hoped.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" Justin asked.

"Pack what you will need for a hot climate. Don't forget the sun block."

"You don't want me looking like a lobster for the photo shoot?" Justin giggled.

"Preferably not."

"Are those my pictures?" Justin asked seeing the pile of photos on Brian's desk. Brian nodded. Justin picked them up and began flipping through them. "They look great," Justin said, "but I see why you wanted me to get a haircut."

Ethan craned over Justin's shoulder looking at the photos. "When did you take the ones in the tux?" he asked suddenly. A look of panic crossed Justin's face. "I thought you were just changing into the tux when I got here?"

Justin opened his mouth and looked helplessly at Brian. Brian was tempted to say, "I was fucking your boyfriend and we only pretended he was putting on the tux because he would have been naked otherwise." Instead he said, "Justin came back here the day we did the first casual wear fitting and we took them then."

Ethan stared at Brian. Brian knew he wanted to call him a liar, but he had no proof. "I see," he said slowly.

"We better go," Justin said.

"Be at the airport by 7:30. You need at least two hours these days."

"Sure," Justin agreed, "and thanks for everything."

"Don't thank me; just make this shoot a spectacular one."

"I'll do my best."

"Justin always does his best at whatever he does. I know he'll be wonderful, and I'll be waiting to tell him that as soon as he gets home from Mexico," Ethan said proudly. He glared at Brian daring him to contradict what he had said.

Justin leaned over and kissed Ethan. Brian wanted to throw up.

"See you Monday morning bright and early," Brian said opening the door to his studio indicating they should leave.

Ethan and Justin still hand in hand exited the building. Brian leaned against the door once he had closed it. This week in Mexico might prove to be the longest one of his life.


	11. Image is Everything

Sunday night Brian decided he better go to Debbie's for dinner. He knew if he didn't she would never let him forget it. He had missed too many of them lately. He dressed casually and arrived for dinner as they all were about to sit down.

"Heaven forbid you should come a minute before we eat," Debbie told him as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm here. Be grateful."

"Asshole," she said swatting him but making sure there was a place for him at the table. Brian sat down next to Michael who was next to his new beau, Ben. He looked the professor over before the food began to be passed around.

Ben was definitely hot. Brian hoped Michael would be happy in this relationship. Michael always needed stability and love. Maybe the professor could give him that. Brian had never been able to.

"So what are you doing next week?" Michael asked him. "I thought maybe the boys could hit Babylon once or twice."

"I'll be there," Emmett said.

"Me too," Ted agreed.

"Can't," Brian said.

"Why?" Michael wanted to know.

"I'll be in Mexico."

"You shit!" Michael reacted.

"It's work, but somebody has to do it," Brian smirked as they all drooled at his news.

"What will you be doing?" Michael asked.

"It's a shoot for Mark Phillips line of clothing."

"I love his clothes … if you're going for elegant and sophisticated," Emmett said.

"Unlike some of us," Brian retorted looking knowingly at Emmett.

"And if you can afford them," Emmett added.

"Who are you shooting?" Vic asked.

"Nobody you'd know. He's young, blond, brand new."

"Have you had him yet?" Michael asked. Brian made a face at the question. "That means you haven't, but I bet Mexico will do the trick."

That was a little too close to the truth to please Brian. "We'll see," he said as nonchalantly as he could. "In fact, Deb, you've met him."

"That blond with the sunshine smile that you brought into the diner the other day?" she asked.

"That's him."

"He seemed like a sweet young thing, and I do mean young."

"He's a student at PIFA, old enough to make his own decisions."

"Uh hunh," she said knowingly. "You should bring him to dinner some Sunday," she said.

Brian didn't respond to that. He wanted to fuck the blond, not make him part of the family. Although … he wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't fucked him already. He could have taken advantage of several of the situations they had found themselves in, but he hadn't. What he wanted from Justin Taylor was very confusing. He had wanted to fuck him from the first time he had seen him. But somehow that wasn't enough anymore. He cared what happened to the blond. He wanted Justin to be sure about what they were doing, he wanted him to be willing, and he wanted him to enjoy it without guilt or regret. Maybe he could make that happen in Mexico. He couldn't remember when he had waited so long for a fuck. That was going to change next week.

Dinner went by quickly with Brian explaining all about his trip. Ben talked about what he was teaching at Carnegie Mellon and Emmett provided the latest gossip about celebrities and people they knew on Liberty Avenue.

When Brian left Debbie's they all wished him a fun time in Mexico. Brian hoped that would be the case for both he and Justin. Michael walked him out to his car.

"Brian," Michael said, "is this kid something special?"

"What kid?"

"Don't be obtuse, the kid you're going to Mexico with."

Brian frowned. He had been asking himself that for several days now. "Why would you ask that?"

"I've never known you to be around someone that you wanted and not take advantage immediately. Except for me, of course."

That was just it. He didn't want to take advantage of Justin. "You're special," Brian said giving Michael a kiss and effectively ending that line of questioning.

"Bring me something from Mexico?" Michael asked. He was such a little boy sometimes.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Have fun," Michael called as he drove away.

"I intend to," Brian thought, his mind turning to images of Justin Taylor once again.

\-----

Monday morning Brian sat in the lounge where his flight would depart. It was getting close to the time their flight would board and there was still no sign of Justin Taylor. He should have insisted that he pick the blond up. Then he would have been there. If he missed this flight, Brian was going to kill him.

They had just made the pre-boarding call which meant that he could go in since Mark had shelled out for first class. He glanced down the concourse wondering if Justin was going to make it. There was no sign of a blond head. He turned back wondering if he should try to call him. If he got an answer that would mean Justin was still at the apartment and he would miss the flight. He sighed and moved to line up with the families with small children and the wheelchair set.

Suddenly he felt something different and turned to see a flushed and out of breath Justin run up to him. 

"I made it," Justin exclaimed.

"Barely! Where the fuck have you been?"

"Um … I'm sorry. It was hard to say goodbye," Justin sputtered.

"You mean I've been worrying that you were going to miss the flight and you've been screwing your boyfriend?"

Justin blushed from head to toe. Brian knew he had hit the nail on the head. 

"I said I'm sorry," Justin said with a guilty look.

"Never mind!" Brian barked thoroughly annoyed, although he wasn't sure whether it was because Justin had been late or because Justin had in all likelihood been blowing Ian.

Brian handed his boarding pass to the attendant and marched through the door onto the jet way. He didn't bother to look back at Justin. He could fend for himself. This trip to Mexico was off to one shitty start. He could only hope it would improve from here.

Brian settled into his seat as Justin came through the door. He knew the blond would be sitting next to him but he didn't even acknowledge his presence. He was thoroughly pissed and not about to make nice with the little asshole.

Justin sat down in the window seat that Brian had chosen not to take. He stowed his backpack under the seat and did up his seatbelt. He kept glancing at Brian trying to gauge how angry the man was. He hadn't meant to tick him off. Ethan had refused to let him go before the last possible second. They had blown each other in one of the washrooms and then Ethan just wouldn't stop kissing him. He knew people were giving them dirty looks but he wouldn't stop. The last thing he had thought about was that Brian was waiting for him and worrying that he was going to miss the plane.

Finally he turned to Brian and said, "I'm sorry."

"If you are going to be this unprofessional for the rest of the shoot, then I'm afraid Mark and I have made a big mistake," Brian said cruelly. He watched Justin cringe under his words.

"I … I didn't mean to be unprofessional. Nothing like this will happen again. I promise."

"Fine," Brian said and laid his head against the seat back. He closed his eyes and ignored Justin.

Justin was worried. Brian was still mad and they had a whole week to spend together. He wondered how he would ever be able to get through it. He didn't know who Mark had selected to be the older man in the shoot and he might not like him. He might be some sort of drama queen. He could lord it over him and make his life really miserable. He needed Brian on his side. He needed Brian's help to do this.

And he needed Brian … period. He had done his best to convince Ethan that there was nothing going on between him and Brian. He had been pretty convincing because they really hadn't done anything, so he could say that truthfully. The only problem was that he wished they had done something. He could still feel Brian's lips on his and those same lips on his cock. He wanted to know what it would be like to have Brian finish sucking him off. He knew it wouldn't be like what he and Ethan did. He just knew.

The plane sped down the runway gaining speed to take off. Justin gripped the arms of the seat and held on. He'd only been on a plane once before and he was nervous. Flying wasn't his favorite thing, but he liked what was at the end of the flight. It would be somewhere new and interesting.

"You can let go now," Brian said his eyes still closed. They had reached cruising altitude.

Justin looked at Brian who was still ignoring him. He pulled his hands off the arms of the seat and flexed his fingers. The flight attendant appeared with a tray of orange juice. Brian opened his eyes and took one. So did Justin. Now that Brian wasn't pretending to sleep Justin thought maybe he should apologize again.

"Brian," he said waiting for the man to look at him.

"What?" Brian said testily.

"I really am sorry if I worried you. Ethan didn't want me to leave until the last minute and then there was a long line at security."

"Don't keep apologizing. What's done is done."

"But … I didn't mean to make you mad. I need your help to get through this shoot. I don't know what I'm doing."

Brian could hear the fear and worry in Justin's voice. "It's never a good idea to tell your boss or your co-worker that you don't know what you're doing."

Justin stared at Brian. "I see," he said slowly thinking about Brian's choice of words. "What do you mean by co-worker?"

Brian snorted. This kid was smart. "I'm the other model on the shoot," he said and turned to stare into Justin's eyes.

"You are? Oh, thank you, thank you," Justin gushed. 

Brian was pretty sure Justin would have kissed him if they had been in a more private place. Maybe later. "You're welcome," Brian replied and allowed a little smile to creep across his face.

"I can't believe you agreed to do it. I've been dreading finding out who it might be. I thought it might be some drama queen who would boss me around and make me feel like shit."

"What makes you think I'm not a drama queen?" Brian asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Justin hesitated. "You're kidding, aren't you?"

Brian snorted. "Yeah."

Justin giggled. "I'm not always sure when you're teasing me."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"It will keep you on your toes."

"I don't think I want to be on my toes. I was hoping I could relax and enjoy this trip. I was hoping you'd look after me and guide me. I was hoping…"

When Justin didn't finish that statement Brian looked into his eyes. "What were you hoping?"

"That I could get to know you better."

Brian heard all the things spoken and unspoken in that statement. "What about Ian?"

"His name's Ethan and I love him, but…"

"But what?"

"But he keeps me too close. There are so many things I want to experience." 

"And he won't let you?"

"He doesn't want me to get hurt. He protects me," Justin said in defense of his boyfriend and of their relationship.

"So what do you want to experience?" Brian asked staring blatantly into Justin's eyes.

"You know … what we were doing the other night."

"If you can't say it aloud what makes you think you're ready to experience it?"

"I want you to fuck me," Justin whispered.

"That could be arranged," Brian said. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes once again. Visions of a naked Justin danced in his head.

Justin watched Brian lay back so nonchalantly after what he had just told him. It had taken every ounce of courage and resolve that Justin had to get it out. And Brian had seemed so unconcerned. He wondered if Brian really was so blasé or if this was part of that perfect image he chose to portray. Maybe he would find out during this week together.


	12. Chapter 12

When the plane landed they found that Mark had sent a driver to meet them.  He was holding a sign that said Taylor/Kinney.  Justin grinned when he saw it.  He liked the way their names fit together on the piece of paper.

 

"What are you grinning at?" Brian asked.

 

"Nothing," Justin said wiping the smile off his face.

 

"You like top billing, don't you?" Brian asked with the twinkle in his eye.

 

"Yeah," Justin replied with a giggle.

 

Brian liked the sound of Justin being happy.  He hadn't seen much of that lately.  He wanted the young man to enjoy this Mexican holiday, because even if it was technically work, it would still be a vacation from the mundane boring life in Pittsburgh.

 

He had intended to stay angry at Justin a little longer.  He was ticked off that Justin had chosen to spend that extra time with his boyfriend.  He could see the writing on the wall for that relationship, ring or no ring.  Justin was far too bright and adventurous to remain trapped in a limiting arrangement with the fiddler.  There was no way that Justin would have asked Brian to fuck him if he was happy with his boyfriend.

 

They got into the car and began the drive to Mark's house.  Brian knew it would probably be a great place.  Mark had excellent taste and had made a ton of money from his clothing lines over the last couple of years.

 

The hacienda proved to be all Brian had thought it would, and more.  It was a huge sprawling complex covered in adobe much the color of the cliff it perched on.  When they entered the building they found a large foyer full of flowers.  They were greeted by the housekeeper, Pilar.  She showed them to their rooms.  Everything was on one floor that covered the top of the outcropping of land on which it sat.  They were in rooms that adjoined.  Brian made note of that fact as he went in to unpack.

 

His room was large and cool with a walkout to the pool.  Justin's would be much the same since they were on the same side of the hall.  Brian hung up his clothes noting that Pilar had already hung the clothes for the shoot in his closet.  She must have pressed them as well as they were all crisp and tidy looking.

 

"Brian," Justin said tapping at his half open door.

 

"Come in."  
  
"Are you nearly done?"  Brian nodded as he hung up his last set of clothes.  "I wondered if you would go exploring with me."  
  
"Um … sure," Brian replied not sure what Justin meant by exploring.  He followed Justin down the hall to the foyer.  "Where are we going?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular.  I just want to look around."  
  
They walked into the living room which was a big open space with lots of windows looking out on a spectacular view of the ocean.

 

"Wow!" Justin said.  "What a view!"  
  
"Certainly is," Brian responded, impressed in spite of himself.

 

"Let's go outside," Justin said taking Brian's hand and leading him out onto the terrace that overlooked the ocean.  Brian had to admit he liked the feel of his hand in Justin's.  They stood looking out to the sea.  "It's so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," Brian agreed, "beautiful."  He was staring at Justin.

 

"Look," Justin said pointing.  "There's a stairway down to the beach.  Let's go."  
  
"Shouldn't we change into something a little cooler?" Brian asked noting their jeans and shoes and sweaters.

 

"Oh, I suppose," Justin said looking longingly at the ocean.

 

"Let's get Pilar to make some lunch, change our clothes and then head down."

 

"Okay," Justin agreed liking Brian's plan and the promise that they would go together later.  His stomach took that moment to rumble ominously indicating that he was indeed hungry.

 

Pilar was one step ahead of them having laid out sandwiches and drinks in the breakfast nook off the kitchen.  They thanked her and dug in.  She was as good a cook as she appeared to be a housekeeper.

 

"Is the beach safe for swimming?" Justin asked her.

 

"If you don't go too far that way," she said pointing.  "Farther down the beach the undertow is stronger.  Are you both good swimmers?"  They nodded.  "Then you should be fine.  There's a shower at the bottom of the stairs so you can rinse the salt water off."  
  
"Mr. Phillips thinks of everything," Brian observed.  Pilar nodded.

 

"Is he joining us this week?" Justin asked.  Brian was impressed with Justin's manners and the way he could talk to anyone he met.  It had taken him many years to appear so free and easy around strangers.  It was an image he had carefully cultivated – the 'I don't give a shit and you can't intimidate me' image.  Justin had the ability to talk to people easily already, only Brian suspected that wasn't an image, it was merely Justin's nature.

 

They finished eating and went to change.  Justin appeared in a T-shirt and a pair of cutoff jeans that apparently had been too tight before they were chopped off.  They accentuated what was trapped inside.  Brian blinked telling his cock to behave.  Brian wore khaki shorts and a gauzy shirt that revealed his chest completely.  He saw Justin staring at him and then the boy licked his lips.

 

"Soon," Brian thought.  "Let's go," he said with a grin.

 

"There's a basket of towels on the terrace," Pilar said as they went through the living room.  She noted that neither of them was wearing a bathing suit.  She gave a little grin as they called a thank you and disappeared out the door.

 

They made their way down the stairs stopping several times to admire the view.  A cool breeze blew in from the water and the afternoon sun beat down.  When they reached the bottom they stopped again to look at the water.

 

"Do you think it's cold?" Justin asked.

 

"Let's see."

 

They both kicked off their sandals and walked to the edge of the water to stick their toe in.  It was pretty cold.

 

"Want to go in?" Justin asked.

 

"Maybe later," Brian said.  "I had something else in mind first."

 

"Um … what?" Justin asked licking his lips and watching as Brian laid out his towel on the sand.

 

"Won't Pilar be able to see us?" Justin asked knowing that he was finally going to get his wish.  Brian was going to fuck him.

 

"Would that matter?" Brian asked tongue in cheek.  Justin knew that at the moment he didn't care.  He could feel his cock trying to rise inside the tight shorts.  He shook his head.  "Besides," Brian added.  "Look up."  Justin looked up.  Can you see the house from here?"  Justin shook his head.  "Then nobody from up there can see us."  Justin smiled.  Apparently Brian thought of everything.  He watched as Brian pulled a handful of condoms and a tube of lube from his shorts pocket.

 

"All those?" Justin asked his eyes very wide,

 

"We'll see," Brian smirked.  Justin giggled nervously.  "Come here."

 

Brian dropped the lube and condoms on the sand by the towel.  Justin walked slowly towards him and once again they were in each other's arms, exactly where they had been longing to be.

 

The first kiss was soft and sweet.  Justin felt himself melt against Brian.  He loved kissing this man.  His lips were so soft, yet firm, and his tongue and what he could do with it.  The kiss ended and Brian pushed him away a little bit.  Justin looked at Brian from startled eyes.

 

"I want you to be sure about this," Brian said wondering why he was asking such a thing.  He usually just took what he wanted without thought about what the other person might need.  They always wanted him.  That was enough.

 

When Justin nodded Brian kissed him in earnest.  Brian's tongue probed into Justin's mouth and the kiss raised each of their body temperatures by twenty degrees in the hot Mexican sun.  Justin felt like he was going to burst into flames.  And in a sense he was.  His cock screamed to escape the tight shorts.  He whimpered into Brian's mouth.

 

Brian pushed him away.  He pulled Justin's T-shirt over his head. And unzipped the jean shorts.  Justin moaned as he felt his cock rise to full length finally freed from its tight confinement.  Justin stepped forward and slid the gauze shirt from Brian's shoulders.  Brian stood still pleased that Justin was taking the initiative and confirming that he was doing this willingly.

 

When they both stood naked, Brian looked into Justin's eyes seeing the raw need they contained.  He dropped to his knees taking Justin's throbbing cock into his mouth determined to finish what he had started a week ago.  He heard Justin whimper at his touch.  His tongue tasted precum already bubbling from the boy's slit.  It was fresh and salty and sweet just like the man himself.  He knew a good flick of his tongue would finish Justin off.  He pushed Justin's hips away slightly and used the precum to lube the sides of the purple member.  Justin's hands wove through Brian's hair holding on for dear life.

 

"I want you," Justin whispered.

 

Brian looked up at the beautiful blond.  His response was to take all of Justin's length into his mouth.  With a few sure pulls and licks the boy was coming in his mouth.  Justin gasped and wobbled above Brian.  Brian held tight to his hips as he milked the jizz and kept him upright.  When Justin finally stopped shooting Brian stood and cradled the slim body against his own.  He ran his hand along Justin's cheek and raised his chin to kiss him once again.

 

"That was … unbelievable," Justin whispered as his eyes fluttered open to look into Brian's.

 

"We've barely started," Brian grinned.  He gently pushed Justin down onto the towel all the while running his hands over the smooth flesh.  The boy was already hard again and Brian was aching for release.  "Ready for phase two?" Brian asked with a grin.

 

Justin nodded, his eyes very large.  Brian began kissing along Justin's jaw, down his throat, across his collarbone, around each nipple, over and in his navel and down the soft happy trail.  Justin whimpered and moaned the whole time, his senses on overload.  He felt Brian lift up and heard the tear of a condom package.  He knew Brian would be sheathing himself.  His hand reached out to touch Brian's arm.  The man looked at him questioningly.

 

"Take it easy," Justin asked.  "I've never done this before."

 

"What about Ian?" Brian asked with a frown.

 

"We never…" Justin said with a funny grin.

 

"Oh?"

 

"I don't know why…"

 

"Don't explain."

 

Brian began kissing him again.  He reached for the lube and squeezed some onto Justin's pucker.  He worked it around with his fingers feeling the muscles spasm as his fingers passed over.  Gently he probed the ring of muscle with one finger.  He felt Justin's hole grab his finger and try to expel it.  He worked a second finger in watching Justin's eyes widen and hearing his breath come in short spurts.  He scissored his fingers opening the tight ring of muscle preparing it to take his much larger girth.

 

He leaned in and kissed Justin's stomach.  He felt the muscles spasm in fear and expectation.

 

"It'll be all right.  Put your knees on my shoulders."

 

Justin did as instructed staring unfalteringly into the hazel eyes.  Brian rose up folding Justin in half and exposing the freshly opened pucker to full view.  Brian positioned his cock.

 

"Ready?" he asked.

 

Justin nodded and tried to smile.  Brian could feel his trepidation.  He pushed forward breaching the first ring of muscle.  Justin whimpered and closed his eyes in pain.

 

"It hurts," he gasped.

 

"That's part of it.  Try to relax."

 

He waited and then pressed forward opening and filling this young man who had so unexpectedly come into his life.  He waited again until he felt Justin move.  He pushed the rest of the way in until they were one … completely.  He stayed still savoring the silken warmth of Justin's channel and the tight pressure of a virgin ass.  He leaned in and kissed Justin's full lips.  The young man smiled up at him innocently and lustily when he released his lips.

 

Justin was overwhelmed by this feeling of completion.  He and Ethan did each other but never this.  This was something totally different.  He and Brian fit together so perfectly like they were designed for one another.  He bucked his hips against Brian wanting more, wanting it all.

 

Brian drew back and then thrust forward.  Justin gasped but Brian could feel him clench his muscles around the dick so far up his ass.  Brian found a steady rhythm that seemed to suit both of them.  He pounded in and out driving them both towards that ultimate release that had been denied them for too long.

 

With a final thrust Brian exploded into the condom.  He felt Justin begin to shoot at the same time and they rode out their orgasms together.  Brian felt the world tilt precariously close to total anarchy.  The rush of heat and feelings and completion and love that swept through him was almost more than he could bear.  And somehow he knew Justin was feeling it too.

 

"Oh fuck, Justin," he gasped.  

 

"I love you too, Brian," Justin moaned as he clutched Brian against him keeping them joined as one. 

 

 

       

 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

The hot Mexican sun beat down on them.  Brian was still lying sprawled across Justin, the little aftershocks of his orgasm still rolling through him.  His softening cock was still embedded in the blond.  He wanted to stay there forever.

 

He felt Justin try to take in a deep breath and realized he was probably crushing the boy.  He shifted and felt his dick slide out.  He removed the condom before he ventured a look at Justin.  The blue eyes stared at him with wonder and happiness and something else … love.  Brian blinked.  He wasn't sure that was what he wanted to see at the moment.

 

"You all right?" Brian asked.  He had no idea why he was asking that.  It had rarely mattered before.

 

"Awesome," was the reply.  If Brian didn't know better, he would say that was sheer joy written across the beautiful face.  "Can we do that again?"

 

Brian snorted and picked up a few of the condoms tossing them at the naïf young man.

 

"Right," Justin said with a giggle.  He was such an idiot sometimes.

 

Brian felt his cock start to rise at the giggle.  He was learning to love that sound.  "Let's hit the water first," Brian suggested.  He stood up and started to pull Justin to his feet.  Justin resisted at first and then allowed himself to be yanked up and against Brian's body.  He immediately found Brian's lips, his hands raking up and down the man's spine, as his lips chewed on Brian's.  He rubbed his erect cock against Brian's and they both dropped back to their knees ready for round two.

 

Justin laid back pulling Brian back on top of him.  He loved the weight of the man pinning him in place.  It was just right.  He sighed and started another long, languorous kiss.

 

Brian was hard as soon as Justin's body made contact with his, not that he ever had trouble getting hard.  But there was something about this boy.  He was so eager and ingenuous.  He gave himself completely to what he was feeling … and to Brian.  Brian wasn't sure that he had ever experienced anything quite like this, quite like Justin. 

 

The kiss had them both fully aroused.  Brian flipped Justin onto his stomach and entered him from behind.  Justin cried out his pleasure, still open from their previous activities.  There was little pain this time, just all consuming pleasure, especially when Brian stroked him off as he rode him mercilessly.  Their orgasms were just as intense this time and they each knew that they wanted more.

 

Two more condoms were required before they finally took a dip in the ocean.  The water was cold after being in the hot sun.  They splashed and dove and tried to body surf.  They laughed and dunked each other and had a good time.  Stolen kisses filled the moments when they touched.  When they finally came out of the water they were tired and chilled. 

 

They lay wet and naked on their towels basking in the sun.  Brian warned Justin that he should not get too much sun.  A lobster colored model just wouldn't cut it.  Justin's answer was for Brian to lie on top of him and protect him from the merciless Mexican sun.  Brian of course was happy to oblige and they made love once more.

 

As Brian pounded into the willing and delicious body beneath him he could feel the water flowing over his feet.  He had a fleeting thought that he should do something about that, but coherent thought quickly became impossible as he shot his load up Justin's tight ass.  They lay entwined together merely trying to breathe and exist on the planet Earth, something that seemed suddenly so difficult.

 

Brian felt the water wash over his ass.  He raised his head as he realized the tide was coming in and rolling over them.  "Justin," he whispered.  Justin opened those glorious blue eyes and looked lovingly at Brian.  "We need to move or we'll be swept out to sea."

 

"I've already been swept away," Justin whispered with a grin.  He pulled Brian's head down to kiss him once again.  Passion filled them as the water continued to rush in and over them.

 

"This is like 'From Here to Eternity'," Brian said sitting up suddenly.  

 

Justin giggled.  "Yeah, I've seen that old movie."

 

"Come on," Brian said pulling Justin up.  "I can't fuck you anymore."

 

Justin stared at Brian.  "Why?"

 

"The condoms have all washed out to sea."

 

Justin giggled, then looked serious.  "You have more, don't you?"

 

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and nodded.  "In the bedroom," he added, earning a sunshine smile from the young man.

 

Brian took Justin's hand and they walked to the shower spout at the bottom of the stairs.  They stood under it for a few minutes.  Justin felt his ass and the slow burn that was still there.  He fished the sand out of his crack while Brian watched in amusement.

 

"It's not funny," Justin protested.  "I have sand in places I never knew I could have sand."

 

"Just one of the trials of being a perfect bottom," Brian said without thinking.  He immediately wondered what had possessed him to say those words.  He never called anyone perfect, except maybe himself in his best Armani.  But this boy, this man, this creature was about as close to perfect as anything he had ever seen.  Justin's fabulous smile was beaming back at him when he glanced up at the boy.

 

"Fuck!" Brian said looking back at the beach.

 

"What?"

 

"Our clothes are gone too."

 

"And the towels," Justin groaned.

 

"I guess Pilar is going to get an eyeful when we go back up."

 

"Like this?" Justin asked blushing.

 

"Come on.  I'll protect you," Brian said taking Justin's hand.  They began the climb up the stairs.

 

Pilar was nowhere to be seen when they reached the terrace.  Hand in hand they scampered across the open space and through the living room, naked, with Justin giggling like a schoolboy.  They thought they had returned unnoticed, but they hadn't seen Pilar dusting in a corner.  She smiled fondly as they hustled through the living room and down the hall.  They were beautiful together.

 

Brian pulled Justin into his bedroom and pressed the boy against the closed door.  His lips captured those of the blond and he ground his hips against him.  They gasped and panted as hands skimmed skin and squeezed in all the right places.  

 

Brian couldn't remember the last time that a man had had this effect on him.  He had fucked Justin multiple times already, and he could barely wait to do it again.  The man did something unbelievable to his body, to his soul, to his heart.  He wondered if he would ever get enough of Justin Taylor.

 

Justin moaned into Brian's mouth causing the photographer to refocus on the delectable bundle in his arms.  Brian began to walk them towards the bed.  He released Justin long enough to throw back the spread.  He toppled Justin onto his back, grabbed a condom from the nightstand where he had placed them in anticipation of this happening later in the evening, and was back inside the blond before either could take a breath.

 

Justin clung to Brian giving as good as he got.  He held tight to Brian's arms as the man plowed into him.  This time it was hard and needy.  Each time they had fucked had been slightly different.  Justin wondered how many variations they could come up with. He was more than willing to try them all.

 

He heard Brian groan and whisper his name.  Brian's hand found Justin's cock and jerked him off.  When they came, the world stopped for a split second and Justin was sure for that one moment in time that nothing could be more right or more perfect in the universe than their union.

 

He felt Brian shift and roll against him.  He pressed his body tight against the larger one.  Brian's hand dropped gently onto his thigh.  He laced his fingers through Brian's and they drifted off to sleep.

 

When Brian awoke the sun was low in the sky.  The clock said 8:15 and he realized Pilar was tapping on his door.

 

"Mr. Brian," she repeated.

 

He slid out of the bed trying not to waken Justin.  He padded over to the door and staying behind it, he cracked it enough to speak to her.

 

"Are you all right?" she asked.  "I was worried about sunstroke."

 

"We're fine."

 

"Good.  Dinner is ready whenever you want it," she added.

 

"Half hour?"

 

"Certainly, sir," she replied with a small smile.  He closed the door.

 

Brian turned to see his naked angel still asleep in the big bed.  He could feel his cock start to rise.  Jesus, he couldn't remember how many times he had fucked Justin already today, and his dick still wanted more.  Truthfully every part and every facet of his being wanted more.  He shook his head in wonder.  He had no idea what he had started a few hours ago.

 

He slid back into the bed and against the pale skin.  Justin's nose was looking a little red and he hoped the boy hadn't got a burn down on the beach.  He reached across Justin to the nightstand where his sunscreen sat.  He squirted a bit on his fingers and began to gently spread it across Justin's nose and cheeks.  The boy began to squirm and his eyes fluttered open.

 

"Hey," he said with a lovely smile and a big stretch.  Brian put an extra dab of sunscreen on his nose for emphasis.  "What are you doing?" Justin asked wrinkling his nose.

 

"Your nose is a little red.  I hope you don't have a bad burn."

 

"I had on sunblock 4.5 million.  My mother warned me within an inch of my life to be careful."

 

"Mother knows best," Brian said, not that his fucking mother did.

 

"What time is it?" Justin asked looking for the clock.

 

"Dinner time," Brian replied.

 

"Good, I'm hungry.  You gave me quite a workout," Justin admitted.

 

Brian snorted.  "Speaking of workouts," he grinned lasciviously at Justin.

 

Justin chuckled and started to get up.  He grimaced as his sore ass met the edge of the bed.  "Um…"  He sucked in his lips.

 

"A little tender?" Brian asked helping him to stand.

 

Justin nodded.  "It feels like you're still in there," Justin said shyly.

 

Brian held him close.  "That's the only place I want to be."

 

Justin smiled up at him earning a soft kiss.  "Later," Justin whispered.

 

"Later." 

 

Brian convinced Justin to wear one of the sweater and pant outfits from Mark's line.  He wanted to take some preliminary photos in the hacienda.  He thought it had a lot of potential for the shoot.  

 

Justin ate carefully not wanting to get anything on his clothes.  Pilar was an excellent cook.  When they finished dinner Brian told Justin to stand beside the table that Pilar had just cleared.  Candles still burned in their holders on the table.  They gave a warm glow to Justin's complexion already flushed from the afternoon sun.

 

Brian adjusted his camera to the low light and began snapping.  Justin followed all of his instructions and carried himself like a professional model.  Brian thought he had gotten some great shots.  When he was finished they took a glass of wine and sat on the sofa looking out to the sea.  They could hear the breakers rolling in on the beach.

 

"Perfection," Justin said with along sigh.

 

"It's been a good day," Brian smiled at him.  "Tomorrow we start work in earnest."

 

"This has been about the best day in my whole life," Justin stated.

 

"Mine too," Brian thought.  "You know," Brian began, "you have a natural talent for modeling.  Jon Holstrom will be pleased."

 

Justin beamed at him.  "He's the photographer that's going to shoot us together?"  Brian nodded.  "What's he like?"

 

"Let's say that if you weren't a natural, he'd be merciless."

 

"Oh!  Is he scary?"

 

"I'll protect you," Brian said for the second time that day.  What was it about this man that brought out these warm, caring, protective feelings?

 

Justin smiled that wonderful smile.

 

"Bedtime," Brian said standing.

 

"I'm not sleepy," Justin replied.

 

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

 

"Oh," Justin said as the light dawned.  "Do you have enough condoms?" he asked coyly.

 

Brian nodded.  "But I may have to break into a second box," he said with an evil grin.

 

Justin giggled but his eyes were very large.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Justin awoke to sunlight streaming across the bed.  They hadn't closed the drapes.  They were too busy doing other things.  Justin shifted onto his back and grimaced at the twinge in his ass.  He reached under himself and touched his hole.  It throbbed ominously.  He hoped they didn't have to sit too much today.

 

"Is it raw?" Brian asked.

 

Justin jumped and then rolled over to look into hazel eyes that showed genuine concern.  "A bit," Justin admitted, "but I wouldn't change it for anything."  He smiled contentedly at Brian.

 

"Roll onto your stomach," Brian ordered.  Justin looked questioningly at him.  He wasn't sure he was up for another round.  His ass really was sore, but he wouldn't alter a second of what they had done.  When Justin hesitated, Brian repeated, "Just roll over."

 

Justin turned over and felt Brian sit beside him.  A tube popped and Justin groaned inwardly.  He could take another fuck if that was what Brian needed.  He owed Brian so much for all the things he had taught him yesterday.  He would never be the same as a result, and that was a good thing.  He felt the cool substance pass across his anus and fully expected to feel Brian's fingers begin to probe.  He gritted his teeth.  Brian continued to sooth ointment over the red opening.  His fingers were gentle and Justin sighed at the cooling feel of Brian's ministrations.

 

"There," Brian said standing up.  "That should make it feel a little better."

 

"Thanks," Justin said with a grateful smile.

 

"You need to learn moderation, young man," Brian teased.

 

"Look who's talking," Justin retorted.

 

Brian snorted.  "Moderation, moderation, moderation," Brian repeated sucking his lips into his mouth in a way that Justin found endearing.

 

"So much to learn, so little time," Justin replied.  They looked at each other realizing that they only had this week together.

 

"Get up, lazybones," Brian said.  "The day's a-wasting." 

 

After a lovely breakfast courtesy of Pilar, they took the Jeep that Mark had earmarked for their use and drove into town.  They found the low-rise office building that they were going to be using for the business shots for the clothing line.  Brian introduced himself to Mark's friend who owned the building and they were given a tour.  Brian found several potential spots that he thought would work well for the next evening's photo shoot.  They would take the pictures there after the business day was through.

 

Once that was done they found a café for lunch.  Brian marveled at Justin's appetite while he nibbled at his own food.  He teased the boy unmercifully about porking up, loving the way Justin fought back, defending himself and giggling in that way that went straight to Brian's dick.

 

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" Brian asked.

 

"I thought we were taking pictures?" Justin asked.

 

"The makeup person doesn't arrive until tomorrow."

 

"I have to wear makeup?"

 

"Some."

 

"But…"

 

Brian stared at Justin.  "You have something against wearing makeup?"

 

"I just never thought…"

 

"Well, start thinking."

 

"I thought I was perfect the way I am," Justin said with a sly twinkle in his eye.

 

"You are," Brian said waiting for the smile that he was sure would follow.  Justin didn't disappoint him.  "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

 

"Go back to the beach," Justin said with a sexy grin.

 

Brian looked him up and down.  "I thought you needed some rest for that bubble butt of yours."

 

Justin giggled.  "It's had several hours," he grinned.

 

"The beach it is," Brian said leading the way back to the Jeep.

 

They drove back along the same road that followed the coastline.  Brian could feel Justin's eyes on him, but whenever he looked over Justin would look away.  Finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

 

"What?" he asked slightly exasperated.

 

"Um…"  Justin wasn't sure how to begin.

 

"Just say it," Brian ordered.

 

"I want to thank you for yesterday," Justin said softly.

 

"For what?" Brian responded.  "I got as much out of it as you did."  Brian had never received a compliment quite like that and he wasn't sure how to respond.

 

"That's not true.  It was my first time and you were gentle and … kind."

 

"Sh," Brian said.  "You'll ruin my reputation."

 

"You're not so bad."

 

"Thanks, I think."

 

Justin giggled.  "You make me feel great, like I can do anything, be anything."

 

"You can."

 

They stared into each other's eyes until Brian had to look back at the road.  So much was said in that look, but much more was left unsaid.

 

The rest of the short trip passed in silence each lost in his own thoughts.  When Brian pulled into the driveway of the hacienda and cut the engine, they stayed seated, not ready to get out.

 

"What's going to happen at the end of the week?" Justin asked in a small voice.

 

Brian shrugged.  "What do you want to happen?"  He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

 

"I … I don't know," Justin mumbled.  "Everything's changed.  I've changed."

 

Brian knew that he had changed too.  As much as he had affected Justin, the young man had affected him, changed him, softened him.  "So what does that mean?"

 

"I'm not sure.  I have a lot of thinking to do."

 

"That'll give you a headache."

 

Justin looked at Brian and giggled.  Brian felt his cock swell and knew he wanted to get to the beach right away.

 

"Let's leave this discussion till later in the week," Brian said.

 

Justin nodded.  "We need to think about … everything."

 

Brian heard the "we" and the "everything".  The implications were staggering.  He did have a lot to think about.  He leaned over and gently kissed Justin's lips.  He felt the boy respond and knew whatever was decided he would have a hell of a time letting this man go.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach.  They swam and splashed in the water for awhile tacitly deciding to take it a bit slower this time.  When they came naked from the ocean they stood under the fresh water shower rinsing off the salt.  Brian leaned in for a soft kiss that soon escalated with heated tongue duels and roving hands.

 

Brian gently pushed Justin away.  "Let's get some more sunblock on you first," he said practically.  He could hardly believe the care and concern he felt for this young man.  He wanted Justin to be safe and happy.  He would do whatever it took to make that happen.

 

They moved over to their towels laid out on the sand.  They had brought extra towels down with them this time and made sure they were well back from the tide line.  Justin sat down on his towel and squirted some sunblock into his palm.  He spread it over his arms and neck and face and chest.  Brian watched, his cock rising as Justin touched himself.

 

When Justin picked up the sunblock to get some more, Brian plucked it from his hand.  "Let me," he said.  Justin smiled as Brian filled his palm with sunblock and started on Justin's legs.  Justin lay back on his towel savoring the sensual feel of Brian's strong hands as they spread the cool cream the length of his legs.  Brian took the time to make sure each toe was carefully tended to.  Justin sighed in satisfaction.

 

"Roll over," Brian said.

 

Justin turned onto his stomach.  He felt the cool lotion hit his shoulder blades.  Brian straddled him and worked the sunblock into his back, kneading the muscles in a luxurious massage at the same time.  Justin felt his cock get uncomfortably hard beneath him.  He squirmed to find a softer spot for it.

 

Brian shifted farther down Justin's well oiled legs.  Justin expected to feel the lotion squirted on his bum.  He waited.

 

"Brian?" he questioned looking over his shoulder.  He stopped as he witnessed Brian staring down at him with lust and tenderness and, could it be, love.

 

Brian cleared his throat and blinked when he realized that Justin was studying him.  "I love your ass," he said quickly.

 

"My best feature, I believe," Justin giggled.  

 

"Not by a long shot," Brian said.  Justin raised his eyebrows as if to question that comment.  Brian shook his head and Justin closed his mouth.  He wondered what Brian had been thinking.

 

Brian was running through a mental list of all the wonderful features that Justin possessed.  He loved his body, and that giggle, and his quick mind and that sunshine smile.  Jesus, he was turning into a lezzy.

 

"Are you going to put sunblock on my ass or let it fry in the sun?" Justin asked thinking he needed to say something.  He wished he knew what was going on in Brian's head.

 

"I had something else in mind," Brian said huskily.

 

Justin felt Brian's hands each grab a fistful of ass cheek and squeeze.  They both groaned as he did so.  Brian spread the soft globes and stared at Justin's pink pucker.  It had recovered nicely from yesterday's workout, no longer looking red and abused.  Brian spread Justin's legs so he could kneel between them.  He leaned forward and kissed each cheek.  Justin sighed again.

 

Brian licked at each cheek, then nipped with his teeth.  He watched the flesh spasm and turn red.  His tongue then soothed each spot licking and then kissing each one.  He felt more than heard Justin groan and shift.  He had the boy's attention and he was sure Justin's cock was coming to attention too.

 

Brian licked the length of Justin's crack passing quickly over the pucker which seemed to wink at him.  Justin tasted salty, probably from being in the ocean.  Brian's tongue continued down and along the perineum.  Justin raised his hips slightly so Brian could get to his balls.  Brian sucked on each one and rolled it around with his tongue.  Justin whimpered.

 

It was time for more.  Brian's tongue moved back to Justin's pucker and began to probe it.  Justin's head came up and he looked back at Brian.  Brian stiffened his tongue and delved further.  Justin cried out Brian's name and his fists dug into the warm sand.  Brian continued to jab and probe with his tongue eliciting moans and gasps of approval.

 

Brian's one hand massaged Justin's hip while his other cupped Justin's balls.  His tongue drove in again and again.

 

Justin felt like he was on fire.  He had never experienced anything like this.  It was so hot and so overwhelming and so intimate.  His cock ached beneath him and he knew precum was leaking from it.  Brian's tongue, an unnerving combination of hard and soft, rough and tender, continued to drive into him.  Sometimes Brian would stop, lick, kiss, and suck at his pucker, and then begin to probe once again.

 

Justin cried out.  He couldn't help himself.  His senses were on overload and he felt like he was going to ignite.  The first ripples of his orgasm slid up and down his spine.  His groin contracted and his cock screamed for release.

 

"Oh God, Brian, I'm coming!" he shouted as the most intense orgasm ripped through him leaving him open and spent and delirious.

 

He felt hands turning him over.  He managed to open his eyes to look into Brian's face as the man positioned him to rest in his lap.  Brian had a happy, goofy look on his face like he had just been caught doing something good that he didn't want anybody to know about.

 

"Like that?" Brian asked.

 

"God yes," Justin gasped.

 

Brian chuckled.  "That was your lesson for today – the fine art of rimming."

 

"And you are a true master of that art," Justin said as he smiled up at Brian, and then captured Brian's lips in a smoldering kiss.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach using a couple of condoms but also exploring other ways to pleasure each other.  No tide took their clothes or towels this time, but the feelings were just as intense as on the previous day.  Neither knew what they would do when their week in Mexico came to an end.

  


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple of days went by in a blur.  The makeup artist arrived first, assessing Justin and trying out some looks that she thought would be fabulous.  Next came the van with the lights and two technicians.  Brian showed them where to set up in the hacienda.  They would shoot there first.  Late in the afternoon Mark Phillips arrived.  He seemed pleased with how Brian had organized everything.  They would take some shots that evening, but most of the shoot at the hacienda would be tomorrow morning and afternoon.  Then they would move to the office building to shoot that evening.

 

Justin's stomach had been in knots all day.  He wondered if he was up to all this, if he would look right and act right, if people would like and respect him.  He hoped so but it all seemed so overwhelming.

 

Brian, Justin and Mark, the technicians and makeup artist all sat down to a dinner prepared by Pilar.  The technicians and the makeup artist were staying in a nearby condo that Mark had arranged for them, but they would have dinner before they took some night pictures at the hacienda. Justin picked at his food very worried about what was to come.  He heard Brian and Mark making small talk, mostly discussing people they knew in the fashion industry.  The others talked quietly or listened.

 

Justin's mind was playing out every horrible scenario about the impending shoot.  He would suddenly have a sunburnt nose that glowed in the camera.  No amount of makeup could cover it.

 

Or his butt suddenly grew exponentially huge and none of the beautifully tailored trousers would fit him.

 

Or he'd get Montezuma's revenge and spend the day crapping his guts out unable to fulfill his obligations.

 

Or Mark would take one look at how unsophisticated and pathetic he really was and say that he had made a big mistake in hiring him.

 

"Justin, Justin!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Where the fuck were you?" Brian asked.  "Mark wanted to know if you didn't like the food.  You're not eating very much."

 

"Um … the food's fine.  I … I'm nervous … that's all."

 

"About the shoot?" Mark asked.  Justin nodded.  "I realize it's your first time, but Brian is a great photographer.  He'll make it work.  Don't worry."

 

Justin smiled wanly.  He appreciated the encouragement, but all he really wanted to do was throw up and then crawl into a tiny ball in his bed.

 

"Do you want to go lie down for a bit before we start?" Brian asked.

 

Justin nodded gratefully and stood up.  "Excuse me," he said and hastily headed for his own bedroom.  It seemed like the best place to be even though he had never actually slept there since they arrived.  He had always shared Brian's bed. 

 

"Try to relax," Mark called after him.  "Brian, you have to calm him down.  He'll be a wreck if you don't, and this shoot will be a very expensive bust."

 

"I'll see what I can do." Brian said standing and abandoning any thought of finishing his meal.  "Give me an hour with him."

 

"Sure," Mark said hoping Brian could work some magic on his spooked model.

 

Brian went to his bedroom expecting to find Justin in their bed.  He wasn't sure when the bed had become "their" bed but that was how he thought of it.  The room was empty.  He frowned going back out into the hall and down to Justin's room.  He quietly opened the door and saw the lump on the bed barely visible in the shadows of the room.

 

"Justin," he said softly.  There was no answer.  "Justin," he repeated.

 

"Leave me alone," Justin said forlornly.

 

"Sure," Brian retorted.  "I'll be happy to leave you here to wallow in self-doubt."

 

"Fuck you!" Justin snapped.

 

"That's what I was going to do," Brian said with a grin.

 

"Is that your answer to everything?" Justin demanded ticked off at Brian's cavalier attitude about his worries.

 

"It works for most things."

 

"I … I'm not sure I can do the shoot."

 

"Of course you can," Brian responded.  "And it will be magnificent."  He heard Justin snort or chuckle or something.  That seemed like progress.  He waited.

 

"Do you think I will be okay, that I won't ruin the shoot?" Justin asked in a small voice.

 

"You know I do.  You're just having virgin model trepidation."

 

"What the hell is that?"

 

"You know, like you were on the beach.  Virgin jitters.  And look how well that turned out."

 

Justin giggled.  "It turned out pretty great, didn't it?"

 

"Yep," Brian said moving over to the bed.  "Dr. Kinney recommends a good stiff cock up your ass to relieve these nerves and give that lovely just fucked glow to your complexion."

 

Justin giggled louder.  "Will any cock do, or did you have a certain one in mind?"

 

"I thought there was a certain one that you had grown rather fond of over the last couple of days."

 

"There is," Justin admitted looking up at Brian.  Hesitantly he asked, "Why do you always make me feel that I can do anything?"

 

"Because you can.  Believe in yourself."

 

"But … Ethan always wants me to be careful.  I screw up a lot."

 

"I haven't seen that."

 

"Neither have I since we've been here."  Justin wondered why that was.

 

Brian dropped down on the edge of the bed.  His fingers ran through Justin's hair brushing it back from his forehead.  "You're not a screw-up.  You can do and be anything you want.  Remember that."

 

"I'll try," Justin said softly.  "I thought you came in here to fuck me?" he asked with a little giggle.

 

"That could be arranged."

 

"Please," Justin whispered.

 

Brian took Justin's arm and pulled him into his embrace.  Their mouths found each other and they kissed long and hard and demandingly.  Brian's hand reached behind Justin's head forcing their lips even more closely together.  He ravished the full lips wondering why he could never get enough of them.  He groaned feeling his hard cock trying to break free of his trousers.  He broke the kiss and began undressing his young lover.

 

As each piece of clothing was peeled away Brian kissed and caressed the warm, soft flesh that was revealed.  He loved Justin's body, loved how it felt all silky and smooth, loved how it tasted all creamy and salty, loved how it fit against his own all yielding and perfect.  

 

When Justin was naked Brian quickly began to remove his clothes.  Justin lay back watching Brian, devouring him with his eyes, and played with his already stiff cock.  Brian watched in fascination as Justin pleasured himself.  The pure wantonness that the boy displayed sometimes, both surprised and pleased Brian.  They were both such sensual creatures.  They were so well suited.

 

"Turn over," Brian said.

 

Justin did as Brian asked sticking his luscious ass up in the air as he slid a pillow under his hips.  He adjusted it to find a comfortable spot for his throbbing dick.  He heard a condom pack rip open and the lid of the lube pop.  He felt Brian's fingers probe his ass and open him up for the pleasure to come.  He moaned and pushed back wanting more.  He felt the bed shift as Brian climbed aboard.  

 

Brian's cock honed in on his pucker and Justin felt it pressing for entrance.  He shifted back as Brian came forward.  He had the head and he tightened his anal muscles making sure he kept it.  They both let out a growl at the sensation.

 

"Jesus Christ, Justin!  Some of the things you do!"

 

"I had a good teacher," Justin said looking over his shoulder.

 

"And a natural talent," Brian gasped as he drove the rest of the way home.  He stopped, savoring the connection with this remarkable young man.  He had fucked him using almost a box of condoms in two days and it was still not enough.  He wondered if he would ever get enough of Justin Taylor.

 

Justin bucked back against him unable to wait any longer.  Brian pulled part way out and drove back in hard.  He heard the breath leave Justin's lungs in a whoosh.  He did it again loving that sound, knowing that he filled Justin to capacity and the boy loved it.  They rode together undulating in the rhythm they had established.  Justin took everything Brian had to offer and more.  Sweat beaded on their foreheads and sheathed their backs.  Grunts of pleasure and moans of need filled the room.

 

"I … I'm coming!" Justin called and Brian drove home forcefully.  Brian felt Justin's body spasm and knew he was shooting.  He almost came as Justin's ass clamped down on his dick, but he fought it off continuing to pound into the boy as he careened towards his own orgasm.  

 

Justin slumped down when he was through, and Brian paused.  His rock hard cock was still way up the boy's ass.  He had yet to find release.  

 

"That was awesome," Justin gasped, "but you didn't come."

 

"I will," Brian stated starting to move again.

 

Justin gasped and felt himself respond almost immediately.  His cock began to fill and he groaned at the sensation not believing he had it in him.  Brian rode him hard, sweat dripping from his body as he plunged them both towards paradise.  Justin moaned as his body began to hum once again.  He felt the heat pour into his groin with each lunge of Brian's body against his own.  His heart pounded in his chest and his breaths came short and fast.  His body temperature had to be hot enough to melt glass, if not himself.  

 

When he wasn't sure he could stand any more, he felt Brian reach under him and begin to tug on his dick.

 

"Oh God!" he cried.  "Brian."  He was lost as they both came within seconds of each other collapsing into a tangled heap of limbs and sweat and bodily fluids.

 

Justin tried to breathe.  He was sure he must still be alive.  He could feel little after jolts coursing up his spine.  He tried to take a deep breath but all he could do was gasp.

 

Brian realized he was crushing Justin and made the enormous effort of rolling off the boy.  Brian's dick slid out of its warm home.  They both whimpered at the loss of contact, at the loss of connection.  Each of them took a few deep and much needed breaths.

 

Brian slid the condom from his dick.  He turned to glance at Justin as he tossed the condom into the wastepaper basket.  Blue eyes stared at him with … Brian wasn't sure what.

 

"Are you more relaxed now?" Brian asked.

 

"I'm electrified and numb and mind boggled and … delirious," Justin babbled.

 

"Good.  Now get up.  You need to shower and get ready for work."

 

Justin opened his mouth to protest but all that escaped was a silly little giggle.  He felt like a kid in a candy store who had just had the chance to have every delectable morsel he could dream of, and he still wanted more, or would want more once he could form a coherent choice.

 

"Up, I say," Brian said leaving the bed.

 

"I'll try."

 

"You can do it.  Standing is just like riding a bike.  You never forget how to do it."

 

"Muscle memory?"

 

"There you go.  Now move."

 

"Shower with me?" Justin asked finally able to get his feet under him.

 

"Okay, but just showering, nothing else.  You need to focus on the shoot from now on."

 

"Yes, sir," Justin replied with a mock salute.  He moved towards the bathroom.  "Coming?"

 

"I just did," Brian smirked.  "I'm right behind you."

 

"Exactly where I want you," Justin chuckled with a sly grin.

 

The shoot went very well.  Justin followed all the directions to the letter and once or twice did some spontaneous things that turned out to be some of the best shots.  Mark marveled at how calm and focused Justin was.  Gone was the frazzled and scared kid from dinner to be replaced with a self assured professional young man.  

 

Mark wondered what Brian had done in the bedroom.  As he watched the interplay between them the light dawned.  He noted the brief touches as Brian positioned an arm, the little caress of the cheek as Brian tilted Justin's head, the whispered comments that only they could hear.  Mark smiled.  

 

He had slept with Brian early on in their professional relationship.  Brian was a great fuck but they had both known it would go no further.  Brian was fully into his image of super stud of the modeling world.  He wanted a quick fuck and that's all.  This kid seemed to have changed that somehow.  Mark shook his head in wonder.  He couldn't help but imagine what the end of the shoot would mean to each of them.  He hoped neither would be hurt.  They were truly beautiful together.

       


	16. Chapter 16

Justin awoke with Brian's body pressed against his back.  That was the way they usually slept.  Justin sighed contentedly.  He could feel Brian's morning wood jabbing against his ass.  He would take advantage of that in a minute, but first he wanted to think.

 

Last night had been awesome.  He had been so nervous about his first real photo shoot, but Brian had come to him in the bedroom.  He had fucked all the fear and nerves right out of him.  He had been so relaxed and free during the shoot.  He could hardly believe it.  Mark had said that Justin looked great and couldn't wait to see what he looked like on film dressed in his clothing line.  Even Karen, the makeup artist, had said he looked wonderful.  It had been just about the best night of his life.

 

And then Brian had taken him back to his bedroom, their bedroom.  He had given him what Brian called a victory fuck.  It was great.  With all the worry gone, knowing that he could handle the shoot, Justin had performed with an openness and freedom that he never knew he possessed.  They had both been left sated and satisfied and slightly thrown off kilter by what transpired.  And something more.  It was like they had gone beyond some line.  Justin wasn't sure what that line was or what it meant, but he knew they had crossed it.  That was what he needed to think about, what all that had happened to him since he came to Mexico really meant.  What it meant to him, to Ethan, to Brian, to them, if there was a them.

 

"Morning, Sunshine," Justin heard Brian whisper.

 

"Morning," Justin replied as he smiled and turned to fall into Brian's embrace.  He leaned in to kiss the red lips.  He had the sudden desire to say, "I love you."  But he stopped himself and enjoyed the kiss.  Is that what he needed to think about – the fact that he had somewhere along the line fallen in love with this beautiful man who made him feel unbelievable things and boosted his confidence and helped him and cared about him.  He blinked back a tear.

 

"What's wrong?" Brian asked sensing the change in the kiss and in Justin.

 

"Nothing," Justin said quickly.  "I better grab a shower.  We have a lot to do today."  He pushed away from Brian and started to get out of bed.

 

Brian grabbed his hand.  "What just happened?"

 

"Can we talk about it later … after the shoot?"

 

"All right," Brian conceded releasing Justin's hand, "but we will talk."

 

"Yeah," Justin thought as he closed the bathroom door, "but neither one of us may like the outcome of that talk."

 

Brian searched through the clothes for the shoot.  He selected the pieces in the order he wanted to shoot them.  He had decided that the shoot would take the format of a day in the life of a young business person.  They would start with Justin at breakfast and then work through the clothes as Justin was photographed performing the things young men would do during the course of a day.  They would work on the beach for a bit with the casual wear.  Then they would do the business stuff at the office complex in the evening.  It would be quite a long day for both of them, but he was sure they could handle it.

 

When he had everything laid out, he glanced at the closed bathroom door.  He wondered if Justin was all right.  He would have liked to join him in the shower, but something about Justin's attitude and the clearly closed door told him to stay away.

 

He thought about this talk that was to come later.  It sounded ominous.  Something had happened between them this week.  They had both felt the irresistible attraction and they both wanted the fuck.  And they had had their fuck many times over.  But there was more to it than that.  Justin was interesting and stimulating in oh so many ways.  Brian was hard pressed to remember another man who had affected him the way Justin did.  Most models were self absorbed vacuous clothes horses and little more.  Justin on the other hand was much more.

 

Brian had never wanted to settle down, be in a relationship, have a partner.  His own parents' marriage had taught him how bad that kind of commitment could be.  The world outside the Kinney house had done little to change his mind.  Debbie kept telling him he needed to find someone and settle down.  Maybe he and Justin…  He let the thought trail off.  Just the fact that he had thought it scared the shit out of him.  He had only known this kid for a little over two weeks.  What the fuck was he doing thinking any such thing?  But the fact that he had thought it at all gave him pause.  

 

The door to the bathroom opened and Justin came out wrapped in a towel.  His whole demeanor said, "Hands off".  Brian decided that might be the best thing to do right now.

 

"The first outfit is hanging on the door, but you probably shouldn't put it on till after breakfast," Brian stated and headed for the bathroom to have his own shower.  

 

"You implying I'm a messy eater?" Justin asked.

 

Brian stopped mid-step.  Was Justin serious?  It sounded like he was kidding.  Brian turned to see the mischievous grin plastered across Justin's face.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  "Knowing the copious amounts of fat and carbohydrates that you constantly ingest it only stands to reason that the likelihood of a stain on Mark's perfect clothes is extremely high."

 

"Shut up," Justin said as he moved forward to capture Brian's lips in a soft kiss.

 

"What's going on, Justin?" Brian asked when the kiss ended.  "Which Justin will be here when I come out of the shower?"

 

"A well fucked one hopefully," Justin said pulling Brian towards the bed.  He tumbled them onto the sheet fully intending to be very well fucked when he walked into today's photo shoot.  Brian was happy to assist him in his quest.

 

When they appeared for breakfast each of them had trouble keeping a satisfied grin off his face.  Mark had already eaten so they sat with the makeup girl, Karen.  She had arrived from the condo in time for breakfast.  She was eager to get started talking about the makeup she would use during the day.  Justin and Brian let her jabber away stealing longing looks and little smirks when she wasn't watching.

 

Breakfast finished they went back to their rooms.  Justin claimed his outfit and wanted to claim Brian once again.

 

"We're working, Justin," Brian said firmly.  "Karen is waiting for you.  We need to be professional."

 

Justin didn't like to be turned down, but he knew Brian was right.  He took his outfit and went to his room to dress.  H e had decided in the shower that he should back off a bit, not press Brian.  They both had to go back to their old lives when they left Mexico.  However, when he walked out of the bathroom full of resolve to keep his distance from Brian, he knew he couldn't do it.  

 

He had come to rely on Brian over the few weeks he had known the man.  He relied on his expertise about modeling.  He relied on Brian's advice and encouragement to help him through his self doubt.  He relied on Brian to play his body like a violin, no a grand piano, a baby grand, and make him feel things he never thought he would feel.  That was when he made that stupid comment about being a messy eater.  It had been enough to break the ice and they had had great sex.  

 

They always had great sex.  Justin felt goose bumps on the back of his neck and a tightening in his groin as he thought about it.  He could never get enough.  And what really worried him was the thought that he would have to give it up at the end of the week.  He didn't want to.  He wasn't sure he could.

 

He finished dressing and went out to the kitchen where Karen had set up her makeup supplies and a mirror.  She told Justin to sit down and she began cleansing his face.

 

"You have great skin," she said to make conversation.  "I wish I did."

 

"Thanks," Justin replied.  "Um … Have you known Brian and Mark long?"  He wanted to find out more about Brian and his life.

 

"Brian longer than Mark," she said as she continued to cleanse his face.  "I worked a lot of times with Brian when he was still modeling.  God, he's gorgeous."

 

"Yeah."

 

"He usually asks for me when he's doing a shoot.  A trip to Mexico is a nice added bonus though."

 

"Why did he quit modeling?" Justin asked innocently wanting to hear what she'd say.

 

"He's vain, you know," she whispered in a conspiratorial fashion.  "Thought he was getting past it and wanted to stay young and beautiful in the public's memory."

 

"He still looks great."

 

"Yeah, he does, but I have to admit I was surprised to hear that he had agreed to be part of this shoot … as a model."

 

"I think we look good together," Justin said a little shyly.

 

"Honey, the two of you are a knockout together!"

 

"Thanks," Justin said with a grin.  That's exactly what he thought.  "Do you know Jon Holstrom?" Justin asked referring to the other photographer who would be arriving soon to take the pictures of him and Brian together.

 

"Oh, yeah.  He's a real slave driver as a photographer.  A perfectionist."

 

"I thought that was Brian."

 

"I think he learned it from Jon.  Jon did Brian's first fashion shoot.  He has an eye for making Brian look fabulous.  They had quite a little fling that first time they worked together."

 

"They did?"  Justin felt his stomach roll over.

 

"It was very intense for those few days we were together.  I'm sure they thought they were being discreet, but we all knew what was going on."

 

Justin wondered if they all knew what was going on between him and Brian.  He had thought they were being discreet.  "What happened when the shoot was over?" Justin had to ask, but already pretty sure he knew the answer.

 

"They each went their own way, but always seemed to remain friends."

 

"Did they ever … you know … get together again?"

 

"You mean fuck?" Karen asked bluntly.  "I can't say for sure, but I don't think so.  Brian has never seemed to want to get involved with anyone.  He's the love 'em and leave 'em type.  Can't see him in a relationship."

 

Justin's heart fell.  That was exactly what he had been dreading.  His mythical "relationship" with Brian that he had begun fantasizing about was just that – a fantasy.  It would all end when they got back to Pittsburgh.  He better start coming to terms with that, and soon.

 

Karen continued to work on his face leaving Justin to his thoughts.  Before he knew it she squeezed his shoulders and said, "There.  All done.  You look great, hon."

 

Justin surveyed her work in the mirror.  He didn't look much different, but he could see that she had somehow accentuated his eyes and his mouth.  He smiled in spite of himself.

 

"Someone's pleased with how they look," Brian said as he came into the kitchen.  "And well he should be," Brian added as he got a closer look at the new and improved Justin.  "You do work miracles," Brian said to Karen giving her a peck on the cheek.  "I need you in the dining room first," Brian said to Justin.

 

Justin got up and walked slowly to the dining room.  He hadn't liked Brian's last comment.  It sounded like he had needed a miracle to make him look this good.  He glowered at Brian as he came into the room.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Brian asked seeing the look on his face.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Then perk up.  You look fantastic."

 

"With the help of a miracle."

 

"What?" Brian asked with a frown.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Something's eating your ass … and not in a positive way."

 

"You said Karen had worked a miracle on me.  I didn't know I needed one," Justin said sullenly.

 

"For Christ sake, stop being such a drama princess.  I was merely complimenting her.  You look great.  You always look great … with or without makeup."

 

"You think so?" Justin asked perking up at the compliment.  Brian nodded.  Justin gave him one of his medium wattage smiles.

 

"So can we get started now?" Brian asked.  Justin nodded.

 

The day went by in a blur of poses in the dining room, on the terrace, down on the beach and back in the living room.  Justin quickly realized that modeling was a lot harder than it looked.  They broke for an hour for lunch, but otherwise he had to be on all the time.  He felt his smile frozen on his face in a kind of numb lassitude.  That's when Brian would make a crack or a sexual innuendo that would make him blush and smile and start again momentarily refreshed.

 

As the late afternoon approached Justin was very tired.  Brian wanted a few more shots in the living room and he was trying his best.  Suddenly there was a change in the room and all eyes turned to see a handsome mid-fortyish man standing in the doorway.

 

"Jon!" Brian said enthusiastically.

 

"Hi, Brian," Jon responded stepping into the room.

 

Brian set down his camera and quickly had Jon in a bear hug.  He kissed the photographer on the lips and Justin's heart sank.

 

"How are you?" Brian asked, a certain softness in his voice that Justin had never heard before.

 

"Fine, just fine," Jon said with a captivating smile.  Justin wondered if he had been a model once too.  He still had the looks.  Jon's hand rested against Brian's back.  He seemed unwilling to break the contact.

 

"Jon," Brian said tearing his eyes away from Jon and finally remembering that Justin was in the room, "this is Justin Taylor, the other model who you'll be shooting with me."

 

Jon held out his hand.  Justin shook it carefully.

 

"Brian," Justin said, "I need to lie down for a bit.  I'm exhausted."  He had begun walking out of the room as he said the words.  He was tired but he needed to get away from Brian's former lover and the easy intimacy they seemed to have.  He walked down the hall and entered his own room.  He couldn't bear to be in "their" bed, when it seemed altogether too likely that Brian might have someone else there later tonight.

  


	17. Chapter 17

Justin had drawn the drapes and his bedroom lay in semi-darkness.  He had collapsed on the bed not even bothering to remove Mark's designer clothes.  He didn't care.  He didn't care about anything.  He felt the tears welling up behind his eyes and his heart thumped hollowly in his chest.  He felt like shit.

 

What had he gotten himself into?  He had thought he was so smart and so brave and so sophisticated.  He had gone off to Mexico wearing Ethan's ring, but leaving his boyfriend at home.  He had thrown himself at Brian.  They had had amazing nonstop sex.  And now he was going to have to pay the piper for his actions.

 

He wasn't sophisticated.  He wasn't brave, and he wasn't even sure he was smart anymore.  If he was, he should have known better than to get himself into a mess like this.  He grabbed a Kleenex and blew his nose refusing to cry.  He flopped back against the pillows in defeat and desolation.

 

Visions of the handsome Mr. Holstrom with his hands all over Brian danced in his head.  He was the smart, sophisticated one.  Justin had fooled himself into thinking he was important in Brian's life, but that had been when they were alone.  Now there was Mark and Karen and Jon.  They were Brian's peers.  He was just a dumb college kid playing at being a model.

 

He pulled a pillow against his stomach and held on tight.  He had to figure out what to do, how to get through the rest of the day and the photo shoot, how to maintain a shred of dignity, how to get home in one piece.

 

He heard the door open.  "Justin," Brian's voice said softly.  "Are you asleep?"

 

Justin held his breath and didn't answer.  Maybe Brian would go away.

 

"You're not breathing," Brian singsonged.  "That means you're not asleep.  What's going on?"

 

"I'm tired.  Leave me alone."

 

"You have the stamina of several men combined.  I've been first hand recipient of it.  Now what's going on?"

 

Justin sighed.  "I told you I'm tired."

 

He felt the bed shift as Brian sat down beside him.  "Justin, you're not a baby.  Stop acting like one."

 

"Fuck off."

 

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

 

Justin sighed and turned to look at Brian partially obscured by the shadows of the room.  He decided he might as well tell all since it couldn't make matters any worse than he already thought they were.

 

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Mr. Holstrom were lovers?"

 

"Christ!  That was like a decade ago."

 

"And you can pick up right where you left off.  I saw the way he was touching you."

 

"Jon's a very tactile person."

 

"Is that what they call it these days?" Justin asked sarcastically.

 

"Justin, you'll see it for yourself when you work with him.  He's always reaching in to position an arm or hand or bending your body to a different angle.  You'll get used to it."

 

"I don't want to get used to it."

 

"You sound like a petulant teenager.  Grow up."

 

"I'm not a teenager," Justin said defiantly.  He had recently turned twenty.

 

"Just petulant then," Brian retorted.  

 

Justin could feel the smirk on his face as much as see it in the gloom.  He reached over and swatted Brian on the arm.

 

"Hey, now who's being tactile?"

 

Justin giggled in spite of himself.  He felt Brian's arms go around him and pull him up into a kiss.  He couldn't stop himself and kissed back.

 

"Are you finished being jealous?"

 

"I'm not jealous," Justin said immediately.  Then he asked, "Should I be?"

 

Brian hesitated.  He hoped not to have to deal with any such thing.  "Jon and I fucked a long time ago when we first met."

 

"And…?"

 

"And that was that.  It was over at the end of the shoot.  Never happened again.  Never will.  We're friends."

 

"Like we'll be when we go back to Pittsburgh?"  Justin held his breath waiting for Brian's answer. 

 

"I thought we weren't going … there, until after the shoot."

 

"Sure.  No problem," Justin said rolling away from Brian. 

 

"Come on, Justin.  Don't do this.  We have work to do tonight.  Dinner is probably ready now."

 

"Right," Justin agreed sitting up.  "I'm being stupid.  I'll wash up for dinner."

 

He slid off the bed avoiding contact with Brian as much as possible.

 

"I want you in my bed tonight," Brian said as he left the room.  Justin turned in surprise as the door closed behind the man.  He couldn't stop the smile that quickly spread across his face.

 

They all had an early dinner prepared by Pilar.  As soon as it was over they would head into town to use the office building for the shoot.  Justin sat beside Brian and watched the dynamics of the assembled group.  Mark played the gracious host making sure his guests all had what they wanted.  He tried to engage everyone in conversation, even Justin, although he was able to elicit little more than one word answers from the boy.

 

Jon had taken the seat on the other side of Brian.  They talked about mutual acquaintances or photography or the shoot later in the evening.  Justin couldn't help but notice how Jon leaned into Brian's space, keeping their conversation quiet and private.  His hand would occasionally touch Brian's sleeve or hand.  His arm draped comfortably across the back of Brian's chair from time to time.  Justin felt like a total outsider, like a loser.

 

Karen tried to engage Justin by talking about the changes she would make to his makeup for the evening.  Justin barely responded, so Karen turned her attention to the technicians who once again ate with them.  Justin picked at his food eating very little.

 

Mercifully the dinner ended and they all went to gather what they needed for the shoot.  Clothes were loaded into one van and lights and equipment into the other.  Justin hid out on the terrace, staring out to sea and wondering what the fuck he was doing there.

 

When everything was organized Brian came out onto the terrace.  He watched Justin's body language not saying anything for a couple of minutes.

 

"Justin," he said finally.

 

Justin turned looking so woebegone that Brian wanted to take him into his arms and comfort him.

 

Instead he said, "Everything's ready.  We need to go."

 

"Sure," Justin said in a small voice and began to move past Brian.

 

"I need to see your game face," Brian said stopping him with his hand on his arm.  Justin tried to shake him off.  "Justin, this is business, big business, important business.  Don't fuck it up."

 

"Of course," Justin said pulling away and refusing to look at Brian.

 

They all piled into the vans and cars.  Mark asked Justin to ride with him.  Justin saw Brian look at him.  He hoped for a second that Brian would tell him to ride in the Jeep with him, but Brian shrugged and climbed into the Jeep.  Jon immediately joined him.  Justin got in with Mark, and Karen sat in the back seat.

 

The silence was uncomfortable as they made their way into town.

 

"Justin," Mark said after a few minutes.  "You seem down, Justin.  We need some life in you for the shoot."

 

"Sorry," Justin replied.

 

"Don't be sorry.  Do something about it."  Mark didn't look like he was kidding.

 

"What can I do?  If I feel down…"  His voice trailed off.

 

"Justin, I know you're new at modeling, but the first rule of modeling is that you embody the look, including the emotions, that a shoot requires.  Personal stuff takes a back seat."

 

"But … how do I do that?"

 

"Try to put whatever's bothering you out of your mind.  Think about good, happy times that you have experienced.  Whatever gets you there…"

 

Justin stared out the window of the Mercedes as they continued into town.  He knew if he thought about what he and Brian had been doing the last couple of days he would have a happy face.  All he had to do was block out the image of Brian with Jon in the Jeep, and the possible consequences that would follow.  He drew in a deep breath and steeled his shoulders.  He wanted this shoot to be a success.  People were depending on him.  He would give it his best shot.  Brian had said he was a natural at modeling.  Tonight he was going to have to prove that.  He told himself to be dazzling as he climbed out of the car in front of the offices.

 

He watched as Brian and Jon got out of the Jeep.  They were saying something very quietly and softly to each other.  They glanced over at him.  He steeled himself and stood up straight and tall.  He wasn't going to act like a wuss or a drama queen.

 

Brian came towards him.  "Let's go get the clothes set up.  I'm going to do some individual shots of you first, and then Jon will take over to shoot both of us," Brian explained.

 

Justin nodded and turned to enter the building.  Brian frowned and shook his head.  He knew it would be a mistake fucking Justin before their work was done.  He wondered what other surprises and horrors the night would hold for them all.  He followed Justin into the building.

 

It took about half an hour to set up the first shoot area.  Justin spent the time with Karen getting ready while Brian supervised the technicians.  Karen tried to make Justin feel better.  She could see that he was agitated and uncomfortable.

 

"You need to calm down, Justin.  A shoot takes lots of energy.  You'll wear yourself out and look drained in the photos."

 

Justin shook his head.  He took a deep breath.  He didn't want to screw this up.  He had to get control of his emotions.  He took Mark's advice and closed his eyes.  His thoughts went to the beach, to the pressure of Brian's body on top of him, to Brian's lips on his own, to Brian's cock up his ass.  He felt his cock stir and decided he needed a change of image or he would have to go into the bathroom and jerk off.

 

"Something brought color to your cheeks," Karen said with a chuckle.

 

Justin felt himself blush even more.

 

Brian called out his name indicating they were ready to start.  Justin took another deep breath.  He stood up as Karen took the makeup bib off him.  He began walking towards Brian.

 

"You look great," Brian said as Justin approached.

 

Justin nodded.  "Where do you want me?"

 

Brian indicated the office area and Justin moved obediently into the spot.  Brian began clicking immediately.  Justin felt stiff and awkward at first, but gradually as he followed Brian's instructions, he began to loosen up.

 

"Look like you just signed a million dollar deal," Brian ordered.  Justin grinned in spite of himself.  "Good!  Great!" Brian continued.  "Now you're getting laid after your celebration party for the big deal."  Justin giggled and the sunshine smile spread across his face.  "I knew sex would cause the desired effect," Brian smirked.

 

Justin sobered a little at that statement.  Brian kept shooting.  After a few minutes he asked Karen to touch up Justin's makeup while they moved to the next setting in the conference room.

 

Brian made some lame jokes and some sexual innuendoes as they resumed the shoot.  He was able to make Justin relax and even have a little fun with what they were doing.  As Brian told him there would only be a few more pictures, Justin became aware that Jon Holstrom was standing off to the side and watching intently.  Justin put on his best show determined to make Jon see that he was a good model and could follow instructions well.

 

"That was great, Justin," Brian said as he indicated they were finished.  "Now we get to do this together."

 

Justin smiled at Brian.  He then turned and walked towards Karen.  He gave Jon a defiant look as he passed him on the way by.

 

  


	18. Chapter 18

Justin leaned in towards Brian as they looked at the sheaf of papers Brian held in his hand.  Justin smiled slightly as he looked up at the taller man.  Brian was great at posing, at assuming the correct attitude and at projecting that perfect image that any photographer would want.

 

"That was great!" Jon Holstrom said to them.  "But let's try this."  He grasped Brian's arm and turned him slightly.  He raised the papers that Brian held a little higher.  His hand lingered on Brian's wrist just a smidge too long to suit Justin.  Justin felt Jon's other hand turn him to the right.  He didn't protest.  Brian had told him that Jon was a tactile person.  He had seen that clearly demonstrated during this shoot.  Unfortunately most of his touching seemed to involve Brian.  Justin didn't like that at all.

 

They were almost finished their shots together.  This was the last scene.  Justin was tired and ready for this to be over.  They had been photographed in each setting – again and again.  It was getting harder and harder for Justin to stifle the yawns and keep a smile plastered on his face.

 

"I think that will do it for the two of you," Jon said finishing up his roll of film.

 

"Great," Justin said wearily and started to walk away.

 

"Have you still got enough left to do some of your individual shots?" Justin heard Jon ask Brian.

 

"I guess so," Brian replied.

 

Justin turned to look at them.  His heart plummeted when he saw the look that passed between the two.

 

"Justin," Mark said coming up to him.  "You look tired.  Why don't you come back to the house with me?  Jon's finished with you for tonight."

 

Justin hesitated.  He hated the thought of leaving Jon and Brian together.  He was exhausted, however, and the thought of lying down really appealed to him.  He didn't know where Brian got the stamina to do more.  Besides, if he stayed there, he'd have to watch Jon touch Brian over and over again.  He didn't think he could stand that.

 

"Sure," he replied.  "I'd like that, Mark."

 

Justin followed Mark to the door.  He took one backward glance to see Jon with his hands on Brian's arms practically leaning on the man.  They both seemed very pleased with the whole situation.  But what bothered Justin the most was that Brian didn't even seem to notice that he was leaving. 

 

Hours later Justin tossed and turned in his own bed.  He had been tempted to sleep in Brian's bed.  The man had told him in the morning that he wanted him there.  But when he had walked into Brian's bedroom after he returned from the shoot, he knew he couldn't stay there.  He knew that if Brian and Jon came back to that room together he would die of mortification, of jealousy, of hurt, and most of all if he faced the truth, of a broken heart.  He knew somewhere in the days since he had met Brian that he had grown to love the man.  He loved the way Brian looked at him and made him feel.  Brian always built up his confidence.  He loved the way Brian fucked him and made love to him, and there was a difference.  He could always tell even though Brian said he didn't believe in love.

 

He wished Brian could face what was happening between them, but he knew Brian was fighting it, didn't even want to acknowledge that it could be happening, refused to entertain any such idea.  Justin knew Brian felt something.  He had thought that their attraction might end when they fucked, but that had only intensified what he felt for the man.  And he was pretty sure that Brian felt much the same.  He saw it in Brian's eyes sometimes, and felt it in his hands when he touched him, and saw it in the smile that Brian always had for him.

 

And then along came Jon.  He provided the perfect excuse for Brian to deny everything that had happened between them.  Jon was the perfect example of what happened to used and discarded lovers.  And he could be the substitute that would allow Brian to break free of Justin.  That was Justin's greatest fear, that Jon and Brian would fuck again, and leave him totally alone, a third wheel, unneeded and unwanted.

 

Justin had gone back to his own room and crawled into his bed.  He had fallen asleep almost immediately.  He really was exhausted.  He had woken at midnight needing to pee.  He had ventured a look out into the hall.  Brian's bedroom door was still open the way he had left it.  They probably weren't back yet.  

 

After that he had dozed and awoken several times.  He was afraid to look out at Brian's door.  They should be back by then and he couldn't bear it if Brian had shut the door on Jon and himself, effectively pushing Justin out of his life.

 

Justin's hand came up and brushed at the fly that was buzzing around his head.  He turned over and felt warm breath on his face.  He opened his eyes.  Brian was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning over him, his warm breath caressing Justin's face.

 

"Hey," Brian said with that goofy grin that Justin was learning to love.

 

Justin frowned.  "What time is it?" he asked.

 

"Almost two," Brian said.

 

"Are you just getting back?"  Justin could feel Brian nod his head more than see it in the darkness of the room.  "That's awfully late," he accused.

 

"Jon and I had a couple of drinks and caught up on what we've both been doing."

 

"Is that all?" Justin asked trying to see Brian's reaction.

 

"Yeah.  What else would there be?"

 

Justin turned away.  He didn't know if he could believe Brian.  He had been out with Jon for half the night.

 

"Justin, I don't lie.  If there was something between Jon and me, I'd tell you.  He's the past and you're the … present."  He had almost said the future.  He frowned.  Was Justin becoming his future?

 

"So, you want to fuck me?" Justin asked in his best nonchalant voice.  He had wanted Brian to say he was the future, not the present.  But that hadn't happened, so he was merely the current fuck.  He better learn to handle that.

 

"Always," Brian said his voice husky with lust.

 

Justin leaned towards Brian.  His lips found the older man's even in the dark, even when they weren't really in sync.  Justin marveled once again at how they fit together.  He had never experienced anything like it, but he wasn't very experienced at all.  He wondered if Brian, who had apparently fucked thousands of men, noticed it.  He wanted to know, and he didn't have anything more to lose.

 

"Brian," he gasped as the kiss ended.  Brian hesitated.  Justin knew he didn't like talking at moments like this.  "Have you noticed how perfectly we fit together?"  He held his breath waiting to see what Brian would say.

 

"Yeah, I have," Brian whispered.  "Hard to figure … when you're so short."

 

"I'm not short.  You're tall."

 

"Whatever!  You're just right."

 

Brian shoved him back into the bed and covered the smaller body with his own.  Justin sighed in satisfaction.

 

"Am I too heavy?" Brian asked mistaking the sigh for Justin having trouble breathing.

 

"No, you're just right."

 

They each let out a little chuckle which was quickly stifled by the next kiss.  Kisses led to bites and sucks and caresses and skin rubbing against skin.  By the time Brian entered the blond wonder beneath him, they were both ready and needy.  The earlier problems were forgotten with each thrust and corresponding gasp.  They were truly perfect together.  As the world spun out of control Justin wondered why sex could be so perfect when the rest of their relationship was so fucked up.

 

Brian pounded into him, relentlessly, perfectly.  Justin felt the tingle of his building orgasm.  He pushed back with each thrust Brian made.  It drove Brian's cock farther up his ass filling him as only this man seemed able to.  The sighs had become grunts which were becoming incoherent gasps.  Brian's hand found Justin's dick and he stroked in time with his thrusts.

 

"Brian," Justin gasped.

 

"Come for me, baby," Brian whispered beside his ear.

 

Justin exploded into Brian's hand.  His ass clamped tight around Brian's cock and they both cried out at the sensation.  Brian felt his orgasm rip through him and he slumped against Justin.  His head fell on the soft chest and he let out a long breath.  He felt Justin's arms come around him and he knew that was exactly what he wanted, what he needed, what he had craved for such a long time.

 

After a bit he rolled off the boy and disposed of the condom.  He looked at Justin's face trying to see what it would tell him in the dim light and the afterglow of great sex.

 

"I think we should have that talk now," Justin said out of the darkness.

 

"I thought we agreed to wait till the end of the week."

 

"I don't want to wait any longer.  I'm falling in love with you."  Justin held his breath.  He half expected Brian to get up and leave.  He prayed that he wouldn't.

 

Brian was about to bolt.  Justin had said they could do this later and now he had changed the rules.  "I told you that I don't believe in love," he said rather testily.

 

"I do."

 

"Is that why you're wearing Ethan's ring while you fuck me?"

 

"I haven't got it on now.  And how come you called him Ethan instead of Ian?"  

 

"This isn't a game anymore."

 

"And that's why we need to have this talk.  Things have changed over the last few days," Justin said.

 

"Have they?"

 

"They have for me.  I know I don't love Ethan.  I don't think I ever really did."

 

"You love a great fuck, and that's what I am."

 

"No, Brian, don't do that.  If you were just a fuck this would be no problem."

 

"We have a problem?" Brian asked deliberately being obtuse.

"You know," Justin said thoughtfully, "you told me you don't lie.  I believe that, but it doesn't mean that you always tell the truth.  I know you feel something for me.  I know that when we fuck, when we make love, it's very special."

 

"See, it's all about sex."

 

"If it was it would be a lot easier."

 

"So what are you trying to say?" Brian asked.  He wanted this to be over.

 

"I'm saying that I feel things for you.  I love you, and I want you to tell me how you feel about me."

 

"I don't think I can," Brian said in a soft voice.

 

"You mean you won't."

 

"No, I mean I can't.  I don't know what I feel.  I've never felt these things before.  I can't answer you because I don't know."  There was a little catch in Brian's voice.  He truly was at a loss to explain what he felt for this man.  Furthermore he wasn't sure he wanted to put it into words.  That would make it more real, and then he really would have to deal with it.

 

"All right," Justin said with a sigh.  "You know where I stand.  Will you tell me by the time we leave?"

 

"I'll try," Brian replied hesitantly.

 

"Then let's get some sleep.  We have another day of shooting tomorrow."

 

Brian started to get up.

 

"Where are you going?" Justin asked confused.

 

"I thought the way you said that that you wanted me to leave so you could sleep."

 

"I sleep better with you beside me," Justin said softly.

 

Brian slid back into the bed.  He felt Justin squiggle up against him.  His arm went across the boy in a protective manner.  He heard Justin sigh contentedly.  Very quickly his steady breathing indicated that he was asleep.

 

Brian looked at the face on the pillow beside him.  What the hell was he going to do at the end of the week?  He truly didn't know what he felt for this man.  It was all uncharted territory for him.  His hand slid gently down the side of Justin's face.  One thing he did know was that the thought of never seeing Justin Taylor again was unbearable.


	19. Chapter 19

Justin awoke to an empty bed.  He frowned listening to see if the shower was running.  There was no sound from the bathroom.  Brian was gone.  He glanced at the clock which told him it was ten in the morning.  He should have been up two hours ago.

 

"Shit!  Shit!  Shit!" he muttered throwing back the sheet.  Now Jon could call him lazy and unprofessional, make him look bad in Brian's eyes.  He wondered why Brian hadn't woken him up when he left.

 

Justin grabbed a quick shower.  He could still feel Brian's hands on his body, his kisses on his lips, his cock up his ass.  Brian had been able to make him forget all his doubts and fears.  They had fucked and it had been great, as usual.  He could never believe the effect that Brian had on his body, on his mind, and on his confidence level.  He jerked off thinking about Brian's eyes and hands and smile.

 

When he appeared in the dining room, no one was there except Pilar who was clearing some used dishes from the table.

 

"Have they left?" Justin asked sheepishly.

 

"They're down on the beach.  I think they want to take some pictures down there," she replied.

 

"How long ago did they go down?" Justin asked wondering if they had started without him.

 

"Not long.  They're just checking out locales," she explained.  "May I bring you some eggs and toast?"

 

"That would be great."  Justin sat down at the table and Pilar put a dish of fresh fruit in front of him.  That would help tide him over till the rest of the breakfast appeared.

 

Pilar smiled as Justin dug into the fruit.  He was such a nice young man.  She headed for the kitchen to make him some scrambled eggs. 

 

By the time Justin was finishing up his eggs, he heard voices in the living room.  They must have come up from the beach.  He waited to see if anyone, namely Brian would be looking for him.  He didn't have to wait long.  Brian appeared with Jon clinging to his arm.  Mark was behind them.

 

"Hey, sleepyhead," Brian said with a little grin.

 

Justin couldn't help but smile back.  "Why didn't … anyone wake me up?" he asked.  He was really talking to Brian, but didn't want to make that too obvious.

 

"We all thought you could use a little more rest," Mark said.  "You were exhausted last night."

 

"Yeah," Justin had to agree.

 

"Modeling's not a cakewalk," Brian added with a smirk.

 

"Even though everybody thinks it is," Mark said.

 

"Did you find some good spots to shoot?" Justin asked staring at Jon.

 

"I have selected several for the photos of you and Brian together.  There are some other spots that I'll use for Brian by himself.  We should probably get started while the sun's overhead."

 

"Come on, Justin," Brian said.  "I'll show you which outfits we're starting with."

 

Justin followed Brian to his bedroom glad of a few minutes alone with the man.  "Why didn't you wake me?" Justin asked as the door closed.

 

"You were tired and needed the sleep.  Besides I kept you up," Brian added with a suggestive smirk.

 

Justin felt his cock stir at Brian's words.  Jesus, this man had the most amazing affect on his body.  "You were up too, and you still got up on time."

 

"I'm more experienced.  You'll learn to pace yourself as time goes on."

 

Justin doubted that.  "Did Jon and Mark think I was shirking?"

 

"Of course not, they both knew how tired you were."

 

Justin looked skeptically at Brian.  "I don't need you to baby me."

 

Brian's eyebrows went up.  "Act like a baby, get treated like one," he said bluntly.

 

"Bri-yan?" Justin said confused.

 

"Look.  Take the rest when you have the chance.  You'll be much more able to stand today's schedule.  We have lots to do.  Now get this on," Brian said pushing one of the casual outfits into his chest.

 

Justin was about to protest but he knew Brian was right.  He had needed that extra sleep.  He had to look great today, not like some wiped out schmuck.  He started undressing wondering why Brian could say such harsh things and get away with it.  He even felt like he should thank him for calling him on his shit.  Maybe it was because what Brian said was the truth.  If only the man could be truthful about his feelings!  Justin watched Brian change into his set of clothes.  He remained silent.  He never had problems like this with Ethan, but then he never did anything except what Ethan wanted him to do, certainly nothing as exciting as coming to Mexico and modeling and fucking Brian.

 

"Ready?" Brian asked pulling Justin's thoughts back to the present.

 

Justin nodded and Brian took his hand.  He liked the feel of his hand in Brian's.  It was another thing that fit together so well with them.  

 

"You'll be fine.  You look great," Brian said.  "See what a little extra sleep can do."

 

Justin swatted him trying to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off his face.  They made their way out to join the others.

 

The morning was cooler than the afternoon would be.  Karen made sure they were all well protected with SPF, but especially Justin with his fair skin.  Brian had a playfulness about him on the beach that Justin hadn't felt in the office building.  He found that he often forgot about Jon taking the pictures.  He followed Brian's lead and they both had a really good time with it.  Justin hoped the pictures would reflect that as well as show off the clothes.

 

Three hours on the beach used up almost all of Justin's energy reserves.  Brian was still going strong when Jon told Justin he was through with him.  They all decided to break for lunch since it was almost two pm.

 

Justin decided to take Brian's advice and lie down after he had eaten.  He didn't particularly want to leave Brian and Jon together on the beach, but the technicians and probably Mark would be with them.  He went to lie down and quickly fell into a sound sleep.

 

He was dreaming of Brian floating in midair and he rose up to meet him.  They smiled at each other as a radiant light surrounded them.  He sighed contentedly at being with Brian.  He took the hand Brian extended to him and felt the jolt as their flesh touched.  He was instantly hard and he pulled Brian to him.  He wanted Brian inside him, but it was impossible as they floated.

 

Justin gasped.  He could feel Brian's kisses on his neck and his back and his ass.  A hand grasped his rising cock.  He blinked and woke to the weight of Brian behind him eating his ass and stroking him at the same time.  He gasped as Brian's tongue jabbed into him.  He felt his orgasm nearing and he panted his pleasure.  A few more jabs and strokes and he shot his load.  He felt Brian pull him back against his body as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

 

"That was your wakeup call," Brian whispered.

 

"And a very nice one it was," Justin said turning to face Brian.  He softly kissed the waiting lips.

 

"Jon wants to do some shots on the terrace with some of the outfits."

 

"Sure," Justin said starting to get up.

 

Brian pulled him back against his body and kissed him luxuriously.  "Justin…" Brian stopped not sure what he wanted to say.

 

"What?" Justin asked staring into Brian's beautiful eyes.

 

"You're doing great on the shoot so far."  That wasn't really what he wanted to say, but it was all he could get out at the moment.

 

Justin beamed.  "You think so?"

 

"I do, or I wouldn't have said it."

 

"Should we get ready?" Justin asked when Brian said nothing else.

 

"Yeah," Brian agreed.  He knew he would have to decide how much he was prepared to say to Justin.  Time was running out.

 

The afternoon shoot on the terrace went well.  Brian and Justin continued their easy camaraderie with that slightly sexual undertone that they couldn't conceal completely.  Jon Holstrom began to realize what he was seeing through the lens of his camera.  He was a little disappointed.  He had hoped that he and Brian might get together for the couple of days of the shoot.  Brian was a great fuck and they had been wonderful together for that short time so long ago.

 

Jon began to see that Brian's attention was totally directed towards Justin.  He saw how the man helped and protected Justin.  He noticed that Brian even took a back seat letting Justin be the main attraction in each photo.  Jon knew how vain and self consumed Brian could be and he marveled at this change.  He wondered what secret the young blond had that had created this transformation.

 

The next day was filled with reshoots and tying up loose ends.  Justin had gone back to Brian's bed deciding that Brian wanted him there and he didn't care what the others thought.  They had no more escapades on the beach, since there were too many people around.  However, their bed in Brian's room certainly got a major workout.

 

Saturday they spent a lot of time in bed.  The shoot was effectively over except for the tux shots that afternoon and at the black tie party to be held that night.  They were resting up for the shoot and then the party.

 

"I'm sorry the week is almost over," Justin said leaning against Brian's chest.  They were both well fucked and content for the moment.

 

"Me too," Brian admitted.  

 

Justin smiled.  He was glad to hear Brian admit even that much.  "We still have to have our talk," Justin said.

 

"I know, but I think we should wait till tomorrow morning when all the photos are done and we're ready to go back."

 

"Okay," Justin said softly, wondering if Brian wanted to wait so that if Justin was upset by what Brian would tell him it wouldn't be evident in the pictures.  That thought disturbed him.

 

"Let's get dressed," Brian said.  "Jon wants us in about a half hour."

 

When they appeared in the living room a while later, there was a collective gasp from Jon, Mark and Karen.

 

"What?" Justin asked frowning.

 

"Jesus, you two look magnificent in my clothes," Mark said.

 

"Dazzling," Jon had to admit.

 

"You take my breath away," Karen gushed.

 

Brian and Justin smiled at each other.  Brian leaned in and brushed his lips across Justin's.  They all knew what was going on, so what was the point of pretending?

 

The shoot went quickly and well.  They took off their tuxes for a light supper and then donned them again as the party was about to begin.  The guests enjoyed themselves as the mariachi group played in the background.  Brian kept Justin's hand in his for most of the evening and Jon snapped some candid shots of them at the party.  They might use them, but probably not.

 

Both Brian and Justin received lots of compliments on the clothes and also on how great they looked individually and together.  It was a heady night for Justin who basked in the praise.  He was happy the shoot was almost over and that he had been able to hold up his end.  The compliments merely reinforced that he had made the right decision to do this.

 

As the party wound down and the guests started to leave, Justin found himself grabbing some bites of the remaining food.  He didn't know where Brian had gone but he thought he might be saying goodbye to some people he knew.  As he turned around with his plate of food, he came face to face with Jon Holstrom.

 

"Hi," Justin said uncertainly.

 

"I wanted to tell you that you handled yourself very professionally this week," Jon said.

 

"Thanks," Justin replied surprised.

 

"I also want to tell you something else."  He steered Justin towards a quiet corner.  "I don't know what you've done to Brian," Jon began as they sat down.  Justin wondered where this was going.  "I've never seen him happier."

 

"Really?" Justin asked with a smile.

 

Jon nodded.  "Whatever you've done, be careful.  Brian's vain and often harsh, but that's a façade.  Don't hurt him."

 

"How would I hurt him?"

 

"He may appear heartless, but his heart can be broken."

 

"I don't intend to hurt him."

 

"Good," Jon said as he stood up and moved away.

 

Justin set down the plate.  He was no longer hungry.  Just then Brian reappeared.  He held out his hand which Justin took.  Brian pulled him up from his chair and led him towards their bed.  This would be their last night together.


	20. Chapter 20

The door to Brian's room closed behind them and Justin felt his heart plummet.  This was probably their last night together.  

 

"What's wrong?" Brian asked seeing the look on Justin's face.

 

"Is … is this the end?" Justin asked.

 

Brian frowned.  He knew he didn't want it to be the end, but did he have the balls to tell Justin that?  Could he risk admitting that he felt something for this young man, something that he could barely define, something he'd only felt once or twice before and that had ended in disaster, something that scared him beyond all reason?

 

"It doesn't have to be," Brian replied staring into the blue eyes.

 

Justin started to smile and then said, "Do you want it to be?"

 

"It's your call."

 

"Why is it my call?  I've already told you I love you.  When are you going to tell me what you feel?"

 

"I told you I don't believe in love," Brian said stubbornly.

 

"I'm not asking for a declaration of undying love, but I need to know if you care about me, if you want me."

 

"Let me show you," Brian said huskily wanting his body to do the talking for him.  It was always the most eloquent way when it came to how he was really feeling.

 

Before Justin could demand anymore impossible things, Brian's mouth captured his.  He kissed and caressed speaking volumes if Justin could translate his actions into words.  They made love slowly and luxuriously feasting on each other until both were sated and happy.  

 

Justin curled up against Brian in that catlike way that Brian was beginning to look forward to.  Brian's arm came around Justin in a gesture of closeness, of protection and affection.  Justin could feel it, but he couldn't understand why Brian wouldn't say it.  

 

Ethan was always professing his love and Justin never felt half of what he felt with Brian.  In fact he was starting to realize that what he had with Ethan was an illusion, some sort of image of love that he had created out of his own gratitude for Ethan saving him and out of Ethan's constant declarations.  Since Brian, he could see that not of it was real.  It was all pretend, particularly on his part.  He didn't love Ethan.  He never had.  He was fooling himself all this time.  He had known there was something missing but he had thought it was him.  Now he could see that it was Ethan who lacked something – the passion, the honesty, the true caring.  Whereas Ethan made him feel small and less than capable, Brian made him feel like he could conquer the universe.  That was why Brian had won his heart and made him see what he wanted and needed in life.  And it wasn't Ethan.

 

There was something else he wanted too, and if he didn't ask for it now he might never have the chance again.

 

"Brian," he said softly.

 

"Hmm."

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"Have I ever stopped you before?"

 

"No," Justin said thoughtfully.  Brian never tried to squelch his ideas or put him down.  He might not like this one though.  "I was wondering…"

 

"Wondering what?" Brian asked.

 

"What's it like to be the top?"

 

"The top what?" Brian asked having an idea where this might be going but not prepared to make it easy.

 

"You know … the top in fucking."

 

"Feels great!  Couldn't you tell?"

 

Justin giggled.  "It felt pretty great from the bottom too, but…"

 

"But what?"  Like he didn't know what Justin was asking.

 

"I was wondering…"

 

"Yeeesssss?" Brian asked making the word several syllables long.

 

"Could … could I be the top … just once?"

 

"You might get to like it and then where would we be?"

 

"Oh, I like the other just fine.  I'd never give it up."

 

Brian chuckled.  Kids!  So enthusiastic, so predictable.  "I don't bottom for anybody," Brian declared.  That was almost the truth.

 

"For me?" Justin begged.  "Just once … please."

 

Brian groaned.  He wouldn't even consider this under most circumstances, but this circumstance was different.  And Justin was special.  The boy had a thick beautiful cock.  Brian shivered a bit at the thought of it up his ass.

 

"You think you could handle it?" Brian challenged him.

 

"You keep telling me that I can do anything.  And … I'll be gentle," Justin promised and batted his eyes at Brian in the semi-darkness.

 

"Fucking little tease!" Brian griped, but Justin could hear the humor in his voice.  It almost sounded like Brian was going to let him.

 

"Does that mean that I can?" Justin asked his high voltage smile lighting up the gloom of the dark bedroom.

 

"All right," Brian said earning a heated kiss from Justin.  "But…"

 

"But what?" Justin asked with a frown.

 

"I want you to demonstrate some of the things I've taught you this week.  Consider this your final exam."

 

Justin giggled.  "Do I get a diploma or certificate of achievement … or … a loving cup?" he added as an afterthought.  His choice of words was not lost on Brian.

 

"You get my undying gratitude if you do a good job."

 

"Good enough," Justin replied with a grin.  "I will pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams, oh great teacher!"

 

"Make it so," Brian commanded taking the words from Captain Picard.  Justin quickly rolled Brian onto his stomach before he could change his mind.

 

He began kissing Brian's neck and shoulders.  He licked and nipped at the warm flesh kneading Brian's sides with his hands as he did so.  He kissed all the way down Brian's spine stopping when he got to the crack of his well formed ass.  He took a handful of each cheek squeezing and kissing the tender skin.  Brian squirmed beneath him feeling his cock grow uncomfortably hard trapped under him.

 

Justin's tongue passed over his pucker and Brian jumped in anticipation.  He wanted the tongue inside him.  He wanted Justin inside him, even though he had made it sound like he was doing Justin a favor by letting him fuck him.  Brian didn't bottom often, but he wanted to experience everything with this extraordinary young man.  He knew he was going to enjoy this.

 

"Lift up," Justin whispered against his ear.

 

Brian raised up enough for Justin to get a pillow under his hips.  It relieved the pressure on his cock a bit and gave Justin greater access to practise his lessons.

 

"Good boy," Justin cooed.

 

Brian snorted but he knew Justin was thanking him for letting this happen.  Brian was pretty sure that he would be thanking Justin later.  He felt Justin push his legs farther apart and settle between them.

 

Hands caressed his hips and ran up and down the outside of his thighs.  He could feel Justin's warm breath on his ass.  He almost whimpered in anticipation but caught himself just in time.

 

Justin waited.  He knew that anticipation created even greater arousal.  That was one thing that Brian had clearly taught him.  He thought back to the times that he had been panting, wanting to scream for Brian to enter him or finish him off.  Brian would make him wait till the last possible moment, and oh was the wait worth it!  Justin continued to breathe close to Brian's hole.  He could tell it was getting to the man.

 

When Brian turned to look at him, he plunged his tongue a little way into the pucker.  Brian gasped and Justin could see the skin on Brian's ass ripple.  He smiled.  He was going to pass his test with flying colors, summa cum laude, and he was going to make Brian be loud.  He was going to bust through the reserve and control and image that Brian held so dear.  He was going to make the man beg.

 

Justin leaned in and began to chew around Brian's hole.  He licked and sucked and kissed, but refused to stick his tongue in again.  He could feel Brian pressing up wanting the tongue inside.  He wasn't going to do that until Brian begged him.

 

Brian was trying to be strong, trying to stay in control, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult.  All he wanted was Justin's tongue in his hole and then his dick up his ass.  He wasn't going to beg for it though.  He just had to be patient.  He could do that.

 

Justin pulled Brian's ass up a little higher.  He licked down the perineum till he got to Brian's balls.  He took the heavy sack in his hand while his tongue continued to work on the tender skin of the perineum.  He rolled the balls in his hand and then took one into his mouth sucking and pulling gently.  Brian whimpered.  That was progress.  Justin did the same thing to the other ball eliciting the same response.  

 

He moved back to Brian's pucker licking and kissing.  He nipped at each butt cheek until he had created several red spots.  He licked them to cool and soothe what he had done.

 

"Justin!" Brian said.  Justin could hear the desperation in his voice.  He just thought he was being so cool and in control.

 

"Yes?" Justin said in his most innocent little voice.

 

"Get on with it," Brian ordered.

 

"Not till you ask nicely."

 

"I'm telling you…"

 

"Not good enough.  Ask nicely."

 

"Justin … please," Brian said barely audible.

 

Justin smiled.  Now they were getting somewhere.  "I didn't hear you," Justin said even though he clearly had.

 

"Please, Justin, please."

 

Justin plunged his stiffened tongue into Brian's pucker.  He felt it penetrate the ring of muscle and Brian's ass squeezed back.  The man groaned in satisfaction.  Justin probed with his tongue feeling the anal muscles trying to expel him.  He thought about his dick being in there next and he became impossibly harder.

 

He pulled his tongue out and drove back in.  Brian gasped and took in a sharp breath.  His head rose up and he looked back at Justin as "ah, ah, ahhh!" escaped his lips.  Justin continued to fuck Brian with his tongue.  Brian grasped the sheets and held on.  He wanted to come, but he wanted Justin inside him first.

 

"Jesus, Justin," he managed to gasp holding on for dear life.

 

"Want more?" Justin asked.

 

"Christ yes!"

 

Brian heard the condom package tear and knew Justin was sheathing himself.  At last!  He heard the lube top pop and waited for the cool gel.  Justin's fingers pressed in and the cold gel penetrated him.

 

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" he moaned as Justin opened him some more.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Tell me how much," Justin demanded.

 

"Oh fuck!" Brian almost yelled.  He was beyond caring about image, about begging, about being in control.  "I want you in me now, Justin.  Please!"

 

Justin responded by driving his thick hard cock into Brian's well worked hole.

 

"Fuck me!" Brian called as Justin drove the rest of the way in.

 

Justin couldn't believe how tight Brian's channel felt around his dick.  It felt unbelievably good.  He could feel the muscles trying to force him out and he drove in farther.  Brian moaned.  

 

"Are you all right?" Justin asked worried that he was hurting Brian.

 

"Fuck me!  Fuck me hard!"  Brian begged lost to the sensations coursing through his body.  He felt like he was on fire, the burning in his ass moving through his groin and up his spine.  He felt like flames would burst from the top of his head or out his toes or off the end of his rock hard dick.  He moaned in ecstasy.

 

Justin began to pull back and drive in farther.  Brian gasped with each thrust and then began to push back.  Justin smiled.  He had never felt anything like the velvet vise that held his cock.  He rammed in hard sensing Brian's response and knowing the man wanted it all and … more.  He quickly found his rhythm and soon had them both gasping and moaning as he rode Brian to the limit.

 

Justin could feel the first tingles of his orgasm as his balls rose up.  He pulled Brian's ass up higher as he drove home again and again.  He wanted them to come at the same time.  He reached under Brian and began jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts.

 

Brian felt like Justin's dick was so far up his ass he could taste it in the back of his throat.  Rarely had he ever let this happen and never had he enjoyed it this much.  When Justin began to jack him off he knew the boy was close.  He understood that Justin wanted them to come together.

 

"Oh fuck!" he cried.  "Now, Justin!"  He felt the jizz shoot out of his slit and all over Justin's hand.  His ass clamped down on the boy's dick sending Justin over the edge.  He could feel Justin's cock spasm and throb inside him.

 

Justin gasped and cried out some incoherent sound.  He collapsed on top of Brian his softening dick slipping out having spent its load.  They lay like that for a couple of minutes until the world came back into focus.  Brian lifted up, rolling Justin off his back and onto his own.  He grabbed a tissue to clean himself.  Justin lay with his eyes closed and mouth still slightly open.  Brian slid the condom off him and wiped him off.  He pulled the sheet over them and cradled the boy against him.

 

"I love you, Brian," Justin whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

 

"Me too," Brian thought, but he was sure he hadn't say those words aloud.  

   


	21. Chapter 21

Justin pretended to doze on the plane as it headed back to Pittsburgh.  He could hardly believe that a week had gone by so quickly.  And everything was so different from when he had left.  He looked over at Brian who kind of dozed too.  He thought about last night and the consequences of his actions.

 

Brian had let him top him.  He could hardly get his head around that one.  He had drummed up enough courage to proposition the man, thoroughly expecting to be blown out of the water.  Instead Brian had rolled over for him.  He had fucked Brian to within an inch of his life and the man had liked it.  Justin smiled.  When he had awakened this morning Brian was in the shower and on his pillow was a piece of paper.

 

Justin grinned as he thought about it.  He wondered how long Brian had been up to make his diploma.  It was a doctor of sexology degree saying that he had graduated summa cum loudly (yes, he spelled it like that) from the Kinney International School of Sex.  It further stated that he was granted a doctorate in both top and bottom positions having mastered both at an exceptional level.  It was signed by the head of the university, one Brian A. Kinney, DSE, doctor of sexology extraordinaire.  Justin had the document tucked away in his backpack.  He thought he might frame it.  He grinned.

 

When Brian came out of the bathroom Justin made him come back to bed long enough for the best blowjob he had ever given.  Justin called it the final installment of his tuition.

 

They had started to pack, kind of a preliminary throwing together of their belongings.  They both would eventually get to keep all the clothes that they had modeled.  Justin could hardly believe it.  He would have two beautiful suits and a tux all his own, to say nothing of the casual wear that he would get a lot of use out of.  Mark was having them shipped back to Pittsburgh.  They would be cleaned and probably used for some promotional events.  Later they would be Justin's.

 

Brian and Justin talked very little, maybe afraid of the subject they both knew had to be confronted.  Finally they went to the dining room for breakfast and found Mark and John already at the table.  They sat down with them but neither Brian nor Justin had much of an appetite.  After a bit Brian stood up and said he was going down to the beach one last time.  Mark said the car would be ready at two to run them to the airport.  He was going out later and might not see them again.

 

Justin went over to him and shook his hand.  "I really appreciate this opportunity you have given me," Justin said sincerely.

 

"You did a great job, Justin.  I'm sure the photos will be great and I'll be in touch about future gigs."

 

"Thanks again," Justin said.  Mark gave him a hug and Justin went out onto the terrace while Brian said goodbye to Mark.

 

"Justin," Jon said from behind him.  "Have you and Brian decided what you're going to do?"  Justin looked at him and shook his head.  "I hope you each make the right decision.  You look great together as models, but you seem even better together as friends … as a couple," he added hesitantly.

 

"Thanks for saying that, Jon, but a lot depends on Brian … and I just don't know."

 

"Let me tell you one thing.  In spite of what Brian thinks he deserves to be happy.  Don't take his bullshit at face value, because it is bullshit."

 

"I'll try to remember that."

 

"Good luck, Justin.  I think you have the potential for a great career in modeling."

 

"Wow, thanks a lot."

 

"I mean it.  I guess this is goodbye because I have to leave for the airport in about an hour.  Hope I get to work with you again."

 

"Bye, Jon, and I'll remember what you told me."  He gave the man a quick hug.

 

Justin stared out at the ocean.  He waited for Brian to come out.  He wanted to go down to the beach with the man.  Their talk should take place there since that's where everything had started … sort of.  Justin knew that Brian would be saying goodbye to Jon as well as Mark.  Jon had surprisingly turned out to be a friend once Justin got over his initial misgivings about the man.  He wondered if Jon would give Brian any advice, not that it would make much difference.  Brian would do what Brian would do … regardless.

 

Justin felt hands slide around his body and he was squeezed back against the strong chest that he had come to know so well.

 

"Let's go," Brian whispered.

 

The arms fell away and Brian's hand captured his drawing him towards the stairs to the beach.  Justin took a deep breath.  This was it.

 

When they arrived at the beach, neither of them knew how to begin.  Brian paced with one hand on his hip and the other dragging through his hair.  Justin stood holding his breath wondering what was going to happen.

 

"Brian?" Justin finally said unable to wait any longer.

 

Brian stopped pacing and turned to face the clear, blue eyes that stared back at him.  "What do you want to do?" Brian said softly.

 

"Talk?" Justin replied trying to lighten the tension.

 

"I meant about … us … about this situation."

 

"Oh, is that what we are – a situation?"

 

"You know what I mean."

 

"I've already told you I love you."  Brian frowned.  It never ceased to amaze him how Justin could confront things and be so open about his feelings.  On some level he wished he could do the same, but he knew he couldn't, at least not yet.  "I understand that you can't say the same to me.  I guess what I need to know is where we stand when we get back to Pittsburgh."

 

"We still have some work to do together."

 

"I don't mean professionally or when we happen to run into each other at a fashion event."  Sometimes Brian was too dense for words, or maybe it was more of his avoidance technique.

 

"So what are we going to do?" Brian asked softly.

 

"What do you want us to do?"  Justin stressed the word "us".

 

"I don't know."

 

"Do you want to see me again?"

 

"God, yes!" Brian said before he could stop himself.

 

A smile flickered across Justin's face.  Brian wanted him.  Justin waited.

 

"What about Ethan?" Brian asked.

 

"I need to talk to him before I decide anything."

 

"What will you tell him?"

 

"I think that should be between me and Ethan."

 

"Will you go home with him?"

 

"That remains to be seen.  Do you care?"

 

Brian wanted to tell Justin to come home with him … and never leave.  "It's your call," was all he could say.

 

Justin sighed.  It was impossible to get Brian to say what he felt.  "Fine.  I'll make my decision and we can both live with it."

 

Justin turned and started to climb the stairs.  He knew what he was going to tell Ethan.  He knew what his life would be like from here on out.  He could live with that.  He could live without Brian.

 

He had climbed several steps when he heard Brian call his name.

 

"Yes?" he said turning with a flicker of hope in his eyes.  

 

"I … we … it was a great week."

 

"Yeah."

 

Justin climbed the rest of the stairs refusing to look back.  He went to the bedroom and finished packing.  When Brian arrived some time later to do the same, Justin grabbed his sketchbook and went out onto the terrace to draw.  They could barely stand to look at each other.

 

And that's how it had been ever since.  They spoke only to make sure they were ready for the flight.  Their eyes hardly met, each afraid to reveal the longing the other might see there.  They hadn't touched at all.  That was maybe the hardest part of it.  Justin longed to caress Brian's face, to be in Brian's arms, to be loved.

 

He wondered what Brian was thinking.  He knew the man was not asleep.  He wished the photographer could tell him what he really felt.  Justin sighed and checked his seatbelt.  They were starting the descent into Pittsburgh.

 

When they had claimed their bags and cleared customs, they walked towards the exit, the silence almost unbearable between them.  The doors opened and Brian could see a smiling Ethan waiting in the front line of family members picking up travelers.  Brian glanced at Justin.  There was no corresponding smile on his face.  Brian wondered what that meant.

 

They walked a little further before Ethan ran up, grabbed Justin and gave him a hearty kiss.  Justin did not protest, but he didn't seem to be kissing back with any enthusiasm.

 

"I missed you so much," Ethan gushed.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Of course.  Didn't you miss me?"

 

"Sure.  I need to talk to you."

 

"I want to talk to you too.  Let's grab a cab."

 

"There's some seats over there.  Let's sit down for a moment."  Ethan took Justin's suitcase and moved to the seat.  Justin turned to Brian who had hesitated to leave.  "Guess this is goodbye," Justin said.

 

"Guess so.  I could give you a ride," Brian said hopefully.

 

"I have to talk to Ethan first."

 

Something about that statement sounded strange to Brian, but he wasn't sure why.  "So, I'll see you around," Brian said and headed for the exit.

 

"Later," Justin said to Brian's back.  He took a breath and turned to join Ethan.

 

"So how was it?" Ethan asked as Justin sat down beside him.  "Did everything go all right?  Did you do good or screw up?"

 

"No, I didn't screw up," Justin replied testily.  Why did Ethan always say stuff like that to him?  "I did great.  Everybody said so."

 

"Oh?"  Ethan seemed surprised and not at all pleased by that revelation.

 

Justin took a breath.  "I have something for you," he said slowly.

 

"You brought me a present?" Ethan asked with a grin.  He tried to kiss Justin but Justin put his palm against Ethan's chest keeping him away.

 

"No," Justin said meaning no kiss and no gift both.  "I … I want to give this back to you."  Justin fished in his pocket and pulled out the silver ring that Ethan had given him.  He hadn't worn it since he got on the plane to go to Mexico.  He had slipped it off his finger as he went down the jet way and had not worn it since.  He had barely looked at it or thought about it until he had fished it out of his suitcase to have in his pocket ready to give back to Ethan.

 

"What?  Why?" Ethan sputtered his face a mix of disappointment and anger.  "What are you doing, Justin?"

 

"A lot of things happened this week.  I learned so much."  He thought about the diploma in his backpack and the modeling sessions where he had carried himself like a professional and he and Brian making love on the beach.  "I've grown up, Ethan," he added softly.  "I appreciate everything you've done for me, but we're over."

 

"Over?  But I love you.  You love me.  Come home and we'll work it out."

 

"I'm not coming home, Ethan.  I'm grateful to you, but I don't love you."

 

"Well fuck you!" Ethan reacted.  He stood looming menacingly over Justin.  People were starting to notice.  He grabbed the handle of Justin's suitcase.  "Come on," he said.  "We'll talk about this at home."

 

"No," Justin repeated.  He grabbed his suitcase from Ethan and remained seated a defiant look on his face. 

 

Ethan grabbed Justin's arm.  "You're coming with me," he spat at Justin.

 

"No!"  Justin struggled to get away. 

 

"I'm going to get a cab and you are coming with me."

 

"No," Justin repeated.  People were starting to look.  "Let me go!"  Justin struggled.  Ethan refused to release him until Justin's hand came up and connected with a sharp slap against Ethan's cheek.

 

"Fuck!"  Ethan released him and rubbed his cheek.  Tears of disbelief filled his dark eyes.  "Are you crazy?  What's happened to you?" he asked in bewilderment.  "Come with me right now or I'm leaving without you.  Do you understand?  You have nowhere else to go.  You need me.  You can't survive on your own."  Justin stared stony faced, but made no move to follow.  "Justin, please, now!"  Justin stared straight ahead refusing to bend to Ethan's threats and criticism and pleas.  "You'll be sorry," he said.  Finally with a shake of his head Ethan stalked away.

 

Justin stared after him refusing to move, but wondering what was to become of him now.  He started to shake.  It was true.  He was all alone.  He had nowhere to go, but he knew he couldn't, didn't want to go with Ethan.  He drew in a deep breath and tried to get control of himself.  He'd go to the IFA and look for student housing.  He'd go to a fucking motel, but he wasn't going back with Ethan.  

 

He sat still for a long time till he was sure Ethan would have caught a cab and would be long gone.  He wanted to be sure his legs would hold him up too.  Finally he stood and made his way out to the cab line.  Thankfully there was no sign of Ethan.  He heard a car horn beep and glanced in the direction of the sound.  Headlights flashed on a green Corvette and Justin's heart leapt in his throat.  He ran towards the car.

 

Brian stepped out of the 'Vette and his arms went around Justin.  The kiss was brief but spoke volumes.

 

"I need to get the car out of here," Brian said.  "They've been telling me to move for five minutes."

 

"You waited for me?" Justin asked with his radiant smile.

 

Brian nodded as he squeezed Justin's suitcase into the trunk.  "Get in."

 

Justin happily obliged and Brian took off.

 

"Where are we going?" Justin asked.

                                                                                                                          

"I thought maybe you could stay with me."

 

Justin beamed at him.  "I'd like that."

 

"Just until you work things out, of course," Brian added with a little sideways glance.

 

Justin almost laughed out loud.  "Bullshit," he thought remembering what Jon had told him.  This whole nonchalant, don't give a fuck, I don't do love image of Brian's was all bullshit.  He had waited for him.  He wanted him.  "I love you too, Brian," Justin said as they pulled out of the airport.  The silence told him everything he needed to know.  He was getting the hang of the language of Kinney.  He settled back into the seat with a satisfied smile on his face.  They were going home.

     

 


End file.
